The Escape
by Fairywm
Summary: After 5th year, Harry gets to the point of no return, and he does something about it. Will his plans come to a good conclusion, or will he be dragged back into a war he never wanted to fight in the first place? Non-graphic minor character death. No Slash! Translated from Swedish and Co-written with Smargden (the original writer). Read AN chapter 13.
1. Prologue

**The Escape**

 **Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden  
Smargden for storyline  
Fairywm for the English writing**

 **** _A/N: This is a story co-written between Smargden and I. He is the original writer, who asked that we rewrite it together. The original story be found in Swedish on his profile, which is here…._ _u/923931/_ _. You should go and give it a look, if you can read it._

 _We hopefully put together a good tale for you._

 _I know I should be working on 'The Shock of It All', but I have extreme writer's block on it. I hope to get back to it soon._

 _Anyway, the first three chapters are really short, but they get longer. Hang on and enjoy the ride._ **  
**

**Hphphp**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

He was sitting quietly in the back of the car on the way _home_ from his fifth year at Hogwarts. It was while Vernon was driving that Harry began to wonder about everything that had happened in the last few years. Voldemort had come back, but the whole ministry had denied it. Which of course led the public to follow. Stupid people and their mob mentality.

Sirius had been Azkaban, right after the first downfall of Voldemort, which the worst place in all of England. He had been thrown in there even though he was innocent. The public once again taking the words of the Ministry. There was no excuse for something like that to happen, since there were many ways of finding the truth in the Wizarding World. No one should slip through the cracks like his godfather had.

It infuriated him that people like Lucius Malfoy, who was a minion that Harry, himself, had seen on Voldemort's side, gotten away scot-free, while Sirius didn't. But Harry knew that there had been hints that the man was a Death Eater during the last war. However, money ruled, and the man had bought his way out. Sirius didn't have that option at the time, what with him mum and grandfather still being alive, and him being an outcast of the Black family.

Money, yes, yes, it all came down to money. And Harry Potter had a great deal of that. Quite a lot actually, but it could never measure up to the Malfoy's. Since his fortune would never compete with that family's monthly payments to a certain Minister, and probably some of the Wizengamot too, Harry stayed away from politics. No, he had better ideas.

He was sitting in this car, going where he hated, because the Headmaster told him he needed to go there for the blood wards. Which Harry knew was a crock, they had never worked. He knew that because in the days that followed the disaster at Department of Mysteries, he had looked up some references in library at Hogwarts. He wanted to know how they were supposed to work. The books stated that it took _kindness, benevolence, love, or the equivalent_ of such emotions were required to make that type of spell work. _**Family Love**_ , was the main ingredient. Dumbledore had hoped that the Dursleys would give him that. That they would at least count him as _family_. They didn't, making those wards useless. That andHarry never considered the cupboard under the stairs, or the smallest bedroom in the house at Number 4 Privet Drive, home.

As he stared, pondering out the window, watching the cars go by with a great deal of apathy, he only hoped he didn't get physically beaten again. Not that he couldn't handle it, still he really hoped not. He hadn't even wanted to return to the Dursleys, but Dumbledore _ordered_ him to. He laid any problems that arose on the feet of the old man.


	2. What Had Happened

Chapter 2 What had happened

 _Thanks for continuing to read this joint tale. Please remember, this is Smargden's baby, and that he has completed it. I'm just dressing it up. I will share the numbers and the good reviews with him, as much as possible. Thanks again for reading and reviewing._

 **Hphphp**

Members of the Order of the Phoenix were watching Potter's home, and so far, nothing had happened. It was a tedious task, according to most. One such person was the Potions Master, Severus Snape, who had taken over for the petty thief, _Dung,_ at midnight. After a long and boring night staring at what appeared to be an empty house, he was anxious to leave. In this normal muggle neighborhood, where nothing of interest happened. It was downright boring and very hard to stay awake. Good thing he was a master at potions and was rarely without any. He hated it here. He would rather be asleep in his bed, or brewing a delicate potion, but no, he had to babysit the spoiled brat that was Potter.

It was just breaking dawn when Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody took over for Snape. He considered them security guards, but Harry had dubbed them _jailers_. The ex-Auror wasn't so sure which applied, he never felt comfortable keeping an eye on the boy. He knew, being a seasoned fighter, that you didn't block people from seeking help after seeing a loved one die. However, Albus insisted that Harry was safer here, and needed to mourn in peace. He also gave some cock-n-bull story about blood wards. After Snape left, the one-eyed man did as he always did when he was in his assigned area, he looked inside the house with his magical sight.

He was getting alarmed when his spelled eye didn't see Potter, or anyone else for that matter. This needed to be investigated, so he snuck into the house. He saw some things that were making his paranoid senses go off. The more he saw the more agitated he became. Things weren't right, and he just knew that this was going to be bad. He moved to the living room and saw that in front of the fireplace there were residue of school books, the same books used at Hogwarts. He could tell because, though most of them were burnt to a crisp, there were still some that were only partially destroyed. To the side of the fireplace was crumpled up, metal net-cage, which he guessed must have belonged to Potter's owl. Only the bird in question wasn't in it. However, there were a few white feathers on the floor.

He moved to the stairs and went up to what he knew was the boys room. There were remnants of blood was on the floor. There were clear signs that someone tried to wipe up it all up, but they were clumsy about it and didn't manage to get everything. Making his way down the hall to the bathroom, he could see that there were towels that had traces of blood. It looked as though someone tried to wash them off. His fingers twitched with each clue, but what finally made him call Dumbledore the bloody knife, axe and saw that he found.

Shooting off a Patronus, he gathered up all the information he could and went to Headquarters. He knew Albus would call a meeting, and he needed to have all the data. There would be questions that would need to be answered. When he completed his task he Apparated away.

A few hours later the meeting was called, though most had no idea why they were there. It had taken some digging and research, but Dumbledore and Snape confirmed that the blood that Moody had collected was indeed Harry's. Everything indicated that someone had murdered the missing teen and burned his belongings. There were many who could have done it, but to burn his stuff, that indicated his relatives. In addition, they were not at home, making look like they ran from the scene of the crime.

At the table where the Order sat, the atmosphere was heavy. It had been like that since it was announced that Harry _was_ gone. None of them wanted to admit that he might be dead. A search schedule was formed, and the members discussed how they were going to keep it quiet until they found their wayward hero. They talked for hours, but it was decided that no one could know that the boy hero was missing. So, with some Polyjuice potion, and hairs found at the house, Charlie Weasley became Harry Potter. He would stay at Privet Drive, for now, but they would make a big show of bringing him to Headquarters soon, and then he could drop the act.


	3. The Discovery

**Chapter 3 The Discovery**

 _Once again thanks for all the reviews. I tried to answer some, but ffn isn't even showing them attached to the story. When I click to reply, the site tells me that they don't exist. They show up in number, but not in actuality. However, they do let me know that you guys like the story, which I, in return, let Smargden know. So please, keep it up._

 _I just reread this chapter and I can't believe I posted with all those mistakes. Thanks, alix33 for pointing quite a few of them out._

 _Once again give praise to Smargden for the plot and the main story line. If you would like you can find the original Swedish version on his profile (the link is on my profile), doing that you can leave him a pm, or review it. He speaks English well enough to understand, and there's always the translating programs on the web._

 **Hphphp**

In the early morning hours, in Gringotts Office of Succession and Wills, activities continued as if a group of people weren't running around looking for their only hope against Voldemort. Unaware of all the chaos he had caused, though he had hoped that would be the outcome, Harry calmly sat with and unnamed goblin going over Sirius' will. It had been a long night for him and he was having a hard time paying attention. His eyelids kept drooping, but he would jerk his head up and concentrate on what was being told to him. It was all vital information, that certain people hadn't wanted him to know.

"There are just a few details left to resolve," the goblin behind the desk stated as he shuffled some papers. "Sirius Black encouraged you to accept a blood adoption. All you need to do is take a potion and sign a few documents," the tiny being said, pushing the said items to the young man.

"And no one can question me?" the weary dark-haired wizard asked with a bit of trepidation. He was doing his very best to focus on the matter at hand. His godfather had set up an out for him and he needed the details. He shook his head hard to clear it.

"If you choose to accept then you will be closer in blood to your godfather than any other Black alive. Speaking of the Black Family, Mr. Black also ask that you offset Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy from the family, and reinstitute Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks," the goblin stated, still looking at the will. When Harry made a sound, he looked at the boy's tired face, and sighed. Hurrying it along, he looked back down and continued, "He did state that it was up to you. He, himself, had intended to do that, but held back, because right then it would have attracted attention. Should you choose the adoption, which I highly recommend, you need to put a drop of your blood the vial, and drink it. There will be a great deal of pain, like you're beingtortured for a while. When that's done, you need to drop more blood on these documents, sign them and then everything will be ready. As I said - it will hurt for a few minutes."

Harry thought about it for a half a second. He then grabbed the bottle, which held his freedom, and did as he had been directed. He waited for the dreaded pain; first it stung, and then it _hurt._ Badly. Making him thankful that it was temporary. Knowing that it would be over in a few seconds, he gritted his teeth against the agony. When it was mostly over, he relaxed a bit. Now there were just a few muscle twinges, which were uncomfortable, but bearable.

"Do you feel better now?" the still unnamed goblin asked when the teen's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Yes, it has calmed down considerably. "Thanks for asking. There's still a bit of pain, but I do feel better," the boy replied, flexing his neck.

"We will wait until it is completely over before we continue that part of our meeting. In the meantime, when you are declared _of legal_ age, then along with what Black left you, you can also accept your own family's vault."

"What do you mean, my own family's vault!? The one I get my school money from?" the now awake boy asked, shouting the first part.

''Vaults, Mr. Potter. Do not tell me you do not know about it," was the snarled reply.

"No, this is the first time I'm hearing about it," the confused teen stated, thumping back in his chair over something else that had been kept from him.

"Then tell me, what did you think all the numbers and balances on the monthly statements meant?" the goblin asked, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

"What monthly statements!? I have never received any letters from you," Harry snapped, thinking the guy was pulling his leg. He would have remembered getting any mail, other than from his 'friends'. Especially from Gringotts, and about money. If he had known that he had more than what was in the vault he _did_ know about, he would have escaped ages ago.

"Never?" the being behind the desk inquired in a disbelieving voice, bringing Harry's wandering attention back him.

"No," was the succinct answer.

"I am beginning to think you have been misled more than a little. Tell me something, what do you know about your family's assets, apart from the small vault you have for your school years? Which was separately opened by your grandfather at your birth," the small creature asked, tapping his long thin fingers on the desk.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I came here to empty the vault I know about. I just needed the means to hide for a while. However, you waylaid me with Sirius' will, and this whole adoption and I… and he ... wanted to get me _free._ That's all I know. I swear," Harry said, very confused as to just what was going on. The whole thing at Privet Drive, Gringotts, and now Family Vaults, it was getting to be too much too soon.

Waving his hand in frustration, the goblin noted the time. "We'll get back to that in a minute," he said, wanting to move along. "The first part of your adoption is complete, now all you must do is sign these papers, and you are ready to begin your new life. You will then be the son of Sirius Orion Black, and no one can tell you different."

Harry all but grabbed the paper and hurriedly applied his signature, and when he was done a whirling of energies surrounded him. It took almost a full minute before everything calmed down.

"Oops."

"Yes, the signing of the papers does add some magic, though not much. I should warn you that when you put on the rings, there should be some things added to your mind."

"What things?"

"Again, let's put that to the side," the goblin stated upon seeing the time. "Right now, I would suggest two things. The first being this, when you first entered my office I noticed that you had a couple of spells on you. One that tells where you are, and one that shows your physical health. No one knows you are here, since nothing can penetrate our wards, but when you go out again, others can easily find you by using them. We can remove them if you want, for a fee," the goblin said, slyly

"Of course," Harry muttered, and then asked, "Can you remove them as fast as possible, please? I don't want anyone to find me."

"Not a problem," the goblin said and with a wave of his hand they were gone. "That will be five galleons, which I will take from your vault when we conclude our business."

"What, that's it?"

"They were not that complicated. They are the same that mothers use to monitor children. Moving on, the second thing I wanted to tell you is a little more practical. You should acquire, what the non-magicals call a wallet or purse. I have here one in our line of _luxury_ wallets, and a coin pouch. They are the best we offer. All for the price of a few galleons," the still unnamed goblin said, in his best salesman impression.

"Can you explain them to me?" the wary teen asked, looking over the items. They might come in handy.

"The wallet first. It gives you non-magical money. All you must do is ask, making sure to state the local currency, and it will provide you with what you need. You are here in England, so you should tell it _pounds_ and that's what you will get. Need American money, you say _US_ dollars, and it will only provide that until you tell it otherwise,"

"That will be very useful," Harry agreed.

"Now, the coin purse provides galleons, up to a thousand at a time. Both are naturally protected against theft. If you lose them, one of two things will happen, either they drop the connection to your vault and become useless junk, or they will be back to you within one hour. You can also choose payment card, connected via the international system, to pay with. However, you should read the entire manual carefully before using them, they are practical to use," explained the goblin as he pointed out examples of each item.

"I never knew the bank carried these things and the card sounds ideal. You guys should display brochures, like muggle banks. You'd get more people buying them. However, I'm not sure if they're worth the price. I mean, I only have so... " he trailed off, when he saw the goblin raise his hand. Harry looked down and noted the nametag on the desk, he now knew the goblin he had been talking to for hours was named Sikkso. He felt dumb for not seeing it earlier but brushed it off as being tired.

"You have a lot more than you think, it will last you a very long time. I have already alerted my coworkers, and no you do not need to know how. Right now, we are investigating _why_ you have not received the data and information in the past. They will be checking into things while we finish up here," Sikkso said with a malicious grin, making Harry feel just a tiny bit sorry for whoever they caught.

"Are you're saying that I have enough for these wallets and cards?" Harry asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, the exact figure changes from minute to minute. However, let me say that just the Potter Family Vault gives you more than you could ever need in cash. Your balance is in the eight digits, and that is just the money that is directly accessible. Added to this, are holdings in a variety of companies around the world; real estate too. For example, you own several blocks here in London, including the houses on them. Admittedly, they in turn are leased to another company, but they provide a steady income. If I remember correctly, you have an entire floor reserved for the family in some of the buildings."

"Oh, I had absolutely no idea about it," the dark-haired teen said, thinking of the possibilities.

"In addition, per Black, there are more spread around the world, which are three to four times more valuable," the goblin said as he shuffled more papers. "Now this has almost never been discussed, which is the Hogwarts Founders have vaults. However, since you are heir to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and somehow, Slytherin. You have access those three vaults as well, and all that they represent, which is a lot. You see the castle was owned by Godric Gryffindor. The other Founders created a company that rented the castle and all the land around. So, each _Hogwarts House_ pays rent to the original vault. Over the years that value has become astronomical. That company also rented to the people of Hogsmeade, who in turn pay rent to the Gryffindor vault. You are the main benefactor to all of that. The only thing you don't get, is what is maintained for the staff and repairs. Overall, I would say that you are at least ten times richer than Malfoy, even though he built his wealth during Voldemort ravages of the past."

Harry was glad he was sitting, or he would've fallen. Now he just looked pale. "Oh, hmm - if I find a wand that I can use in one of the vaults, can I take it? And will the Ministry detect my use of it?" he asked, changing the subject of wealth for now. He'd deal with that later.

"Yes and no. Yes, you can claim anything in the vaults. No, ministry cannot track them. Even if they did, they would be registered to someone who is long dead. Since those spells fade out six to seven years after they are applied. Meaning that they only affect school children, who older people deem necessary to keep an eye on."

Before Harry could reply, there came in yet another goblin. The two talked for a while in the language the human in the room understood was their own.

"No wonder you have not received your information, Mr. Potter. It seems that there is yet another vault in your name, set aside for post. There are scores of letters and packages accumulated in there," Sikkso said, after the other goblin left.

"How is that possible? How is it set up? I mean, I get mail from my friends," Harry asked, thinking of all the birthday mail he received over the last few years.

"It is actually very easy, your guardian just has to _ask_ for it, then most of your post will go to that vault. Except, some personal, because you have your own owl, or the post owls get _special orders_ to leave the letters _private._ Likewise, if a close acquaintance sends his own owl, then they can also get through," the goblin explained.

"Right, I'll leave that for you to deal with, we'll go over the details later," Harry said, waving it aside, but making a mental note to strike a bargain with the greedy banker. "What do you suggest now? I've told you my plan, and now I want your opinion?".

"First, I suggest that you put on the heir signet rings in this order; Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Then you should think of a new family name that you will be magically declaring as yours. With that, everything you do will come under that particular name. Anyone looking for _Harry Potter_ will find nothing. You may in the future take any name you like, such as a different family name, or you can continue with your _new_ one _._ Your child, or children, can also pick from the previously mentioned names, or take your new one. It is completely up to you."

"Okay, let me think about this a bit. When I came to Hogwarts the hat wanted place me in Slytherin, so I think I'll build on that. _Sal_ as an abbreviation of Salazar Slytherin and from it should go to _Stern._ While it doesn't scream in people's faces, it still carries the tradition. Yes, _**Sal Stern**_ it is to be," Harry said firmly. In his opinion that was a good name. No one would think that the Boy-Who-Lived would name himself after Salazar Slytherin.

The soon to be Sal put on rings, each causing a faint aura, which brightened the office before fading out. Each ring gave him a new insight. Though, everything went too fast for him to be able to understand all that knowledge, it was still a realization that the information was there.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, also known as Lord Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, gather everything under one name, and I shall henceforth be known as _**Sal Stern**_." A blue-violet aura coiled around him, and tentacles went out from him in different directions. This went on for several minutes before it slowly ceased completely.

After that the human teen and the goblin manager continued with financial business _._ In the end _,_ Gringotts would continue to care for the Potter investments, in addition to Black. They held off on the Founder Vaults for now, there just wasn't enough time. Harry, or Sal, needed to leave soon. He had already spent far too much time in the bank.

The boy wizard had also been told that it was Albus Dumbledore who had ordered the post vault. In all the years it had been open, the old man never bothered to examine what was there. He didn't even let the letters be sent to Harry after he came back to the Wizarding World. All that post had begun to gather there in November 1981; birthday wishes, Christmas presents, and simple thank you cards, all neglected. It was no wonder people were quick to turn on him. They must think like Snape, that he was a spoiled pampered prince.

Gringotts would send future post to Harry, after they were examined for danger and when he was able to receive them. For a fee, they would go through all the old letters, and put aside the cleared ones for the teen to pick up. Letters that were dangerous would be kept, and a list would be formed. On that list would be; when the letter was delivered, what curse or potion was on it, and, if the person was foolish enough to address it, who sent it. This would be kept in case charges were ever pressed.

Sal's visit to the vaults, showed him just how little he planned in his flight for freedom. Well, after he left the bank anyway. He was astounded that there was a plethora of useful things. After he finished with the vaults, he had two shrunken seven compartment trunks, three wands that responded quite well to his commands. A full-body protection lightweight armor, which could pass as daily wear. Two wand holsters, one for each arm, that could accommodate three wands each and a half dozen throwing stars. He made sure to stuff as many books from all the vaults into his trunks. From the Black Vault, he found a magical backpack, which he put a wizarding tent in. That normal looking tent had four rooms, a large kitchen and bathroom.

Finally, before he left Gringotts, he made a few declarations. Standing in the lobby, he lifted one of his new wands and stated:

"I, Sal Stern, heir to Lord Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, request that Hogwarts not let those who wear Voldemort's mark, or those who sympathize with him, enter the school's grounds. These person's first attempts will result in pain; further efforts will see the violator rendered a squib with their magic added to the castle. So be it."

He then made a second vow.

I, Sal Stern, heir to the noble house Black, request by magic, that any of Voldemort's marked, or those who sympathize with him, may not enter any of the properties that are under my ownership. Furthermore, Albus Dumbledore, and all that follow him, are also banned from all the houses under the banner of Black, bar Remus Lupin. Only he may use the house he already knows and invite his personal friends. - So be it."

 _There, that took care of Grimmuald Place, and any other house that the stupid Order might sneak into,_ " Sal thought smugly. Now he just had to carry out Sirius' last wish for the Black family. So, he lifted his wand once more.

"I, Sal Stern, heir to the noble house Black, request that both Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, and Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, be cast from the Black family. Furthermore, I bring back the previous offset Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, to the family Black, along with her daughter Nymphadora, who henceforth will be assigned the name Nadja Black. - So be it."

The amount of energy released from Harry was awe-inspiring. He also saw Sikkso with a smile on his face, something that was unusual for a goblin in their human contacts.

"Good luck, Sal. Know that you are welcome to Gringotts at time," the smiling goblin said as the newly freed teen made his way out the door.


	4. The Revenge

The Escape

Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden  
Smargden for storyline  
Fairywm for the English writing

 _Thanks again for all your reviews, sorry I couldn't reply, ffn is glitching. The street directions in London, are provide to you by Smargden. Since I haven't a clue._

 **Hphphp**

 **AN:** Review replies : by Smargden:  
/Noble Korhedron /"/You didn't kill Hedwig, did you?/"/ -No, we did not kill Hedwig.  
/DarkRavie /"/It's an excellent read and/"/ I, 'Smargden', am a reader, then I write the way I like to read. Thank you.  
/Bruto22 /"/not sure why you had 3 chapters when they all would've fit into one intro chapter./"/ It's me Smargden - As I did write it back in 2009 it was a form of rebellion against very short chapters in few stories I read at the time, and keeping them like they are.  
/Thundramon /"/I don't care who dies so long as it is not Harry or his pairing. I hope this isn't slash though. /"/ As far as I (Smargden) can remember of the story Harry and his partner do not die in the story, and it's not slash.  
 **AN-end:**

 **Hphphp**

Chapter 4 - The Revenge

Because of where the pain had been located when he drank the adoption potion, Sal knew that his body, his face, and possibly his magic had changed.Sure, he was still a _boy,_ but he looked completely different, darker hair and grey eyes. He felt a little sad about that. He was now a Metamorphmagus, and he was delighted, because now he would never need Polyjuice to disguise himself. He'd practice more on that later, for now he simply made his darker hair longer and fuller, to further confuse anyone who might see him

Knowing he wouldn't be recognized, he made his way to the flat that Sikkso told him about. First, he went through the Leaky Cauldron, and then he took a taxi to Kings Cross. To throw off anyone looking for him, he said the address loud and clear before he slid into the back seat and let himself be driven away.

At Kings Cross, he made his way to The Underground, or as it was also known, The Tube. Looking at the schedules and maps, he tried to find the most unobtrusive way get to Highbury and Islington _._ It might be easier to walk than take the subway. However, taking The Tube would confuse any wizard following him. With that in mind, he purchased a ticket and got on the train.

At Highbury and Islington, he chose to walk up the great Upper Street south, but it got boring. So, he turned right when he came to Islington Park Street. He had a goal in mind, so he hurried further south on Liverpool Road, until he came to Richmond Avenue. That's where he turned right again, until he came to Richmond Crescent. It was a small street that went in an arc, on the north side of Barnard Park. And finally, he came upon Richmond Crescent and found number ten and went to the stairs that would lead to the top floor.

Before he climbed the first step, he read the note he got from Gringotts. " _ **Potter's private London flat is on the third floor of number ten Richmond Crescent**_ _"._ It looked like an ordinary staircase, but it was _spelled_. If he had not read, or heard, the address just in front of the staircase - or knew the secret from a visit before- he would have been compelled to leave the building and start it all over again - and then would have had to wait five hours before he tried again.

The ward would protect the top floor from intruders, looters and stragglers, yet not affect those who lived there _,_ or were _invited_. All others immediately felt the need to do something else, when they approached the bottom of the top floor stairs. The higher up they managed to get, the worse impact. It could include serious medical effects if they got to the top of the stairs.

It wasn't the Fidelius, per se, since the floor was not invisible. It simply prevented uninvited visitors. Sikkso had given him an old key, which had almost never been used. Thank Merlin, it still was a perfect fit for the lock.

Harry finally had something he could call _his_ own. He could've had it all the while, but instead _Mr. Dumble_ kept it a secret from him. The teen fumed that he was one of the richest wizards alive but went around in Dudley's castoffs. That was going to change and change a lot.

He thought back to when Vernon had spoken to him after they come through the door at number 4 Privet Drive.

 _-_ _ **FLASHBACK -**_

"BOY! There are going to be some new rules this summer," Vernon almost yelled as soon as the door had closed behind them. The large man that he called uncle continued speaking before Harry even had time to blink. "You will stay in your room when you are not called to help your Aunt. The only other time you will leave is to mow the lawn or do other chores you are told to do. Additionally! Every third day you will send that bloody letter that says you are _well._ Do you understand?" the angry man asked, his face taking on an unhealthy hue of red.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," was the stoic response.

"Well then, make sure to keep that freaky stuff in your room away from us normal folks. We're going out tonight, and will not be home until tomorrow afternoon, or later. Do not leave your room while we're away." the same delightful smile played along the fat man's lip. It was the same petty smile he always bestowed on his nephew when he denied him something.

"No, Uncle Vernon," Harry said heaving a great sigh. If they were going out and grounding him to his room, then it would be another night without food. He hated it here, and he hated the Dursleys. The neglect and abuse had already started by them denying him food. If he was lucky, he might get an evening meal.

After sitting for a moment in front of the little rickety table that he used for homework, Harry heard Vernon's car depart. He knew the door wasn't locked, since they'd be away for a while and he might need the use the loo - and of course to mow the lawn. While he was sitting there, his mind was thinking.

There were a few ways out of this, but the one he liked most was his revenge on the Dursleys, and a misdirect to others. He needed to get it done before the Order set up their routines, as he was convinced that they would continue as before. Last summer with the 'Dung' and dementors, had shown him that they had been guarding him. And he was sure they were going to continue.

He had already done a lot of careful planning so that Vernon might take the fall. Which Harry had no problems with, because that bastard and his family had abused him so much that he could care less if the fat man rotted in prison for a crime he didn't commit. The Dursleys were gone for the night, so why wait when the opportunity had presented itself immediately? There was really only one thing to do and do it right away... he was going take matters into his own hands.

His OWLs were done, though he didn't know the results yet. However, he was sure he had at least five passing grades. Which were the requirements to be _a magician,_ which was a high enough rank to succeed in the Wizarding World _._ Without at least five acceptable grades in the test, he'd be like Hagrid when he came of age, someone with magic, but not allowed to carry or use a wand. Therefore, he needed to make sure to stay out of trouble until he was seventeen. If he went unnoticed until then, everything would fix itself. To succeed, he had to prepare as well as plan.

He started thinking about what he needed to keep, only things he absolutely could not do without. There were personal things of sentimental value, but now that he had a few extra hours, he could make it look like everything, even his treasures, were destroyed in a fire.

Vernon had closed for the fireplace some time ago and had repaired it after Mr. Weasley had destroyed two years back. With a little cunning and the help of a knife, he got hold of one the edges, and it soon it easily came apart. He lit an old newspaper to make sure the smoke went up the flue. It did, so he set about burning everything he wasn't taking with him. Which was a lot.

The only things that he saved were; his invisibility cloak, his broom and his photo album. He would need the first two to escape. The latter was all he had to know his family. And it was with that on his mind that he let Hedwig out of her cage. "Hedwig, my lovely friend, I'm going to make a really big mess. So please fly around and hunt for a while. I'm going to be hidden, so don't be afraid. Stay alive, and I'll call you when things settled down."

The snowy owl gave a hoot and flew out the window. She knew her owner would call her soon, so she wasn't afraid.

The rebellious teen made sure the books and letters were craftily burnt. He needed to make sure that anyone looking would recognize what was in the grate. So, there were a few letters from his friends, and his schoolbooks. He shed a few tears of nostalgia here and there - yes there was moments of joy in all the sadness, but the thought of all he was to do, and what that may hit Vernon, made it child's play. After an hour and a half of work, he was done. Anyone who searched for him would think that someone had been in a hurry to get rid of them.

He was going to make it look like he was killed, so he first made his way to the cupboard under the stairs. Dumbledore had said that as long as he saw Privet Drive as his home, so did the blood wards. "NEVER" was the word that ran firmly through his mind, as he had read about it, since they got powered by the 'love of a family' and _love_ was one thing that this family didn't have, especially not for him.

But Harry thought for a moment, _'Okay let's go for that.'_ He stuck himself in the right index finger with a sewing needle, to get fresh blood. He put three small drops of fresh blood (no external magic or traceable potions on it) on the inside of the door. "Home of Harry Potter," he spoke in a low voice as he drew three small pentagrams with his blood. Here he really missed the blood quills. All the while he was thinking, _'When Albus Dumbledore looks for me, here is where he be looking hereafter.'_

The next step was bloody serious; it was blood magic. He had to cut himself, drop blood in a bucket filled with a gallon of water and a potion he had made in the Come and Go Room at Hogwarts.

The potion was brewed so that a with few drops of fresh blood, water and help of some blood magic, it would make the results look like loads of fresh blood. However, the amount of blood he needed was not enough from what he got with just a few drops of fresh blood. For the potion to work, he couldn't add any blood older than three months.

The bucket of water would be a gallon and a half, equaling to six to seven liters, for each gallon of water twenty ounces of blood was needed, as of that some thirty (30) ounces blood was needed. Five ounces of stored could be added for every ounce of fresh. Hence, he took the knife and cut the outside of his right hand. It was already scarred anyway. Holding the bleeding hand over a bucket prepared for blood, he measured his fresh blood by using one of his Aunt Petunia's best teacups. Two cups should do. Then with the still bleeding hand, he added nine cups stored blood.

He closed the wound by applying the ointment he had received from Poppy before he left, with his other hand. She had said that as often as he _got into trouble_ he might be needing it. With only a few words she indicated that she understood that it might be used during the summer. The wound would heal in a few minutes.

It was a lot more blood than needed, but double the blood didn't spoil it, when just very too little would not only be bad but make it totally useless. Now he simply watched as the old blood and new blood mingled with the potion and water in the bucket. He was glad that he had prepared ahead and stored his blood daily in the Room, while he was brewing this marvelous potion.

There was enough to set up a very gory scene, a normal person might spill a little more than a gallon, if cut open, and he had a bucket full. Anyone looking would think there had been a murder, or a bad mutilation, which was just what Harry wanted and planned for.

It was easy enough to spill some here and there or drop it in various places. The first thing he did was put some undiluted blood on his bed, with a few splashes on the wall, the rest of the stored blood came to good use here. It would look like he had been stabbed with a knife as he lay in bed. But for that had to look like it was masked, so then he turned the mattress, and put on a clean sheet. The bloody one was shoved in the laundry basket, under some other clothes.

Then he dragged a towel that had been dipped in blood from the bedroom into the bathroom, where he made a proper big spot. As if he went, or was dragged there, to try and stop the bleeding to spread more in the room.

In closing, he put blood stains on many door handles, and then he came to the big part. The saw, axe and knife were dipped in blood and badly wiped clean, and there was bloodstains where someone would hold them. Again, some stored blood came to good use. Stored blood was without potion and was good on some places where it might have been wiped or tried to be washed off. He then went through the house and made it look like someone tried to _wipe_ it all down. All to make it look like someone did a bad job in trying clean up a crime scene. It all appeared as if they were scared and in a hurry.

It would be quite nasty for the Dursleys, but after many years of hell he had put up with it was time for repayment.

After setting it all up, Harry snuck out with help of his invisibility cloak. He locked the door with the spare key, and then put it back under the doormat. He went slowly towards the park, looking at the grass behind him to make sure that there weren't any foot imprints from any other invisible people. He got on his broom and flew on towards London.

 _\- END FLASHBACK -_

Everything had gone smoothly. His name was not Harry Potter anymore and he was also legally _of age._ All the spells that had been on him Sikkso had removed. Even those on his wand. He had also been given the address of Gringotts branch in Sweden. A place called _Vadköping_ in the town _Örebro._ It would be roughly in the middle of Sweden, with _Swedish eyes seen._ It would mean the route _Stockholm - Karlstad_. But it he shouldn't need to visit the bank, unless he lost his things, then he could get help there. It was more like an emergency solution, to know where to find a local Swedish Gringotts. Harry thought of the Nordic region as an opportunity to take a vacation.

He would not let any traces of Harry Potter go to Sweden, and from there he'd discreetly go to the Mediterranean. But all those things lay in the future.

 _AN: In this story Dumbledore had put the broom in Harry's trunk with a note, and that's how he got it._


	5. Potters Bar

The Escape

Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden  
Smargden for storyline  
Fairywm for the English writing

 _ **F: Thanks for coming back and sticking with this story. Here's an extra-long chapter for you. I hope you like what we've done. Harry's name will see-saw back and forth between Harry and Sal.**_

 _ **I appreciate all the reviews and love the suggestions. Please make sure to give a hand to Smargden for his time and the original storyline.**_

 _ **A polite reminder that Smargden's OC will be speaking in broken English. I know it's hard to follow sometime, but she is Swedish, and her English will reflect that. Also remember Smargden is also Swedish and this is how he speaks English.**_

 _ **Thanks again.**_

 _ **Fairywm**_

 _S: I placed an AN: a bit into text it fit better there, Kungsleden is a walking trail 435 Km (265 mile) in the wilderness some of it are in national park. But joint decision changed it and moved it to chapter end it's ((AN_ : 'Lappi'))

 _And by the way. Some sentences are me (Smargden) putting my quill in the jamjar, and as a Swedish old-timer (70+) my parlance do interfere, yes some spelling and grammar-error may be left, most of it (if not all) is my fault. Oh - in this episode there be a lot of them as we have OC coming in on the playground - or is it the other way around - Our Harry be playing in someone else's box of sand, that OC do speak - as 'it' do, just laugh, but please do not stop reading and start forming error-report's. (LOL)_

 _And by the way, all credits for making my poor way (Words: 4,675 at this point) of telling my story in Swedish to a good one (Words: 7,534) in English go to Fairywm, I can tell you - to make a story in your mind is one thing - but to try to make a story that is in someone else's head therein is the trouble. And in my word, it's 338 pages and chapter 4 ends in page 15. You are in for a ride._

 _If you like to review to me - you can do that in your language at my place - I do put my original version up close after it be up here, (my original compared to this is as it's someone put notes and ideas down scratched on the backside of a napkin from a 4'th class restaurant in harbor slum. And I'm glad to see a lot of readers from all around the world now finding and reading my Swedish stories, pse - say Hello in a review - your language is ok it be the light of the day in my life.  
Yours - Smargden _

**Hphphp**

 **Chapter 5 Potters Bar**

Sal made sure to maintain his subscriptions to _The Prophet_ and _The Quibbler._ He wanted to see what they were saying about Voldemort, and himself. Though he wasn't quite used to them, _The Quibbler_ knew what they were talking about. Harry knew that the report of Dumbledore having wrackspurts, nargles, and whatnot were silly, but he needed to read about all that in case there was a hidden message there. Most people didn't realize that the Lovegoods were very smart people. He couldn't take an oath that the silly articles were not some kind of hidden message to someone that had the key to how to translate it to common sense.

Gringotts, and especially Sikkso, had taken it upon themselves to help Harry … ummm Sal, with everything he requested, for a fee, of course, and that did nothing damaging to his fortune. With Gringotts help, all purchases became untraceable. And while he was identifying himself as the Potter heir, and lived in the Potter apartment, he needed to stop thinking of himself as a Potter, if it was not for a very special, or legal, reason.

He was sitting in his new place. Thankfully, it was furnished with all the necessities. The cupboards were stocked with cooking and eating utensils, and there were dry goods such as; pasta, rice, semolina, flour, sugar and salt - even bags of milk powder, not to forget coffee and tea. After his first cup of tea, he visited the nearby grocery store for a few perishables; eggs, milk and meats.

Sal now began to realize that the apartment made a great hidey-hole, but the summer was just starting, and he needed a plan, or two, on what to do. He wanted to see the sun shine around the clock. Ever since he heard about it, it was something he dreamed of, well, that was one of many things he wanted _to experience_ before he died for real. He wanted to make good start this summer, so the young free wizard decided that he was going up to Northern Scandinavia.

The first thing on his 'to do list' was to go through all the mail that had been in 'the vault'. Gringotts had placed them in a super shrunken package after scanning out the bad ones. They didn't tell him that it would almost fill a good-sized room when he tapped it with his wand.

The sacks kept expanding and puffing out as the mail spread. He quickly noticed the inventory list that Gringotts had made on their initial examination of the letters, which noted how they could be dealt with. It looked to be divided into three separate piles, each pile was tagged, making his job easier. He commended the goblins for their thoroughness and got to work.

The three groups were; normal, unfriendly, and neutralized danger. Each tagged with what danger had the cost of neutralizing it. He also saw labels on the letters and noted the date of arrival and name of sender, along with a document of from where the stored item originated, there were a few that were anonymous, but the names showed anyway. All of this was done by goblin magic.

' _Wow, they must have worked triple overtime to get that done so soon - or it was prepared long time ago, and magically updated as things were deposited',_ Sal thought as he went through the first stack. While he plowed through the mail, he divided it into four categories.

A. Simple thanks, and encouragement, along with birthday congratulations.

B. A little more personally worded letters.

C. Sharp letters, which was on the verge of threatening.

D. What used to be cursed letters but were now uncursed by the goblins.

Each group of missives could also be divided in two subdivisions; anonymous or not.

As he quickly skimmed the letters, he noticed that many came from the same people. They were _letters of appreciation_ before the holidays and his birthday, and they often had small personalized gifts attached. After reading a few, he began to feel disappointed at not receiving them several years earlier.

Among the encouraging letters, he found some were from; Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ginny Weasley... and another twenty or so he recognized from school.

Three letters of the group B contained marriage proposals to their daughters, which, per the date, were written when he was between six and eight years old. He recognized the name Greengrass. He remembered her name was Daf… something _,_ 'The Ice Queen of Slytherin'. He had never really met her, but she was a good-looking girl - yes. As far as he knew she wasn't in Draco's clutches.

Among the more _unusual_ letters, were a few from Luna Lovegood. Her missives were quite _strange._ Well not _strange_ , however, she wrote about things he remembered her talking about last year. It was as if she was saying one thing but meaning something else. Much like the paper her father wrote.They were long and wordy, but every letter ended with a depressing paragraph on how she knew he'd never read them. And she was right, until now. Still it was quite heartbreaking to read a small girl's sad words.

 _...in closing, even though I do not think you will ever read this, I know that it's more for my own heart. It helps when I write these things to you, I can tell you things that I don't feel comfortable saying to anyone else. It's like writing to Santa Claus, everyone does it, but they know nobody reads it. They can tell him all about how they were naughty or nice, and no one will ever know._

 _Thank you, Harry Potter, for being there._

 _Luna L._

He had not developed anything other than sisterly relationships among his female friends, or brotherly for the boys. Most of the students he knew were okay, save the few that were magical versions of Dudley. He didn't like them at all. Luna had made a place in his mind and heart last year. It was only as he read the letters that he had _noticed_ her.

While he slowly read, it was as like she was in front of him, speaking the words aloud. He could almost hear her airy voice, that unequivocally believed every word she wrote. _'Luna,'_ he thought wistfully, _'was there maybe something more?'_ The inquiry worked idly in the back of his mind, he just didn't know what that something might be.

He put her letters aside for later and continued with the rest. It took him three days to get the others sorted into small groups, and in chronological order.

When he was done, he wrote a long form letter to answer all in categories A and B, making sure that each had sender's name affixed to it. He wanted them to know that he felt pleased that they had written, so he gave each one a personal touch.

In the beginning, he didn't do anything active with group C and D. He was planning on publishing them. It would show the _sympathy_ that existed for those who had written them. With group C, he built a list of the senders to compared with group D. They coincided almost a hundred percent. It would be enough to publish them as a joint Group.

The superb thing about the mailbox the goblins had given him being a Gringotts vault, was that goblin-magic told where it originated from. A normal P.O. boxes don't have that ability. That feature alone made it worth the price. However, to put the name in the paper as a bit much, so perhaps he should keep them anonymous. A thought for later.

As Sal looked at the mountain of post, he was in a way glad that it never came to _Jail Number 4,_ as he now referred to the Dursleys house. If it had, Vernon would have burned it all. Still in the last five years, he could've received them at Hogwarts. Yes, he blamed old whiskers.

Then, out of nowhere, he got an idea. He put the latter two groups into chronological order, making sure to get them all, named or not. After he bundled them together, he made copies. Now, he just needed to write some introductory pages, and then there would be a whole _book_. It was then that he decided to make sure all the culprits were named.

Two days more, and it was done. With many packs of blank paper, not parchment, he sent that and all the copies of the two groups to Gringotts with the request that they be made into thousands of books, which he amply named it ' _The Revenge',_ and freely give them to the public. There would never be more than a few at one place, at one time. The distribution points would constantly move, to prevent the Ministry from stopping them. Added to the book of letters was Harry Potter's own history, up to the current point in time.

In the first pages, you would read about the Boy-Who-Lived's life at the Dursleys, the the unlawful imprisonment of Sirius Black, and the debilitating injury of Alice Longbottom. The pages pointed out that it was a strange coincidence that both his godparents were unable to take care of him just days after he was orphaned.

Then there was Wormtail, aka Peter Pettigrew, aka Scabbers, and how he managed to stay out of sight as the rat he is. Then of Albus Dumbledore's redirect of all the mail addressed to Harry Potter, to a storeroom that no one ever investigated. There was no need to tell about the Gringotts vault, so for the public it was storeroom.

The tale continued as Harry come to Hogwarts, and the pursuit of _the Philosopher's Stone_ that ended with the death of a possessed professor. Second year, the fraudster of a teacher, one which was only good at Obliviation. Then Voldemort's diary and adventure of Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. The story went on to his third year, and Sirius' escape, plus the Ministry putting the Dementors at the school, which nearly killed him no less than three times over the year.

Fourth year, Harry put in a great deal of speculation on how someone could disguise himself as one of Albus Dumbledore's longtime friends, without the experienced man noticing, or if he did, he let it continue. Perhaps the Headmaster was worked too hard, after all he had three full-time jobs. Harry hinted that the cost of ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion must have cost a fortune. A fortune that the fugitive Bartemius Crouch Jr. could not have had, nor could he brew it himself, since each brew takes three weeks - and he needed a lot of it. 7 to 9 doses a day, no less than five days each week, add to that the weekends. It was also noted that he was the first to escape Azkaban, with the help of his father, who was a Ministry employee no less. Who was aiding him that year?

It went on as to how Harry Potter became 'of age' when he was forced to compete in the tournament meant for 'adults only', only no one never ever told him. And finally, the highlight of that year was Voldemort's embodiment, and those who came to his call.

He wrote about how people high up didn't like to hear about that, which resulted in a Ministerial employee sending two Dementors to the muggle area where Harry Potter lived, with orders to find and attack him. And the Ministry's recognition of his adulthood, when they called him to a full sitting of the Wizengamot, in contrast to them accusing him of underage magic and exposing it to non-magicals. However, it was his cousin and he that were attacked by said Dementors, who could only be controlled by the Ministry.

Finally, his fifth year, and of Snape's mental rape of Harry Potter, on the _orders_ of Albus Dumbledore. Furthermore, Dolores Umbitch, scratch, scratch... sorry, Umbridge and her ruining of Hogwarts, and the bloody blood quills. To end the year with the disaster at the Ministry, which resulted in the loss of his only 'family' member.

Everything was brief yet detailed enough to create a good image of Harry Potter's life. The references to the full sitting of the Wizengamot showed merits on the Ministry and hinted of them wronging him - close to how Sirius Black was wronged.

At the end the publisher, anonymous of course, apologized in the name of Harry Potter to those who had sent friendly letters and presents over the years. Claiming he had never received them, knew nothing about them, and was unable to respond. It further mentioned that the Boy-Who-Lived was _missing,_ and that Albus Dumbledore feared that something bad has happened to him.

Sal grinned manically, this was going to put the fox in the hen house. He wrapped the book up and sent to Sikkso with a note on how he wanted it distributed.

There were riots in the magical world as the public read all about the life of their hero, Harry Potter. Those who wrote the threatening letters were now _subjects of interest_ to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In addition, the public now noticed that _The Prophet_ , was ruled by people hostile to the Boy-Who-Lived. The poor child.  
-

After the publishing, Sal/Harry asked Sikkso to hold the post until he came back. He had other things to do than to listen to the outcry. He would be more than happy to address it all later. With the help of Gringotts, he was now equipped with a magical ID, which looked like an ordinary muggle passport. The advantage was that the photograph and the name changed by the owner's own actions or thought. If he considered calling himself Peder Pedersen, a blond with a short stature, then the passport amended data to fit to that image. But as Sal Stern, he added a couple of extra years to his looks and date of birth. So, that no one would make a fuss that he lacked a legal guardian.

 **\- Start of travel -**

Sal went with muggle trains and buses, which were interchangeable at Newcastle, since he knew he could go to Scandinavia from there. There he had to wait an extra day, because he hadn't looked at the departure times in advance. This he adapted to the arrival time, but it would result in a possible searcher to his route if someone came to ask the right questions, in the right place.

His chaotic mind came up with many different ways to misdirect his pursuers, until he had lead them on quite the goose chase and was where they couldn't find him. In a way, he hoped that they wouldn't be able to find his trail for some months' time, and after he had moved on. Leading the way north, when in his was in the south of Spain, or even some island in West Indies - if he lived that long that is.

Now he was at the ferry office, booking a ticket at the last moment to Gothenburg, Sweden. He replied "Philip Lamberth" when asked about his name. No one asked for a passport. Later, he continued with that name at the airport outside Gothenburg. Where he bought a ticket to Kiruna. There would be a change of flight at the airport Arlanda, outside Stockholm. All in all, it had taken him nearly four days to get from London to Kiruna. A day on the boat, and a long day alternating between trains and buses. Before that he had spent a whole day in Newcastle, and one night at the hotel in Gothenburg, but now he finally arrived up North.

Midsummer was only one week.

His first impression of this remote place was - ' _Where do I do what?'_ After the bus to Kiruna Center, he walked the streets and rethought what he was doing. It must have been the absence of intelligence and common sense in all the commotion that caused him to travel without a fixed schedule for everything. Therefore, he strolled along pavements, searching for somewhere to eat, and then some place he could put up his tent.

That was how he wound up talking with some of the local young people, which led to more discussion with other youngsters. What he found out was that there were _two different_ types of midsummer celebrations here. One was that they who celebrated the summer solstice on the _correct_ day. The other, was on a Friday and the weekend close to the celebration, making it a business holiday.

The festivities were divided, one was family style, with many adults and small children doing crazy dances around a wooden pole dressed in grass and flowers. Or the young adults' way of having fun in other ways.

He started to inquire what to do, when and where. Which is how he came to be talking to many of the locals, mostly girls.

One of the local girls found a target, and almost grabbed Sal in the means to really show him ' _Lappi'_ and explained that the Swedish midsummer celebrations really had fallen out of style and lacked any tradition. She told him that celebrations of the old time were not religious but about living conditions.

"It starts with July, then August, and ends in March," she said slyly, counting out each month until she was holding up nine fingers. "What can you conclude from that?" she asked, giving him a wink

"Nine fingers? Something about nine months?" he inquired with a very confused look. He looked her up and down, she as a bit on the short side, about his height, with long black hair that fell down her back. She had brown eyes and was well built, like she got a lot of exercise. All in all, she was quite attractive.

"Nine months is what we women take from midsummer, until we give birth to our children. In the old times, almost all children were born around the same time in the spring," she explained. "There are several reasons. One, after a long winter, most diseases are frozen away, and the spring has excessive sun and heat. A mother who gave birth during the winter months, when conditions were poor, would have a lot harder time recovering. The child may not have gotten the light it needed, but if passes to the summer, they are better equipped than many _._ However, if she gave birth at the end of March, when the conditions are significantly better, both the baby and the mother would have had better chance in staying alive. Now, I'm talking of time hundreds or more years ago. Nowadays, it does not matter much when you give birth, even up here."

The only thing he could say was, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I don't have a world map but remind me to show you later. Up here, compared to America, we are north of all the mainland - north of Alaska, this is no Florida. Winter here starts early and ends, well fast but late."

"Are we really that high up?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yes, can you tell what time of the day is it? Without looking at your watch?"

He was so surprised and just looked up at the sun and replied, "Hmm, three pm, I think."

"Ah PM, you mean three in the afternoon, ye?" He nodded, she laughed a little. "You learn, it's a quarter past ten. It's less than two hours to midnight. You see we have a 100 days with 24 hours sun up here, and without the sun, wintertime. Still, you must see it to comprehend, dark, yes - but never true lightless, almost always there is light enough for you to walk around even away from town."

"Really? I've always wanted to see that," Sal said, looking around with new eyes. "So, what are the symbols of the midsummer? I mean, like that pole over there?" he asked, pointing to a small maypole a block away.

"Oh - that little one, that one is an ad for the festival place. If you go close you find a paper telling you, times when things be up. Ne, the symbol is from the ancient runes from the long time past," she explained as they walked around a bit. "They had a straight standing mark of male masculinity, while something that looks like bush twigs marked woman, femininity. Maypole was initially only a straight rod with green twigs around - symbolizing. . . hmm. . . _Manwoman_. Or better man in women. Over the years it clarified the masculinity by adding two balls high up with later simplified with to two rings. You may understand the parable more then."

He could not help but blush.

She continued, "Now, there are not many who remember the old signs. They drink to be drunk, do things they do not remember and think they had fun, that's what they do. But okay what do you want us to do?"

"What is there to choose from?" He was too confused to note she spoke in terms of 'us'.

"Well, to be in town, finding someone who can sell you a thump of booze, then drinking yourself unconsciousness is surely the most common. Or go to Riksgränsen, a place up at the border to Norway, and there are drinkin there too, I think. It's a bit more wilderness, but it tends to be festive like that there too - but much softer. Another option is of course if you are interested in _real_ outdoor activities, hiking into the wilderness, common starting point is at Abisko, half the way to Riksgränsen."

"The unconsciousness isn't exactly what I'm fond of," he admitted, not wanting to go down that path. "That last thing you said, can you describe it a little better?"

"Okay, but you need other clothes, other shoes. Then vi go to Abisko, from there vi go into the national park. It's a little up, but not dangerous, can you go with backpack two mil?" she asked with a bit of doubt that his scrawny frame could got that far. Still, she was willing to take him as far as he could go.

"That won't be a problem, it certainly sounds interesting. So yes, I can do that, what are the 'vi'?" he asked, getting excited.

"Of course, of course, I have not asked, but if you want me with... so it will be you, and me, that's we, 'vi' in Swedish. Then there's all sorts of others out there, of course. But then vi have to think about the plan. I suggest the _little_ tour, it's about six mil, I have gone on some times before with just an overnight stay, but it is certainly not enjoyable. I suggest shorter stages and more overnight stays. We can find a tent site directly we come up to Abiskojauri it is just under a mil, and if you are not used to walking in mountain terrain that can even be tuff the very first day."

"That sounds great, what else?" he asked as he looked at her with eager eyes. Imaging in his head all the things she was telling him. Hiking in nature, camping under the stars, and seeing a real celebration of the midsummer festivities. It sounded like a great time.

"The next day, vi go further a mil, but with an elevation gain of three hundred meters, it does not sound much, but it _feels._ Then we make an easy day trip in just eight kilometers, but it is better to stay there by the stream. Then we have a double long distance to go. For the last day to have easy walk back, and shorter distance than the first day. Thus, five-day trip with four nights in the mountains. That is planned overnights, for that, we can of course choose to stay several nights in the same place. Does that sound like something you can handle?"

"If we're not going too fast, or the packing too heavy, I should be able to do it," the dark-haired wizard agreed, thinking it would be a mild walk on paved trails.

"I have been there many times before, usually five six times each summer. I have a tent I normally use, pans, too. You can borrow the sleeping bag, I have several, but you need to have good shoes and comfortable clothing that can withstand a little rain, the rain can come anytime, in minutes. Ryggis, that's the backpack, you need a more functional than the little you carry now. You look a little urban that must be handled. We need to have lightweight food, freeze-dried is _turistlyx,_ fastmacka, instant mashed potatoes are easily handled. What's really good when you are out in the wilderness is fried eggs and bacon. Bread, brown bread is good. Mackisar, macaroni, pasta and pork. Thus, the energy-rich foods when you are out, rye bread with raisins are also things you love to eat out there. Coffee or tea?" the girl listed, really getting into what they were planning.

"Tea for me, please, with milk and sugar," he said, almost bouncing with excitement. This was what he had been looking for when he left. To think that he hooked up with a good-looking local girl on his first stop was awesome.

"Opsan, then milk powder, we should remember, then, let's say I compose a menu for us two, to be out ten days. When we leave here, we have the first tent at Abisko Center, then at least four out at the mountain and when we come down just six tent nights. We add in three extra out there, it's only a reserve. Then clothe you, in addition to outer garments need at least, well, I suggest, a clean underwear, top and down, every morning. It is time to rinse the clothes out there, but at least three to switch between, preferably five then. Socks, you may need to change during the day, so expect at least seven changes of them. Are you still on it?" she asked, really hoping he was.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes, and we can stay a few extra nights out," was his joyful answer.

"Then it's one thing just left, that's how much I get?"

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, confused at the question.

"I being your guide then. Here we are fighting for the tourists, a common price where it is up to ten or even twelve people in a group, it cost 500 bucks per person per day, now you have me completely private."

"Opsan… ummm... is that how you say it?... how much... are you going to have... then?" he tried to work out the local currency but couldn't quite get it down. That and he was bit disappointed that she wanted to be paid in the first place. Not that he could fault her, but still...

"Okay, either I have received a graft with a group or I have not received it. I have either received three 'lax' that is normally salmon - but now we are speaking of money then it's thousands of our money, that's three thousand for a week or nothing at all. Let's say this is a half of a week ... or perhaps a week. Say a thousand bucks then, and we do not care if it goes over a week."

"A thousand crowns, and then you take care of me, so I don't get lost in the wilderness, and that I eat properly?" he asked, Mrs. Weasley fleetingly came to mind, but he dismissed her and concentrated on the girl in front of him. He wanted to make sure he understood her correctly.

"Yes, something like that, and of course you stand for ingredients for the food, it's going to somewhere in the six to eight hundred it too?" she stated as a question, hoping that all the cost didn't make him shy away.

"Okay," he said casually, much to her delight. To him it was but a pittance of his money. That and he wasn't sure if he was going to survive to spend it.

"Cool, I have a job. Okay, my name is Kajsa and your name is?" the now named Kajsa said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the closed shops, to show him the best places to go tomorrow.

"Harry," he said, so flustered that he gave his real name, before he could think of all name variants he had used to get here.

"Cool, Harry, OK, we'll start with outfit you," she all but demanded. "You need to walk in the shoes a few days before we go in into the mountain. And if you have not booked you in any hotel we have camping cabins we also rent out. Do take in there, it be a lot easier to plan our mountain hike."

"I really forgot to think of time," Harry said, looking once more at the nighttime sun. "The sun is high up there is a lot of time to find a place for the night. You said 'rent a cabin'?" he asked with a tilt of his head. This was going to take a few days to get used to.

"My family have a little area for campers and some cabins for renting. It's like bungalow - but fits our klimat," she explained.

"Okay, can you take me there?" the dark-haired wizard asked. "We can shop tomorrow," he added.

"Let's go," Kajsa said happily. Then she guided him to where he would sleep.

What followed was some of Harry's weirdest days. Kajsa took him to the center of Kiruna, where she insisted on shopping with him. He left with very stable, yet comfortable, shoes, pants and jacket of _military camo_ type. As well as a cap that had mosquito net. He quickly learned to appreciate that. The clothes were supplemented with a belt to which a hefty knife could be fixed to it, but he was told not to have one in public. A pair of gloves also helped against mosquitoes during summer nights . . . nights . . . it was sunny twenty-four hours a day, and the mosquitoes never rested. He came to notice that there was also a type of giant fly. They were horseflies, and they cut out big pieces of your skin, which hurt, a lot. Then there were the ordinary mosquitoes that drilled half inch under your skin and sucked your blood. Not to mention, the gnats and the mini gnats, that were so small that the net didn't help. Thank Merlin, for anti-mosquito spray, it was with that wonderful invention that he survived.

In the evenings Kajsa dragged him to the sauna, it was not just the two of them. Initially, it was a embarrassing for Harry to see and be seen, but he soon learned that it was _SAUNA_ in force, nothing else, it's you - only YOU - the steam. You sweat and everything bad inside you got out with the sweat, so the whole of you gets clean from the inside out. And after a couple of times, the novelty wore off. Kajsa warned him that he _had_ to _control_ himself in the sauna with others, especially around the ladies. It could very well be that they might be in that situation during a mountain tour, and then she would not be ashamed of him. Harry knew that it was only a pretext, but he said he understood.

Kajsa had also loaned him a sturdy, but easy backpack named _fjällräven,_ and he understood that it would be only Muggle equipment. Hence, he let his own 'ryggis' stay in the trunk, which he had only opened in the cottage he rented, and only to get what he needed out. For two days, they walked back and forth along an old gravelly road, Harry had his new rucksack, fully loaded, on his back to get the feel on how everything worked. If he got blisters on his feet, it was better now while it was possible to fix or, at worst, abort. Kajsa had been right about good boots being needed to hike.

At first, he had no idea why his guide made him a make a walking stick, but just like Kajsa told him he would need it. He started to lean on it and found it too soft, so he need to replace the first with one that was more stable. So, he made another, and carved his own markings on it. He used the knife that she made him buy. Knife wasn't quite the word he'd use, no, he would call it a machete. However, he was told it was in fact a knife.

Everything was ready and now the journey began.

It was a bit of a different timetable than they had planned, the morning train from Kiruna took them almost ten mil up to Abisko. They got there early, so they chose to start walking immediately. The first tourist trap was a _wooden_ door, the gateway to the mountains. Then it was a well-trodden path that had boards to go over the wet areas. It was also to reduce the wear on the ground Kajsa had told him.

Sure, it was daunting to leave even the small settlements that STF's tourist station Abisko and go on foot along the mountain stream that was beside the trail. The sign said that the trail was called _Kungsleden._ One of Sweden's most spectacular hiking trails. Since the first night of camping was within the National Park, they were restricted to a little place at the very beginning of the lake.

Harry noticed that there were people from virtually all over the world here. And he had already noticed that _night_ meant that the sun was just standing a little lower in the sky. Still, he had not yet become accustomed to a full sun all day and night.

"Tomorrow we turn from the main trail, it becomes a pretty tough stage so we start early, and then we start to climb upwards. We take many small breaks. Then when we camp next, we can _spread out_ a little more, because we be outside the park," his guide explained as she poked the fire with a long stick.

Harry nodded tiredly, he misunderstood just how far they would be walking each day. It was like she said; however, he had also noticed that there was a huge difference between mil and mile. Kajsa had told the Swedish _**mil**_ _it_ was not the English _**mile**_. A mile was about one and a half kilometers, while the Swedish mil was ten kilometers, approximately six times more. Something he was going to have to be careful of in the future, but he had completed the first stage. He was now a mountain hiker.

Now that they had settled for the night, he was eager to sleep. She noted how tired he was and shooed him to the sleeping bags and started to prepare for the night. As he settled in the bag, he wished his poor feet a good night's rest. They would be going further tomorrow.

The second day was as Kajsa had said _heavy,_ no, it was **heavy**.They left the lake and Abiskojaure cabins, as they were called, at the south side of the lake. The trail also shared the western path that led past a Sami camp Råvvetievva, or something like that, and then continued to Allakasstugorna. However, she led him along the famous Kungsleden, and they had about half a mil of almost flat terrain before they are turned east, which was now going up, the following kilometers were uphill, and **uphill**.

Harry began to understand what Kajsa had meant by many small breaks. He was glad of his new boots that took care of his feet. Not to mention that the walking stick, which was now his best friend. The more he used his new best friend, the more it felt like a wizard's staff. It was almost as if it started to become - _magical_.

They were at the height of a cabin, cottage Kieron, when Kajsa said, "Now, it is advisable that you change your socks. The worst is over now, and you did better than I had expected. Tonight, we celebrate the midnight sun," she said looking around at the sky checked for clouds that could herald the rain - but found none. "We probably will not see it because it's behind the mountain ridge there, but that doesn't matter."

"Okay, I need the break," sighed Harry as he started to take off his shoes. His poor feet were very thankful, making him groan a bit in pleasure, which caused his companion to giggle.

"Here, hang this over you, it's for wind protection," Kajsa said as she handed him a bit of strange cloth. "You're sweaty, you could get hypothermia in this wind without this. You feel warm, but to be sweaty and exposed to the winds do not go together. After replacing the socks, we drink a little hot stock before we move on."

"Thanks, for taking care of me," the boy said as he unfolded the cloth and draped it over him as instructed, feeling better in doing so. "I'd probably just have sat and done nothing more myself. What about you, shouldn't you change? And what is this?" he asked, fingering the cloth, even as he noted she was nowhere near as sweaty as he was.

"I'm much more used to this and are not in need to change," she said, waving away his concern. "There are things called _routine_ and I take care of you that's why you pay me. I'll take care of you - if not, who's going to pay me? - And _'that'_ is a good windbreaker, its waterproof, that piece of cloth as you holding," she explained distractedly as if seeing what had happened. "See three years ago one of our customers was a little _too relaxed_... well his tent got on fire, small burns he got yes, tent ruined yes, he put it in one of ours garb... a... g… well 'skräptunnor', as soon he got away. I rescued what could be usable, that is the bottom piece it that tent, I always keep it in reach length of ten seconds. It take me less than fifteen seconds to be protected from rain, rain and ye - wind."

"I get it," he stated with a nod, huddling in the cloth, "and I'm glad you persuaded me to hire you. It is rough going, and I would've probably never have come up with the idea to come here. Not, without help." He looked around the beautiful surrounding and thought that he might have missed this, if she hadn't approached him. The majestic mountains, the low hanging sun, not to mention the good-looking guide. It was all well worth the price.

"You! There are _people_ who come here to walk the trail, they may have _office clothes_ and _dancing shoes_ a pair bags of potato chips and a bunch of bira as supplies," she huffed at the stupidity of some people.

"Potato chips and a bunch of bira? Potato chips might be crisps but 'bunch of bira' is new to me. Hey, this feel so good," Harry sighed as he wriggled his toes.

"Ye - I know the feeling - I do it too - when my feet are in same condition as yours just were," she said with an indulgent smile, remember the first time she had to go through this routine. "And, sorry bira - beer, and a bunch is just that a bunch, what they can carry."

"Ok, I needed the rest more than I realized. Do you come up here in the winter too?" he asked, very curious as to what she did with her off time.

"Yes, we live here, my uncle has dog sledding, and I'm about to learn as I'll have to charge tourists to the span myself," Kajsa said proudly, making Harry grin at her. "Up to now I get to run second with him. Are your feet good to be shoed again - or do they need more time to cool down?"

"Wouldn't the wintertime be freezing, and about that hundred dark days?" he asked shivering at the thought. "Can I rest them little more?" he pleaded as he kept wriggling his toes.

"Take your time - not that long that you get cold," she agreed, keeping an eye on him to make sure that he didn't do just that. "And yes, dark, yes but not dark as a windowless room for coal, no it's a starlit and revontuli hm... hm... what you call it as the particles from the sun lit the sky?" she asked at looked at him with eyes focusing somewhere unknown.

"Do you mean the Northern Lights? The Aurora Borealis?" Harry asked very confused.

"Yes that it is yes," and with a sad distant tone she continued, "too bad you no can see now no. Oh … I think I lost myself - sorry, and yes it's cold at wintertime - but we are used to it, and it's different between cold and damn cold, but then we stay indoors. At the end of March, and almost throughout April, when it's really cool here. If you can, do come then, it is absolutely fantastic with wide open spaces here, white plains and glistening sun. So, yes, late winter is actually the best time here, and there is mosquito-free then."

"Maybe, who knows. I'm not sure what my plans are that far ahead, but now I'm ready to change," he said as put on fresh sock, and then his boots.

They drank the hot stock and moved on. Now that the worst of the climb was over, and the shoes had been ventilated and feet fanned, it was easy walk again. Twice during the steep climb Harry had cheated with magic. He had reduced the weight of the backpack to about half each time. It was a real nice workout to go as they did, but for him bad because he would have been out cold, unconscious due to overwork, before they were halfway to the cabin they paused at, if he hadn't cheated. Now his pack was back to its natural weight.

After yet an hour's walk, Kajsa pointed off to her right. "There go Kungsleden on, but we turn off and take the short tour. Over there should we do next camp, we could go further, but we who live up here rarely stay downhill of that kind of rocks."

Harry had seen when it turned from small tube of metal to a stick, and it expanded with small klicks - and she had her own walking friend. He looked, and he could see a part of rather rocky hillside far away.

Kajsa continued with her warning, "A single small stone that falls can be devastating. Going past is one thing, but to stay for the night right there, when there are better places close, is just _stupid._ "

They found a nice spot, or more properly, Kajsa brought them to one of the places she knew. They were not the only ones who chose that spot to camp on.

Kajsa was bustling around the campsite, and Harry wondered what she was doing, but he did not want to ask. She looked to be very _busy_. From a distance, with the last of the tea from his thermos, he sat and watched her. If he didn't know better, he'd've thought that she was creating runes as she placed stones around their tents. She put rocks on rocks at five different points around their area.

"You seem interested in what I do, does it bother?" she asked, never pausing in her task.

"No, I was just wondering," he answered nonchalantly, he really didn't was to seem pushy.

"Okay, it's a bit of midsommarhyllningen to Gaya, I bless our place, and in the night, should we . . . if you do not . . . mind, of course." She nervously came over to him as she had finished what she was doing.

"Mind what?" he asked, not understanding her stuttered words. She was blushing and nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Summer Solstice."

"Okay. You just let me know what to do," he said, shrugging it off as she knew better than he did.

"Okay, when the time comes for that, I'll show you the way. Until then, we'll just take it easy and unwind. Knowing the nature, if you have the smallest amount magic in you, you should _know_ that this place has _power._ My mother and her mother, and so on have been using this place for generations. Autumnal Equinox is one of the other occasions I am happy here."

"Magic?" he asked. He did feel the magic here, it was as bit like the Forbidden Forest, except way purer. Still there was something different about it, and he hoped that she explained a bit better.

"Do you know about shamanism, some using drum, but there are other ways to get in touch with the spirits too. The sauna I wanted you on earlier was a bit of a _purification_ I wanted you to be in. It is a bit of a prerequisite for what follows. I hope you forgive me if I have misled you into pagan traditions, but I had no one else to get in with, and I was desperate to have someone with me now. You're young, how old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen, next month. Do something?" he asked, putting down his now finished tea, and wonder what she was getting at.

"I, myself, am nineteen, you looked older, maybe a little. . . little big diff, but okay, what do you like me as a girl?" she shuffled a bit, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, you seem fun, straightforward, pretty and you seem to know what you're doing. So sure, you're okay," Harry answered casually, but kindly. He did think she was very kind, and she had a captivating personality.

"Okay, next question, you're really svenning, aren't you?"

"Svenning?"

"You… is… you not been with a girl before," her face blushed red as she tried to explain.

"How do you mean?"

"Very close - and I mean close."

"If you referring to sexual intercourse? No, my life has not… has not been easy," he hedged, not really wanting to get into just how difficult his life had been. There had never been time, or inclination into the fairer sex. Sure, he had lusted after Cho for a minute, but the disastrous date had put paid to that. Ginny was alright in a fan-girl way, though she had gotten better last year.

"But you're not gay, right? - Hey hold this right here." Kajsa said as she held one of tent poles.

"What?" A really confused Harry mumbled as he grabbed the thing she held out.

"Men like men, that is. You are not laid for other boys, I hope." came the reply from what now had become the inside of the tent as she setting up.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not, so no." He had never thought of a boys like that, though he did know a few that did, and wish them the best of luck.

"Okay, is it okay with you if we… if we travel that road and… and dress the maypole in the night?"

"A Maypole here?" the confusion was etched on his face and in his voice.

"Inside the tent, you're the rod and… yes you understand it?" she said slyly, as she led him into the tent.

That's where Harry stopped thinking for a long time, several days indeed. They had three nights and two extra days at that site. The whole time he was in a state of mind, that he did not really understand. He just drifted day to day in a state of bliss.

Kajsa noticed that Harry possessed tremendous amount of _power,_ more than anyone could have imagined. On one occasion, she had helped him to _play with_ the clouds. It was one of those games some _schamanen's_ used to do for fun, Kajsa told him. Getting the summer clouds to resemble different figures, Harry succeeded beyond expectations, so scary good and she became quite lyrical over Harry's cloud forms. Turnip was the easiest, faces were harder, but when he saw a cloud to form an almost perfect bust of her and stay in shape over a minute she burst into tears.

"Why are you crying? I didn't mean to offend you," he stated, hoping he hadn't messed things up.

"Harry, no, I'm just so happy, of course I have cheated you out here, of course I have seduced you, poor boy, but there, you cannot have done without you also like me a lot. Despite this, I have subjected you to. Being able to _do this at this time_ it is so large and fills one with power, at least to me. I was so afraid you'd despise me now," she explained in a watery voice. Her brown eyes roved his face to see how he took her words.

"Despise - no, why should I?" he asked, very confused as to why she would even think that after the last few wonderful days they had spent together.

"Okay, Harry, I took pay to be your guide, the money has nothing to do with the _extra_ I made you do. I am ready to pay them back if you want. I am nobody… no… _That charge for - -_ it. Sure, I had hoped that we could. . . as we did. But then afterwards a thought came to me that you might have thought that I did it. . . for the money."

"Oh, yeah, I hadn't really thought about _that_ ," he confessed, scratching the back of his head. "No, you have honestly earned your pay, for taking care of me on the hike here and the way bay. Hell, I could even be convinced to increase the time you take care of me, because I have had a great time. Okay this hike was _extraordinary,_ really _extraordinary,_ but you may have other tourist things you can take me on, I have time. Actually, I have quite a few weeks to kill. I can pay the tourist tax for guidance," he babbled not completely making sense.

"Okay, okay, how many weeks?" she asked, eager to spend more time with him.

"To the middle of August," he said brightly as he was just a happy to spend time with her.

"TOPP, seven weeks, Oh - - - - Harry, seven thousand? But since there are only fifty percent chance to have jobs, we say half the time. I halved to three on a half thousand plus expenses," she calculated out loud.

"Seven weeks," he boasted, puffing out his chest, "and we agreed to a thousand a week, and determined a week at a time. If you do not appreciate my presence can you kick me out right away. I'll pay for all the time I'm forcing you to continue with me."

"You are hard on business," Kajsa said with a smirk, playing along, "but okay, that's your suggestion, I tried to be nice."

"Well, you need the money, and seven thousand for a month and a half is _poorly_ paid," he added with a frown, wondering if he was offering enough. He had no idea how much professional guides were paid. He did wonder if she was giving him a discount for 'tricking' him into celebrating the Solstice. Well, he could look it up when they got back.

"Yes, compared to having a standard job, yes, but to guide you around in the Arctic is no ordinary job. So, should we compare it with the possibility that I have no job at all, then it's really well paid," she stated firmly, not wanting to take any more than they had discussed.

"Okay, a little up on down," he conceded, letting it go for now. "Tell me more about what we're going to do, without going into too much detail? I want there to be some surprises."

"Okay, you may say stop if it gets too much," she stated firmly, with a small glare to make sure he understood. He nodded and she continued, "but it gets a lot of driving, you pay gasoline I have the car. The North Cape cliff is one of the real tourist traps. So, we can visit Hammerfest, where you can join the _Polar Bear Club_. Go skiing in the summer, can that be something for you? Or maybe some do some salmon fishing in the River Torne Älv, or in northern Norway. Oh, there I ran out of ideas, but like hiking, we can go a longer distance, we do not need to get to the tourist traps, it's really up to you to talk about what you want to do and then I'll take you to that. A visit the Ice Hotel in Jukkasjarvi, is a tourist trap, but we go into the mountains, we can make isgrotteövernattning ourselves without paying a lot extra for it. At summer time Ice Hotel, it's igloos in a cold store and you have warm snowmobile suits, submit for their guests."

"Okay, looks like you've got it all planned out," he said with a nod when she had mapped out the next week. "However, I'd like to get some mementoes to take home. Nothing too tacky, like the cheap stuff they sell to tourist, but real things... traditional artifacts," he tried to explain, and brightened when she nodded her head. "Great! then I'd love to go." Nothing would compare to her smile right then. It would fuel Harry's Patronus for a while.

It was an unforgettable week for Harry. Among all tourist destinations was also Esrange, a rocket launching place, on the way they also looked at the Ice Hotel's exhibition. One thing that did not look so fancy was one of the few natural phenomena in the world. A _bifurcation._ He read about it in the tourist information Kajsa showed him.

 _ **Bifurcation;**_ _The larger of them are in South America, where the river Casioquiare connects Rio Negro and Orinoco and the other is Tärendö River here with us in Norrbotten._

"Tärendö River steals water from the Torne River, and give it to Kalix, as we say up here."

Kajsa helped him with the purchase of some Sami things, since she knew the places and they knew her. So, he bought a lot of things that had traditional uses, but also some things that he knew were only for tourists.

They had developed a relation that was more like boyfriend/girlfriend, or maybe even more serious than Harry had ever imagined. But she said, they stay in the _'here and now,'_. He began to understand; however, he was receiving proper _training_ that the girls would appreciate.

It was during the penultimate week that they were back out in the Abisko area, on the site where they had been at the summer solstice.

"Harry, you're so full of magic when we are here, it actually _crawling_ in me. Is there anything you. . . have experienced before?" she asked her eyes full of wonder at how he made her feel in this place.

"Kaisa, what you know as shamanism is a form of witchcraft - yes?" he hedged, wanting to tell her everything. After all she shared so much with him.

"Yes."

"I am a wizard."

"Wizard - as in the shaman?"

"Rather like a _magician,_ is a form of wizard. Flying on broomsticks and other stuff. I do have magical powers," the dark-haired teen explained, willing her to believe him.

"Could that be _why_ I hook you up and you accepted and I knew I wanted to be with you?"

"That could be. I think you're also _magical,_ can I try some tests?" he asked, it had actually been buzzing in his mind since the first time she said he felt magical.

"Okay, does it hurt?"

"No, here, take this wooden stick and swish it." Harry held up one of the wands he had brought from the vault, and she took it and did as he said.

""Oii!" she exclaimed when it left a trail of sparks behind.

"I know how you feel," he said with a small smile. "Now you're going to _light_ it like a torch and by saying ' _Lumus'."_

She did, and it began to shine.

"Say _nox_ and think of it going out."

She did so, and it went out. "How is that possible?" she asked in awe.

"As I said, I'm magician, and you just used a wand," he explained excitedly. "You could educate yourself to use a wand as well. I, myself, have had five years of education in a boarding school in Scotland. I do not know if there's a school in Sweden. In northern Norway, perhaps, on the Russian side. I think it's there one, no one outside the school really knows. However, that one has a bad reputation, and if you're not invited when you're eleven you can't go. So, that's not an option. Since all the schools I know about begin at eleven, and sometimes before. You're well past that age, but there should be one somewhere near here." He got a contemplative look on his face as he thought about all the schools he knew. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why she was never invited to one.

"No wonder you could with clouds figures. What more is there to learn?" she asked, really wanting to know.

"Clouds Figures, I had never done that before. Eerything we do at the school uses a wand, except potions. Okay, some other subjects, like history and others," he explained seeing the excitement in her eyes.

"But I _could_ teach me - how?" she asked, all but bouncing in place.

"Sure, you could read on some subject or hire a tutor," he suggested, getting jus as excited as she was.

"You come back next summer, I can guide you free then and you teaches me - yes?" she asked hopefully.

"I can't promise, sorry," he said a bit sadly. "There are things I have to do, and I don't know when I'll be done. Besides, I don't know everything. However, if I have the opportunity, I promise to try."

"That's all I can ask," she said, deflating a bit. "I hope so very much, my own little magician. But now that _we_ know, a shaman, he can put a _'seite'._ He places it adjacent to a place he meditating at. It becomes like a little _soul_ doll, it can be a branch of a tree, a rock or what he feels fit, then he can place it at one of his holy places. After that then he can, when sitting… where he sits… he can meditate on that sejten and see the place as if he is there in the place itself at the time. Perhaps you can find a place here, and put a seite, then you might see out of that location no matter where you are."

Kajsa explained what she had been taught, and Harry was a docile pupil. He did modify it, and she let him slide when he used his own blood for the characters he drew on rocks around the site. He sat down and looked around with magical sight, and after several minutes, he saw a spot on the mountain slope stood out to him. It took him three hours to get there, but once there he realized that it was worth the climb.

He came back a few hours later, and he needed a shower. From one pocket, he pulled out a small box, and handed it to his _personal_ guide. She was stunned when the enlarged and became a proper trunk. She was even more amazed when he took out a bundle, he then shrunk the trunk again, and put it away.

He amazed her even more when he touched his wand to the bundle and it unfolded itself to very ordinary little tent. He held the canvas aside and invited her in.

Stunned, she looked around, went out of the tent looked at it, and came back and stared.

"How is that possible?" she asked, peering around at the seemingly large interior.

"Magic," he said with a smirk. "It's a small simple tent, just four bedrooms, a well-equipped kitchen, and a good bathroom."

"Why you did not say anything earlier, here we cooked on the bos stove, and lived primitively, and so you go around with a luxury apartment in the pocket. Oohweee . . . With one of these, we can go all the Kungsleden next summer, without the troublesome packing. Heyy can you _accidentally_ forget this when you go home, right?"

"No, sorry, but it's a family heirloom," he said, much to her disappointment. "I picked it up from an old family vault just days before I came here. Besides, it was fun being one with nature, thanks to you. And, if I can come next summer, we'll go the trail and we can use this tent. But the reason I brought this out now is for the shower, after that I'll cook a decent meal for us."

"I'll be with you in the shower."

From then on, they used Harry's tent.

They made it back, and it was a sad parting, but he needed to go. So, with fond farewells, and a bit of crying on both parts, he left. He really hoped he could come back next summer, if he was still alive that is.

He flew to Kiruna, but he used the train to Gothenburg. An infinitely longer time, but he needed time to think through what he had happened.

Kajsa had taught him much beyond mountain sense and of nature itself. He now had a whole new view of girls. Not that he _would use_ them, but he knew _depth_ of their nature, in a way he had never experienced before.

However, it also gave ambiguous feelings. Luna, before he came here, he had special feelings for her. Maybe they weren't gone. Maybe in some more years, they would work, if everything else went okay.

Once again, he booked the ticket to Newcastle. He used the name Philip Lamberth. If anyone checked, he had gone out and come back. Instead of going directly to London, he bought a ticket to Birmingham from Bristol, and from there eventually got to a place where he about laughed himself to ruin, when he saw the opportunity. He bought his next ticket to the _Potters_ Bar, a little community, a city really, that was just a little north of London itself. After that, it was only a short way - and he was just _'home'_.

End of chapter

AN: If you like to read about Kiruna go for Kiruna dot se there are info in English to. This story is not going to put coordinates to private places in the story - sorry for that.

/ AN: 'Lappi', is both part of Sweden named Lappland, and part the old folks that was the Sami people who lived alongside with the reindeers, and what became of them. They moved in right after the ice - from where is not known. They had their own way of living and their magicians - shamans, 'the nojd' used drums, (one way using drum is to put some salt on the drumskin, holding it flat - hit the skin - and read what the salt do) if you hear that a nojd used salt - now you know how it was used, most often it was a ring on the skin that moved around as the nojd hit the drumskin. Some of them chose to be burned alive with their drum instead of abandoning their soul in favor of something they could not accept. It was around 1700 that forced Christianization on them - started to be 'less good for the people'. If you like to find more of 'Lappi' do realize that you read - is written - not of the oppressed, but the oppressors.  
In this story, there is some interpretations of old ideas and some inspiration in the writer's own imagination…: NA/

 _F: in closing I must say that we beat this one to death. We both reread it many times, but I'm sure we caught everything. So, if you see some errors, I apologize. Once again thanks for reading our tale._

 _Update: 7/23/18, I went over it again and hopefully got rid so some of the choppiness._


	6. Back at Hogwarts

The Escape

Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden

Smargden for storyline

Fairywm for the English writing

 _ **F: Hey, glad to see you back. It has been commented that the chapters are a bit a choppy, for that I say again that; one, Smargden's OC speaks choppy English. and two, sometimes things get lost in the translation. We are doing our best to work together to make this a good story**_ **for you. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Update: I'm going through and hopefully getting rid of the choppiness. With this run-through I hope to make things smoother without interfering with Smargden's storyline. Hope you enjoy. 07/24/18.**

AN-S: Answer to review: ch3 ending: /:/ "I, Sal Stern, heir to Lord Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, request … /:/ It's Harry/Sal that is speaking … How much experience and know how do 'this Harry' have. I write it to reflect that. And in a way, he asks the _magic force_ to be with him and help him with what he wish. And who knows if it worked?

What happened at Nr 4 -? Yes, Harry get to know, as do we. Sorry folks - that's my way of writing - and it's how I like to read also. By the way I'm a donor for 10 meters on Kungsleden.

I understand some of our readers do not like unperfect writing, I have met people that can't read without stop and be almost in anger if there are some miss-spellings ;(I KNOW it's to be misspellings). If you, my dear readers, are one of them - I'm sorry. Kajsa speak a broken language, of Swedish, Sapmi (Sami), Finnish and Norwegian - add in some basic English to that, we left less than 10 percent of it for you to see.

As the translating and the following editing goes on it also being added to this that do not be in at start, some of that is me trying to make myself understood in English, hence all errors and unusual words. And just to be right: In Sweden, sexual interacting below 15 years are no no no. Have a good time.

 **WARNING. In the story summary, it says "Non-graphic minor character death". Well the Non-graphic is correct, and so is minor character in my opinion. There are a lot of dementor kissed in this chapter. Some say it's wrong to call them minor characters.**

:NA

Hphphp

Chapter 6: Back at Hogwarts

While Sal was on holiday, things were happening in England, which he noticed when he came to Gringotts and met with Sikkso to discuss what was going on with his accounts and the huge pile of post that awaited him. The wizard had given his goblin friend carte blanche to act on Sal's behalf. The goblin in turn, hired a law firm to conduct a legal action against _The Daily Prophet_ and others _._ It was the firm's position that gossip was one thing, but the slander and the false accusations the paper had been printing were something else.

While the returning teen was glancing over his statements, which were still a bit beyond his comprehension, he noted that there were more credits than debits; however, his thoughts were elsewhere. Many scenarios about the conclusion of his plans flew through his head, but Sikkso was remaining stubbornly silent. The teen kept glancing at the goblin in hope that he would finally give in and tell him what the bloody hell happened while he was gone, but his account manager never said a word.

Sal couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to know. "So," he drew out, trying to be causal and failing, "what happened at Privet Drive? Did my plan work? Please, tell me you have good news, my friend," he asked, looking up from the reports, eager to hear the fallout of what he had done.

"The Dursleys were not implicated in your death. They remain unharmed and free," was the disappointing reply. "Not by the non-magicals at any rate. We found out that Mr. Snape had confronted them before they returned home and congratulated them on getting rid of you. He berated them for being sloppy in their attempt to cover it up and informed them that he had called for a better service. That was when he found that they had no clue as to what he was talking about, so of course he reported this to Dumbledore. They then went back and _thoroughly_ cleaned the entire house. There is no trace of any blood, hair or fingerprints left. It's as if you never lived there. That's what our contact reported," he finished with a shrug and raised his hands in a 'what could I do manner'.

"That bloody well sucks," Sal bit out through grinding teeth, holding onto the parchment harder, making it wrinkle. "What a waste of my hard work, and well-planned revenge. Damn them. I would've loved to have seen Vernon try to slither out of all the evidence I left for the forensic team. I was pretty upset that I couldn't leave my dear _uncle's_ fingerprints with my blood. I figured he could talk his way out of the planted blood, but fingerprints, no way out of that. No, not, fu... well he wouldn't have. No, he'd be spending the rest of his life in prison," he said wistfully, visions of Vernon behind bars hollering to be let out, screaming that he needed more food, as he got thinner and thinner. He shook himself out of that lovely daydream and came back to the conversation. "Even without the body, he'd've done some time. But, the stupid Order had to go and ruin months of planning," he growled; all the secret brewing, squirrelling hard brewed potions away, sneaking them into his relative's house, and implementing the plan… all of it for not. It was beyond frustrating.

"Life is hard, my friend," was the semi-sympathetic response. "I also wanted to let you know that Dumbledore came here with the intent on getting into your trust vault. He was quite upset when we asked for your Certificate of Death, which we knew he didn't have. We know when a customer dies, so by now he must have concluded that you are still among the living. They just do not know what happened at your former home, or by whom, and we have no reason to tell," Sikkso smirked at that. It was fun watching stupid wizards run around attempting to find answers.

"He had to try, didn't he?" the teen sighed, still very much angry that Vernon was walking free, but glad for the change in subject. Though this wasn't much better. Still, while he knew the damned old fool was going to make the effort, a small part of him had hoped he wouldn't. Still, this just solidified what he thought of the old man.

"Yes, you did warn us that he might," Sikkso said blandly, taking the crumbled statements from his client and laid them on the table. "Now you know," he added with a shrug.

"Yeah, now we know, that they know, that I'm alive. At least I got my summer holiday in - best summer ever." His face took on a dreamy look as he spent a few moments remembering. He was so glad that he found a way to keep warm on those very chilly nights. He gave a fleeting thought on returning but disregarded it… for now.

"It sounds as if you had fun, good. One day I would enjoy hearing the details. Do you plan on returning?" the goblin asked, echoing the young man's thoughts and looking at his vacant expression. Yes, something good must have happened to the boy...perhaps, man? Judging from that look on the teen's face, it was entirely possible.

"If I can, yes, but I need to finish my education first," Sal stated with a shake of his head to clear it, and asked, "So do you have more news for me?"

Sikkso picked up a few more papers and shuffled through them. "Shortly after we made 'the book' available, as I said, we took legal action against _The Daily Prophet_ , and a few of the other publishers as well. We also ensnared a few of the profiteers. Together, they were fined a sum that had never been see in the Wizarding World," he paused for effect, and then sneered, "1,738,894 galleons for the damage they did to the Potter name since you started Hogwarts. You can see the figures there," he said as he pointed his gnarly finger on one of the lines.

"That's a big sum," Sal whistled at the figure, but his brow wrinkled as he looked further down the page.

"Plus, an additional half million, well 526,442 galleons, for past royalties on all the books and toys they sold since your parents die. All with interest of course. However, it did not all end up in your vaults," his manager explained, tapping his finger on another part of the profit table. "The law firm does what they do for a living, therefore, required the standard fee of 5% when they were done. Since it needed to be formally processed, the judicial body did the same. Government taxes and our fees were added as well. You still got a hefty sum out of it. Altogether, 1,412,356 galleons," he said as he pointed to one of the lower rows.

"Well, that was a job well done. I'm glad they were finally brought down a peg or two. Making money off an orphan, the slimy gits. Were there any repercussions?" the dark-haired teen asked, excited at the prospect. Maybe something came from all his plotting.

" _The Daily Prophet_ was also forced to use as much room in the paper as they used to slander you to apologize. It was a humorous paper that day, though they did follow orders. You see, large areas were completely empty, except a small explanatory text that said; _'The space is reserved for an excuse to Harry Potter,'_ an admittedly small and short text followed, although their reasoning was lame. The best excuse used was the explanation that the information had come from the Minister himself."

"Good to hear that someone else got shafted," Sal said, thinking that at least something came of his planning. He was still disappointed that his efforts to frame the Dursleys didn't happen. He'd have to think of something else.

"It was the last straw, and it made the situation untenable for the Minister. Confidence was down below ten percent for Fudge and he was forced out. Just a little after that, came the order for us to filter out personal financial reports for some named individuals. They cannot order us to hand over ledgers; however, they can _ask_ us to filter out criminal evidence. The named people are not particularly liked by us, so we helped - for a fee of course. It showed clearly the sequence of transactions had happened from November 1, 1981 to December 31, 1982, which was the timeframe that most of the 'Imperiused' Death Eaters walked free," the goblin said with an almost cheery smile on his face.

"I can see you liked the result," the teen stated with a smirk.

"Yes, very much so. The whole nation was in joy. We really did not like those individuals," Sikkso said gleefully, and pointed to the large headlines in one of the clippings which was attached to a report that was already processed.

After having a good laugh at the plight of the Death Eaters, the two talked more about the repercussions of the investigations.

Sal learned that the bank had discovered that along with bribes, there were absences of the interrogations on Malfoy, the rest that were 'controlled', and Snape. Furthermore, the reports showed another _lack_ of interview, for Sirius Black. An old article also referred to the statement of Albus Dumbledore, regarding Severus Snape, in which he said, _'Severus is no more a Death Eater than I am.'_ With all that was currently being aired to the public, more people realized that the Potions Professor should have known that Sirius Black had never been in Voldemort's service, and he knew Peter Pettigrew was. When they put the knowledge together, one must assume that either Snape was not what Dumbledore claimed he was, or that they were both close to Voldemort.

That put even more fire under the Ministry and the Potions Master was taken in for questioning. They took three days to first cleanse the prisoner of any drugs that may be in his system and cast other spells to check his memory for adjustments. They found two memory blocks, and the residual effect of a drug that counteracted Veritaserum. He also had two extra wands, which meant he was detained for a month of detention in the Ministry's holding cells. It would give them sufficient time to continue the interrogation.

The greasy-haired man knew about, and approved, the Obliviations that Albus Dumbledore had performed. They never found how what was removed, one theory was that it was about events during this last school year, the other touched the days immediately after Severus' graduation.

With a multitude of past tortures, and other curses found on Snape, the interrogators pieced together a picture told the said spy's double life. The misuse of powers he had been doing at the school was considered a school affair, but not completely discounted. That, along with the fact that he had taken the service of Voldemort voluntarily, and what he had done in that service, he was sentenced to twelve years, plus life in Azkaban. The first twelve years were for his indifference in not telling the truth about Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. The rest were for his own actions in Voldemort's favor, including giving You-Know-Who the prophecy.

That bit of information almost had Sal bring down the bank. Sikkso calmed him and continued on.

After the judgment had become known, _The Daily Prophet_ repeated what Albus had said that Snape was not more Death Eater he was. The Headmaster now found fit to take back that statement.

Unfortunately, the investigations didn't do anything about the old verdicts. The double jeopardy law existed and could not be changed. Malfoy, and a few more of the _acquitted,_ on had gotten off on the grounds that he had been under mental control, despite Snape's testimony claiming that it was Lucius who had encouraged him to join Voldemort in the first place. So even though there was new evidence, those judgments stood.

However, many were imprisoned on new charges because of the DOM incident, therefore it was easy to act against them. Along with Snape and the recently arrested, the interrogation built a new chain of evidence. One thing became clear; Azkaban was no longer the safe storage it had been believed to be for many years.

Lucius Malfoy along with Avery, Rookwood, Nott, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, Jugson, Dolohov, Macnair and Mulciber were all found guilty of their current involvement with Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange had also been at the DOM, but had managed to escape with Voldemort.

After they were interrogated for a little more than a month, a summary trial was held, and judgment was delivered. They were all executed within 48 hours after the verdict. Each received a Dementor's Kiss, and were then thrown to the Veil of Death, despite Dumbledore's pleas to save their lives. Even Snape was among those who had been executed. Someone hinted at the evidence of where Harry Potter lived, and the fact Severus Snape had been at that location 00:06 the day the boy had disappeared. This new evidence went against him and he was given the death sentence. No one stood up for him, bar Dumbledore, most thinking he was garbage in the closet.

It also had come up at the hearings that there were _internal and external_ groups of Death Eaters. Each of the inner circle had a number in his or her group. It meant that Snape had been in Malfoy's group for a long time. That was until Voldemort lifted him into the inner circle, and slimy bastard started recruiting. It had been his 'contribution' to You-Know-Who's forces that had been the final blow.

They were Kissed, and _any_ wealth, in the form of cash, real estate and stocks in companies, were seized. And based on the testimonies, they were distributed to a large reparation to the families that had been looted of life and property. This gave Molly Weasley 4,450,000 galleons, as the only remaining heir for her family, though Bill or Charlie would be next. Many others also became _nouveau riche_.

Draco and Narcissa, and other families of You-Know-Who's minions, were allocated small monthly alms _._ That was only after they took an oath that they were not, nor would ever be, in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's service. The rest of the funds were for the possible emergence of relatives to those who had been _plundered_ as it as not unusual for those men to have recreation with their victims.

During the goblin's recounting, Sal had gone through all the _clippings_ that Sikkso had given him when he heard; "Do you intend to return to Hogwarts? There are a couple of letters from them, I held them separated from the rest, since you were undecided when you left. Now, it's time to decide." Sikkso handed said letters over.

Sal took the two envelopes, one of which was the results of his OWLs, which caused him to morph back into his Harry Potter appearance. For a mere second, he felt like a normal school kid, just happy to know that his test results were good. Then he realized that he'd never be normal, and he gave the letter less interest. Nevertheless, he opened it to see if he could move forward in his studies from here.

 **OWL results for Harry James Potter**

 **Student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1996**

 **Astronomy, A, note 1.** _'Not good, but ok,' he thought._

 **Charms, E,** ' _I could have been better, however it's satisfactory._ '

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts, O Note 2,** _'I did pretty good, though it was expected_.'

 **Transfiguration, E,** ' _That was expected.'_

 **History, T,** ' _Expected'_.

 **Care of magical Creatures, E,** ' _Better than expected'._

 **Divination, A** _ **.**_ _'Not worth my time.'_

 **Potions, A,** __ _'Worse than I thought.'_

 **Note 1: External interference affected the results, and the scores have been modified in relation to the condition.**

 **Note 2: Results exceeding our measuring scale, therefore the score is now counted as double the value.**

 **Thus, you have received 8 approved OWLs, and are now registered as the basic trained.**

 **Magician.**

 **Continued studies to the next level are possible in the subjects of;**

 **Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures.**

 **Since there are four topics, you may select a further three electives.**

 **Good Luck, and Best Regards,**

 _ **Griselda Marchbanks**_

 _ **Wizarding Examinations Authority**_

 _ **Department of Magical Education**_

Before Harry took a closer look at the second letter, he pondered a while. After a bit of thinking he came to a decision, he would continue to study, but not at Hogwarts.

"Sikkso," he said, putting down the letter with his test results, "I don't think that I'll return to Hogwarts, at least not now. Perhaps, in the spring a year or two from now, pending on how fast I learn abroad, I can take my NEWTs there."

"What will you do until then, besides study?" the goblin asked, already reaching for the schooling research he had done. He had a feeling this would happen. Sal had expressed many times his discontent with Dumbledore.

"Actually, I don't know," the teen said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "For a while I thought I'd go back to where I was this summer, but when I think more about it, I doubt it. At least, not yet. No, I think I need to move around, or something. However, I still need to complete my schooling. What other schools can I go to besides Hogwarts?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Is a high cost acceptable?" his account manager asked, laying the pamphlets on the table.

"Yes."

"Then I recommend _The Centre de Magic_ , it is a little outside of Toronto, Canada. They have a 'high school', which takes students on a _private_ basis. You can _request_ to be admitted. They have room for you, I have seen to that," he said, giving the teen a knowing nod, this school was much better than Hogwarts, in his opinion.

"You sly goblin," was the comeback. He smiled at his account manager, who seemed to always be one step ahead of him. "Right, tell me more."

"There you will get your very own supervisor. Someone who will only have you to _take care_ of. Along with that, you can plan and implement your studies. Sometimes, it can mean attending classes with others, but it is mostly individual studies. It all depends on the student's wishes," the goblin explained.

"That's much different than Hogwarts, and sound more like something that will work for me," Sal stated, hanging on every word.

"Yes, I thought as much. Now, the basic cost is about ten times the costs at Hogwarts. Because, there will be a fee for each course you want, along with the cost of food and accommodation. All students live in a 'student hotel', which is a room with a small kitchenette, study and sleeping area. You can buy food vouchers and eat in the dining hall or buy food at the nearby town and cook your own meals. Lunch is the only meal included in the basic fee, making sure the students have at least one meal a day. Then there are some courses that cost extra, such as the 'Practical Part of the Potions' course, which goes into the preparation of ingredients."

"Sounds great, set it up," the green-eyed teen said excitedly.

"For some reason I suspected this would be what you wanted, so here are application forms. Sit still, _read them thoroughly_ , and fill them out. We will send them via our internal delivery service. We have already spoken to our office in Toronto. They are ready to open a vault on your behalf, and we can transfer a tidy sum of money there. Then you will have the resources you need on the spot. You can also take the final test there, which will _irritate_ some to the people at Hogwarts, especially if you do better than their students," his manager said, handing over a stack of paper.

The boy groaned and got to work. It took hours until he was done, but when he signed the final line he felt accomplished. He had a good feeling that he was doing the right thing.

Of course, Harry was accepted. He had attached a note stating he was going incognito and used the name Sal Stern. They replied they had no issue with that, but his NEWTs would have to be done in his birth name. Three days later, he received a Portkey that would bring him to his new temporary home.

The first problem was the language, when he was on holiday in Sweden almost everyone there spoke English; however, here the school spoke French, and only French. It was school policy that had passed down for ages. While, the surrounding town spoke both, tradition held out in the school.

Jauk Milgard, who met Sal, explained to him that he was his advisor _,_ which wasa cross between counselor and teacher. The first thing that needed to be done was acquire the knowledge of the school's language. There was an easy way, and a hard way. The latter was to be out in the common areas for a few weeks and learn it, which didn't always work well. The first was to buy copy of a _memory_ and _absorb_ it.

"Memory… copy?" Sal asked, having never heard of that method of learning before.

"Well, all of our courses are that way," was the casual answer. "It is based on the same principle as the pensieve. They are copies of memories that are relevant to the lesson. Here, this is the copy for English to French, which is a series of 55 memories, at 100 Galleons each. But after that, and a bit of environment training, you will understand and speak French fluently." He handed Sal a set of crystal bottles.

"Okay, so, five or six thousand galleons?" Sal said, doing the calculations in his head. "I'm ok with that." He was told it was expensive, now he was starting to see how just how pricey this school was going to be. He truly hoped it was worth it. And he found out it was. Jauk explained that all the memories came from Professors, and it was mostly because it was easier to keep to one language, hence the need to learn French right at the start.

 **\- time skip -**

Sal was fascinated. In this school the entire Hogwarts seven-year education could _be bought_ by the _bottle_ and learn it in only _months_. Plus, he learned more, because he was given training along with the pensieve learning, unlike some courses in his old school. There was also a limit on how many one could _manage_ by themselves. The first catch was ten classes a day, although the recommended number was no more than eight. In addition, every third day _must_ be free. Providing one's consciousness to have time to receive the knowledge, and assimilate it gently, insuring that there were no problems. Otherwise there was an imminent risk of _overdose,_ which could lead to a variety of psychological disorders. One of which was that for a short time the person who had left the memories might imprint on the person learning them. This could lead to temporary schizophrenia, which is a form of double personality disorder.

It was here Jauk Milgard came in as his personal advisor, it was he who _leveled_ out the memory vessels. It was his responsibility to his client not let him over do it. Each memory would be followed up with practical use. Now Sal started to understand how it all happened. _Everything - absolutely everything_ he could learn had a cost.

He dashed off a list on which subjects he wanted tobuy and their prices. It was recommended that he start each course from scratch as to not to miss any of the grounding. He chose to 'read' what he had already knew, including the OWLs, despite having spent five years at Hogwarts. It would be at 150 memories, and he would build on Runes and Arithmancy. Altogether, he was up to 210 storage bottles. He did eight a day, pausing every third. He'd finish in a few months instead of years. The cost was 21,000 galleons, obviously more expensive, and it was _not_ included in the basic cost.

He finished it all by the end of October, which for once nothing happened. Much to Sal's relief. He had been on pins and needles all day waiting for the anvil to drop. When he got good scores, and made it through the day, he wondered if it had something to do with Hogwarts, and not him.

After that, he built on to the next level in all subjects. Even though it was only two years to the five, the extended subjects added up to 315 pieces, while the Animagus training was 39, Magical Transport 81, and more knowledge of magical protection was another course, which covered 96 bottles of which 88 were bodywork.

Time passed quickly as he studied, most of the other students only saw him in passing. During the Christmas and New Year holidays, the school was closed _._ TheStudent Hotel entrance to the school was locked, but the hotel part was in operation and had an outside entrance. It was one of the major differences from Hogwarts, the Student Hotel was considered an Annex and was not part of the school itself. Anyone who wanted to, could go out in the _normal_ society whenever they felt the need. However, it would be quiet and calm after nine o'clock at night. Rest was really needed.

It had become the month of March, and there were only days left of his scheduled memories. His Animagus form was what he had hoped for, a falcon. A peregrine falcon. It was something he was glad of. Now he could fly whenever he wanted. To soar in the clouds, chase thunderstorms, and flit away the hours calmly riding the air currents and gently drifting around doing nothing but think.

He could also passably create a flying broom with a good piece of wood. Though it couldn't really be called a _broom._ However, it could take him, or someone else, across rivers or rough ground if there was an emergency. He could create Portkeys - but he need to know the point of arrival. He could Apparate and Teleport. The difference was both small and infinite.

Apparation created a _tube_ in the sky with a point of arrival (POA) in mind, because going by coordinates was a gamble. Teleporting was trans-dimensional, because the transfer required a _force_ which was equal between the amount of matter and the distance squared. So, double the distance required four times more power. Teleportation however demanded to open two _ports,_ the step between them was not tied to the physical distance. If he didn't know the POA, he could do it by first opening the first gate - then at POA he find a place for the output gate. The two-step was ten times more interesting, as it also admitted the possibility to step back - the limitation of time to search the output stage was dependent on the personal strength. Thus, to look for the outgate gave the opportunity for a limited time to see and hear the supposed POA, to spy for short. But as it was in another dimension; hence, one was open for inhabitants living there, and as long you stay with open doors - who know what can pass behind you back.

He was done with all scheduled courses by March 4. There were ten days before the tests to practice the practical's, during that time no one was to use memory transfer.

After those ten days, the weeks' long testing started, which finished on April 1. Making him done with all the studies, which at times felt like cramming. The subtotal -in addition to the 20,000 galleons it cost to be there - was nearly 90,000. An immense sum, but now he had an immense amount of knowledge. He felt it was well worth it. It would have cost less had he not started at the beginning, but he felt the grounding studies were important.

After the tests, he had one month left, which he was going to devote to the advanced combat skills. Those last 155 memories made the grand total 100,000 galleons. This school had been much tougher than Hogwarts. Besides all the memories, and custom practices his advisor had with him, he had had Dueling Technology, and Fighting. The latter was a cruder form of duels. To even be able to do it, he had had some hard physical training, by running around in a hall, climbing the hanging rope, weightlifting, a variety of body movements, which enabled both the back and abdominal muscles to firm up, giving him a great body. Pistol Shooting, which was included in the defense course, had taught him that the strength in the arms, combined with a meditation technique that significantly enhanced his performance in just about everything.

The last month's course included protection against the mental reading of one's thoughts and memories. What Snape taught him wasn't even close to the correct way. But now, now he could defend himself against Occlumens, even against Snape, if he were still alive, who he felt he had out mastered the art.

Since he did so well, he was encouraged to return, if they had any advisor vacancies. There were still some courses left to choose from. With the final bodywork, he had permission to be a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

At the beginning of May, Sal Stern began packing his books and notes. Yes, even with the pensieve like training there were books. He wanted to take his NEWTs at Hogwarts, so he packed and was ready to go.

 **-Back in London-**

Upon his return to England, Sikkso warned Hogwarts that there was a student that was _homeschooled_ and want to graduate with the current class. No name had been mentioned. Harry did not want to reveal that he had the added name of Black, plus the NEWTs only counted in his birth name, besides he didn't want anyone to know about his metamorphic ability. Maybe he'd have to reveal before the summer came.

Now it was time for the first test, he was going to sit for the OWLs in Runes and Arithmancy the next day, so he went to the midday meal in the Great Hall.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione's voice and soon there was an absolute silence, then it broke into murmurs, and a bunch of questions came his way simultaneously. Instead of turning to one of them, he went up to the Staff Table. Albus Dumbledore sat there, a little surprised to see Harry Potter.

"Headmaster, Harry Potter here to take the OWLs in Runes and Arithmancy, then take the NEWT for Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, History, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said, ignoring the rest of the hall as a whole.

"Harry, my boy, where have you been?" came the irrelevant question. "We thought something terrible had happened to you as you did not answer our letters," said the Headmaster in his most disappointed voice as he stared into Harry's eyes. To say he was shocked that he could get no surface thoughts from the teen was an understatement. "There was a bit of unpleasant business at your home. We saw what had happened after you came home and were very concerned when we couldn't find you."

"That doesn't concern you, or anyone else for that matter," Harry said with a shrug. "What I do in my spare time is my own business." he stared right back, for once not the least bit concerned that the old man would see anything.

"Harry, my boy, the staff and your friends have been worried… for you," Albus repeated, hoping that he could guilt the boy into opening up if he showed genuine concern.

"Look, old man, I'm only here to take the exams. Does your old head not comprehend that little bit of info?" the green-eyed teen snapped. "I'm not here to discuss what I've been doing when I'm not here. Are your ear canals too waxed for hear normal speech?" he sneered, then looked to McGonagall. "Perhaps I should address your second-in-command."

"Mr. Potter, address the headmaster with respect, and use his title of Headmaster," all but bellowed the old Scottish woman in a harsh voice.

"Mc_Gon_a_gall," Harry said, with a voice that was colder than a Dementor's, "While he speaks to me under the premise of epithets, and with disparaging emphases, I will do the same. He has now twice appealed to me on first name basis. I'm taking it to mean that we're at level with each other. Moreover, I'm no longer a student here. I'm just here to take my exams. I've already paid the fee."

"Mr. Potter, we assumed you would have been here when school started. We have not heard from you since you went home for summer vacation last year," Minerva announced her dissatisfaction with whom she now realized was a former student.

"Two errors in that sentence. First, _he_ ," Harry pointed with his thumb towards Albus and kept talking, "said ' _came home_ ', no, what you, or anyone else, could have possibly seen was that I went to the _Dursleys_ , not _home_. That hellhole has never been a home to me," he spat out, a look of anger crossed his face."Second is, how could you _see_ it? Were you there, and if so, why? Do you make sure that all your students make it _home_? When I left this place the last year, I had lost all confidence that I may have had for this school, its staff and the Ministry. You," he waved to encompass all of the staff, "are not in charge of who I see, where I go, or what I do. Letters, you say? I haven't seen any. Who knows where they are, perhaps in some secret _storeroom_ , like all my letters through the years," he sneered, heavily hinting that he knew just what happened to his letters. Then he smoothed his face and said, "According to my bank, I have a guest room reserved for me, I prefer to take my meals there. I don't seem to be welcome here." He nodded to the table, turned and walked out of the Hall.

Despite all the cries for him stop, he left without looking back, he was going to ignore them altogether. He had made his point. He noted as he left that there were enormous gaps at the Slytherin table, and a few other, though not as large. He had just remembered what he had asked Hogwarts to do. It was more like he got a reminder from the castle itself. It seemed to speak to him.

He moved smoothly through the halls, seemingly without pause. After all his years of schooling in the obviously alive castle; he knew exactly where he was going.

 **End of chapter**


	7. Letters

The Escape

Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden  
Smargden for storyline  
Fairywm for the English writing

 **F: Hey, all, and thanks for coming back. This chapter is aptly named 'Letters', in which Harry writes a letter and the OC returns it with two. One in Swedish, one in very broken English; however, it is translated completely in the end. There is going to be large parts of broken English, sorry if it confuses you, but most of it is necessary to the plot. Enjoy.**

 _ **Update: I just finished rereading this chapter and though I did make some adjustments, it still reads like broken English. This is mostly due to the letters, which I didn't change much at all. Harry's letter is supposed to read like a rambling teen's, and Kajsa's is foreign, so it reads that way. Smargden put a lot of thought into these letters, so I left them mostly alone. 07/25/18.**_

 _ **Trigger Warning: past thoughts of suicide in this chapter**_

A/N S: Later in story you get answers about English vs France: But I can tell here: The memories, they originate from the South of France, there will be more about that later.

Death Eater gaps -?- Well Harry did ask magic and Hogwarts to NOT let any marked or with sympathize for Voldi to be accepted into Hogwarts. Draco CANNOT open the cabinets, and a lot of junior DE's well they cannot get in.

Some do not like Dursleys got off for what Harry did - true. But think what Albus and his folks must try to understand WHAT HAPPENED to Harry. What if they have nightmares after seeing it.

At the point when Harry write his letter it's going to be 'Smargden-Harry-type of broken and… well take it with a smile, please. 'Harry writing' is to be as it's written with a brain in meltdown-mode, Harry writes as he also do a trip on memory-lane. Please do NOT break down for grammar and spelling error - cause they are character's error.

This chapter focus on Dobby, Harry's relation to old friend and two letters.

 **Hphphp**

Chapter 7 Letters

Harry, as he was going by here at Hogwarts, found himself on the seventh floor, in the hall near the entrance for the Room of Requirements. The door appeared and opened itself as he approached the third time. He entered the room, and the castle closed the door behind him. It was a simple room with a comfy chair and a desk. There was a bed, a wardrobe, and a table and chair set. It was simple, like his dorm at the Center without the kitchen area.

"Keep it unseen until I ask to open it again, please," he requested to the air, hoping that the castle heeded him. He felt her acceptance at this appeal and felt at peace with it. Then he got an idea and called his little friend, who had never failed him. "Dobby." And before even a second went by, the little elf was there.

"Welcome back, Master Harry Potter Sir. Master Harry Potter Sir, is being calling for Dobby? Dobby is being so happy yous is calling for him. What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter Sir?" Words just gushed out of the hyperactivate elf as he bounced in place, making his large ears flopped with him.

"Dobby, it's good to see you. How are you doing?" Harry asked, putting a hand on his little friend's shoulder to calm him.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, is a bestest master ever," the little being stopped jumping, but looked up at his master with large, awe-filled and teary eyes. "Master Harry Potter Sir is asking about poor Dobby. Dobby is well, Master Harry Potter Sir." His eyes filled with joy at Harry's concern.

"Of course, I did Dobby, you're my friend. I'm glad you're okay. Hey, can I get dinner here?" he asked as he stomach growled, reminding him of the time.

"Master Harry Potter Sir thinks of Dobby as his friend," the little guy whooped with joy as he bounced as well as he could with the hand on his shoulder. Then upon hearing Harry's tummy rumble he stated, "Dinner will bes served in a second, sir. Dobby knows all of sirs favorites. Dobby is so happy to serve Master Harry Potter Sir." And he disappeared, making Harry's hand drop, then true to his word, the teen turned around as the smell of food filled the room, and the table was set for... well more than a hungry Hagrid could clear out and bouncing close to the table was a smiling Dobby.

"Woah - that was fast. Thanks," the dark-haired teen said truthfully as he took a seat and started piling chicken on his plate. "You can sit down and share dinner with me," he offered, nodding his head to one of the empty chairs.

Dobby twisted his tea towel, and soft words come out, "Sorry, Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is already having been eating, Master Harry Potter Sir." His ears drooped in disappointment at not being able to do as requested.

"It's alright, Dobby," the teen said with a gentle smile as he scooped up some vegetables. "Hey, can you do me a favor, if somebody comes and wants in, is it possible for you know and then tell me who it is, but not be seen by them?" he asked, looking at his little friend.

Before Harry could say another word, Dobby started to assure him, "Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby can scout and tell, Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby arrange, be sneaky sneaky... Dobby will guard Master Harry Potter Sir's secret door..."

Harry nodded his head, and then continued with what he was going to say, "I know I said that I do not want to be disturbed, but that depends on who it is." He was thinking that maybe Luna or Neville might come along. He did dearly miss those two, and regretted not writing them, but he couldn't take the chance that somehow Dumbledore would find out and ruin what he was doing with his life.

"Dobby will tell Master Harry Potter Sir of any who lurks around, Master Harry Potter Sir."

"Thanks, Dobby." The little elf started weeping on what a wonderful master Harry was for giving his thanks, and he thought he'd starve to death before Dobby finished with all his courtesies. Luckily, he didn't, soon enough the elf wound down and he got a generous helping of a typical Hogwarts' Dinner. There were many of his favorite dishes included. The sad thing was he was eating alone. He had not had a meal alone in ten months, since he either ate with the student body of the Center or rarely his counselor/teacher, but all those folks were in passing. Like you were with them on a bus, a train or whatever. You'd sit, have a nice chat, and then move on. They are no more to you then the trees you pass on a trail as you walked. Yes, people speak, and some interact with you, but they are just... Harry shrugged it off, and just worked on his food.

When he finished, he moved to the center of the room and sat down on the floor and relaxed, going into a deep meditation. He felt it again. Kiruna, Kajsa, but there was something else that nagged the back of his mind, hence his meditation. It didn't take long before he got the picture - the fool had tried to enter his mind. Harry had been too emotional earlier; therefore, he had not noticed it happening. His natural defenses were always active when he was among others, thanks to his recent training. Dumb-as-a-door had opened one of the twenty-five rooms all nasty intruders arrived at when they try to enter his mind.

All the doors were unmarked, and what was behind them was random, but all had a ready-made adventure awaiting. Harry had designed five different adventures so far, but a lot more were to come. Now that Dumbles was in, he was going to be lost for some time. The one Albus found was something Harry made by imprinting the film he liked. The old man had chosen the door to Jurassic Park.

That's why the Headmaster had become silent and still in the Great Hall. Even if he could break free before the end of the adventure he was in, the rest would come as soon as he fell asleep. Whenever he tried to sleep, day or night, what he was experiencing now was going to repeat for days to come. Oh, yes, all adventures started with Harry being assaulted at _Prison Number 4,_ by different means. The one Albus found it was animals that played with their food, which was Harry, before they started to look for more to eat, and then they would start to hunt the new visitor.

But that wasn't what really struck Harry, it was the same feeling he had had quite often during his time in Canada. Throughout the fall, winter and spring he had been too busy, and put it out of his mind. When the first part of his education started, it had been a real craving, every day. When he was at the advanced part, it had been so hard to get past the feeling, he had forced it down.

Now, with his belly full, hmmm, filled well past the level of good feeling, he could feel that tugging again, and it was... demanding. He decided it was time to return to Sweden, perhaps sooner than he had planned. He could teleport now... he hadn't thought of it before. There were no licenses for that, Apparation needed a license, but for teleportation there were no rules. It was simply forgotten, because so few managed, or even knew about it. This, however, would be the way he returned to see why the tugging was so… insistent.

Manners dictated that he should find out if he was welcome first, he moved to the desk and started writing a letter. He would make sure that Kajsa knew how he was feeling right now, and that he would not come if she didn't want him there. After all, she was the one who insisted that they were in the 'here and now' type relationship.

 **\- Harry's letter -**

 _Dear Kajsa,_

 _I'm back in England now, actually at the school in Scotland right now. I've been in Canada since last fall, had a busy time. I actually read more than two full years of training in a year. It has been very hard, and I thought of you very often. You said, when we were there on the mountain, that the best time there is at the end of March onwards. At that time, I was close to cutting off the studies and travel to you. But it was not easy to do that either, I had spent too much money on it and had a form of contract to finish. And I needed to learn a lot more, so I did just that._

 _Now I'm done, although I can go back there and supplement my studies with other subjects, but it will have to wait a little bit, as that is more like options and can be done later._

 _Right now, I'm back at my old school, as I just said, so I can do the tests that I actually was scheduled to do next year. But as I wrote, I'm ready for them now, when I'm done with that, I'm done with this school._

 _I'll admit something; last year I was on the run. I actually had done a runner then. Though it is the truth with modifier, one must be seventeen years old to be of age. Then there are exceptions, I had managed to get one of those exceptions, though I didn't know that at first. Those who thought that I would be in one place, didn't know either, so in their eyes I was missing. I had put a little sidetrack in addition._

 _Now, I'll tell you that I've planned to come to your place as soon as I'm done here, it may take a little more than two weeks before I can. So, that will be at the end of the month or early next, this time I'll travel discreetly, and not by plane or train._

 _I'll bring my boots, and the rest of the stuff, and we can go a bit more on that trail we were on. I'm really looking forward to it._

 _Hope you do not think I'm childish, or naive, when I feel that way. I know you said although it was 'here and now' then._

 _If you don't have too indissoluble roots, I hope that we can take a long journey together, so just put down some places you wish to see._

 _I haven't had the opportunity to use the skills you taught me in all the time I've been away from you. So, I hope that we get some opportunities. It feels like there is much more to do... to learn._

 _In regards your training, there are a few different ways to go. I can either educate you in private, or the other option is that you attend with younger students. I do not think the latter is good in the long run._

 _You spoke well, broken, but still very good English, compared to others I met, so you could do it, but do you feel you can have me as a teacher for some time? I, for one, look forward to that. Oh… do not take my spelling in this letter to be foolproof, I do a lot of miss-spellings, or even the grammar - my mind is like a hurricane. Sucking up thoughts here and there - and dropping them randomly on my head - and I write as they drop, and I like to send the letter as it's being written - not edited and rewritten._

 _It would give me the opportunity to be close to you for a longer time then last summer, maybe a whole winter up there with you. Or if you come to me in London, I actually have a bunk fairly centrally there. Another option is that we find one good place in the Caribbean, warm and lovely._

 _When I came back to London after last summer a lot had happened there. It has been in our newspapers, so I can write about it, otherwise there's things that should not be printed, hence I do not put names of, for others unknown places, in a letter, well more than Canada that is._

 _As you are you reading this, you've come to meet my friend Hedwig, she is very good at finding people, and super accurate if she has met them before. You didn't see her last summer, but she was close to us, a lot of times. And visited with me rather often when I was on my own. As you now can see she carries letter, owls that are trained for mail delivery are called 'post owls'. But Hedwig is my first real friend. It's a way of sending mail, as you can see._

 _Hedwig is also extremely intelligent, I've told her that she should wait until you have an answer ready to send, and meanwhile she can try to find some local delicacies; she catches mice and small rodents. Don't spoil her too much with bacon, she might stay too long and abandon me. No... she won't... I think. Anyway, when you're ready just tell her to take the letter to me. Tie it to one foot, she might even show which foot when the time comes._

 _Back to what happened while I was gone. First, we have a psycho here, a terrorist you can say, unfortunately, he affects our whole society. If he was alone it would be bad, but it's worse, he has a bunch of henchmen that are bad too._

 _He also has the idea to chase me. Just a little before the last semester ended, he and some of his followers lured me and five schoolmates into an ambush. We had a battle. We were six kids, and they had twice as many, and they are killers. Indeed, it was a battle of life and death._

 _None of us schoolkids died, but my godfather did. Hermione, a classmate, she had an ugly gash over the entire front. Had the spell come through with full force, she would probably have been cut in half. All of us got wounds, but hers was the most serious._

 _Well, in the end we got help, I was really sorry the whole thing killed my godfather as he was among the rescuers. He had been incarcerated in prison many years ago, most people thought he was guilty to murder, but he escaped from our prison and it turned out that he hadn't even had a trial. He was completely innocent, the man who was thought killed by him was alive, and we found out he had framed my godfather after we found him. But Sirius, my godfather, died during the battle, he was never cleared, he died as a killer on the run. I was mad - and . . . he was the last from my parents, he was my godfather. I wanted to get away from it all to find… to go to them. Well, you became my salvation._

 _Yes, I was in mind to give up, and I did prepare, in a way, but something pushed me forward. I decided to see the midnight sun before my ending, as it was something that had been in my mind for many years. And then I met you, and then all gloomy thoughts disappeared throughout the summer, and I had got courage to keep living._

 _Now that those who thought they... own me, have seen me again, they started to rave about where I had been. I told them I didn't care about them anymore. Oh, sorry lost myself a little there, yes - what had happened here during the summer?_

 _All except two, who got away from the ambush, those we fought against were arrested, interrogated and later executed. Do we have the death penalty? We do, but it hasn't been applied for some time. We're talking about my specific world now. In addition, one of my former teachers, a person I can't say anything good about, was one of the rescuers, but still a member of the bad group, he also got arrested, and later he was also executed as he had done a lot for the bad side. Plus, there was a large purge, as a result of it. The psychopath, the who had arranged the ambush, is probably mad at me now._

 _Well, life here is quite dangerous, but I'll do everything I can to not involve you in it; however, I still want us to meet, and have some time together._

 _But of course, you're older than me and may have met someone you like and married since last time. Have you done it yet? If so then I wish you all luck, but I'd still like to meet you, even if it cannot be like last year. Maybe you have a sister, what was her name again, Siv? Though, no, she's okay as a friend, not more._

 _It was a bit of life here, and a bit of what I done last year._ __

 _You talk really good English, but if you can read it and write I don't know. But, I will give a few simple answers._

 _If this come back ripped to pieces or with deletions and blots on, then I'll understand that is meant to keep me away._

 _If a short letter with the word - Come- then I'll understand that you aren't so good at writing, but wish that I still come, and I will._

 _If Hedwig comes back completely empty, then I'll guess you didn't fasten the letter, and she couldn't save it. An answer, in any way I hope will come._

 _Best regards_

 _Yours, Harry_

 _PS: Already longing to get away._

He read through it a few times, and no - he could NOT write it second time, so he folded the letter before too many tears made it wet. He'd cry later. Hedwig was already waiting as if she was eager to get away and do her job.

"Hedwig, this letter is very important, please do your absolute best, and by that I mean take your time and rest when you need to. You know who it's for, hopefully you'll come back with a good reply." Harry lost count of all 'hoos' he got in reply. He took those for a 'yes', plus the fidgeting, like she was half way there.

While he had been busy writing the letter, which had taken some time and quite a few unshed tears, Dobby dropped in a few times. One time to very softly tell Harry that Hermione and Ron were looking him. However, they didn't know where to look. The other to tell him that Professor McGonagall was also looking for him, but Dumbledore had interrupted her before she could reach for him.

The next morning Harry was sitting for the OWL tests, Runes first and then Arithmancy. His preliminary results assessed that they will be on the border between E and O, with the draw against O in both. The reason he received the preliminary results was because he had pass the OWLs before the next tests in the subject. The same examiner oversaw both the OWLs and NEWTs, so it was natural that he'd sit for NEWTs that afternoon.

He was headed to his room, fresh from the OWL exams, when Hermione found him. He was tired and he didn't want this conversation right now, but resigned himself to his fate and turned to face her when he heard his name called.

"Harry, where have you been?" It was not a humble question, but a demand. She was glaring at him as if she had every right to know what he'd done with his time this last year.

"Sorry Hermi," Harry answered quietly. He really didn't want to fight, especially right here in the hall. "I have been doing self-study, and I can say that I finally have learned something. I'm on the border between E and O for all my OWLs, and I'll probably be at the top in the Runes and Arithmancy. Considering, I didn't take them before. Furthermore, I'm taking the NEWTs this afternoon for those two subjects. Potions, History, Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts are the next few days. Have I forgotten anything? Muggle Studies is so far behind they're worthless. And Herbology I did well on, so I might take that," he explained and cocked his head to the side. "I'm pretty sure I mentioned all this when I arrived."

"When did you have time to study all that? You couldn't have possibly read everything since you got home?" was her disbelieving questions. She knew Harry was a slacker, there was no way he could be ahead of her. He just wouldn't have had the time.

"'Home', Hermione? Where is 'home' for me?" he snarled, his voice was frosty, and he stepped forward a bit. "It _was_ here at Hogwarts, until that bitch Umbridge came here and ruined it all. If I had had just one teacher stand up for me and treat me like a 'family' then maybe, but they all cast me aside and then I was homeless again. And if you call Dursleys' house my 'home' one more time, we have nothing more to say to one another," he stated firmly. She should've known after all their years of friendship what he thought about his 'family'.

"The Headmaster said that the professors couldn't interfere with the Ministries chosen teacher. And, Harry, you know that Professor Dumbledore says returning to the Dursley's is for your own good," Hermione tried to get him so see her reasoning. She knew very well what Harry's home life was like; however, Professor Dumbledore promised that it wasn't as bad as Harry made it out to be, and that he was well protected there. She had no reason to disbelieve the man. He was after all the paragon of the Light and the leader of the only group that seemed to be taking this war seriously.

"Okay, I'm giving you a choice, tell me one more time that I should listen to the 'Headmaster', I'll cut you off, and if I do - it'll be forever," he gave his ultimatum, looking her straight in the eye so show he meant business. He wasn't going to fight over this, it was now her choice.

"Harry, what happened to you?" she asked in a small voice, not believing that he would be so callus.

"Like I said, I have finally _studied_ , and I've managed to make it on my own. I have to say I've done considerably better than what this school was able to teach me. What we had for teachers in DADA was pitiful; 1st, 2nd, and 3rd year started ok, then _all_ the professors tried to harm me. Yes, even Remus, albeit unintentionally. Then 4th year was a Death Eater, and 5th year Dolores, and both of them tried torture or kill me. Well, set me up to be killed. Come to think about it, Quirrell did as well. That's three of five who wanted me dead. You call them professors? I don't. And furthermore, while I don't dislike Hagrid, by any means, but honestly is he a good teacher?" he asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, no, but…" the bushy-haired girl stated, only to be cut off when Harry's growling voice overrode hers.

"Then there's Snape, his methods are laughable and not what we've paid for. His so-called lessons were a complete waste of time. If I could retake the test again today, I'd have O+ in Potions. It's easier to read the textbook, and do as it says, much like History. And then the Slytherin bullies who sabotage while the _professor_ , who was so biased, turned the other way. That, and he _intentionally_ dropped a perfect submitted brew, only to put a zero down for me. I'm just saying, he got what he deserved," he snarled and stood from the wall. He looked at her worried face, took a deep breath and then he cleared his mind. When he was calm, he continued, "Like I said, I have reread _all_ the subjects I learned here, plus Runes and Arithmancy, and the additional advanced courses for each. All in less than a year, without the help of _Dumbledore_. Who, by the way, said Snape was no more Death Eaters than he was," he tacked on a bit vindictively.

"They have thrown that in his face all summer and fall. You shouldn't do the same?" she reprimanded, not liking this new Harry, who used to praise the Headmaster, now seemed to scorn him.

"Why not? It's true," was the nonchalant answer complete with shoulder shrug.

"Okay, Harry, something bad has happened to you," Hermione said, looking hard at her friend. He was just so… mean. "Or maybe I should ask, what have you done with the real Harry?"

" _Bad?_ Why the bloody hell do you think that? Just because I don't fall to the altar of Dumbledore?" he asked unbelievably, staring straight into her eyes. "I like who I am now. So, you can go back to Albus and report that I have forsaken him. He thought he had Snape as a spy in ole Voldi's court, and now you seem to be completely on his page. Now, because I'm not on his side, it means that you're against me!? I can well imagine that Dumbles will say that I succumbed to the 'dark side'. You know what Hermione... do you know why a Light fighter has to cherish the Dark?" he asked a seemingly random question, throwing the bookworm for a loop.

"Professor Dumbledore is not... he's not… he's on the Light side," she protested, not liking that suggestion at all.

"That's not what I said, and you didn't answer my question. Think about it a minute, see if you can reason why," he challenged, leaning forward a bit and peering at her confused face.

"Of course I did," she huffed. "You're accusing the Headmaster of being Dark."

"Again, that's not what I said, at all," he shook his head mockingly. "Like always, you weren't listening," he tsked.

"Well then, what did you ask?" she snapped.

"I asked, why do Light fighters cherish the Dark?"

"Professor Dumbledore is not a Dark servant," she reiterated with a snarl.

"You don't know," he stated, ignoring her indignation. "What would a Light fighter be if there is no Darkness? Not a damn thing. Someone like the headmaster needs the Darkness, so he can point at it and say it is Dark and delete it for just being. If I remove Voldi, I'm in the spotlight, then he, Albus, must proclaim that I am _Dark_ , and do away with me so he can the take credit for it and with no Darks, the cattle don't need anyone to worship, therefore, Albus needs a Dark side that's active." he explained and then seeing her rebellious face, he continued. "Look, I don't care what he does, but if he crosses my path it's up to him, and when he does, he's interfering with a free person. It's not how the Light is supposed to work. He has interfered too much with me already."

"Harry, I don't recognize you," Hermione said softly with a sad shake of her head.

"No, maybe not, but you go up to Dumbles and cry. He'll give you some lemon-drops, contaminated with a slight mind-altering drug. Didn't know that did you? It makes everything he says seem so sensible that almost everyone takes it for the truth, and it helps him with the nonsense he's doing. I happened to have a few of them left last fall, and I tested them. They showed positive."

"That's not true," she protested.

"Check them yourself, I'm done. As I said to him yesterday, I'm here only to take the tests; nothing else. He has nothing to say in my case. I rent a guest room, I'm not a student. You might think that he has control over me. He might not have told you, but I'm of age... I have been since last summer. I should've been told during the tournament I was _forced_ into, then a second time when I had that farce of a trial, but after the last academic year, I finally got it documented. He doesn't have a damn thing to do with me anymore. Now I'm going to lunch, I still have testing this afternoon. Have a good day."

With that, Harry walked away from a stunned Hermione. He knew he'd been right, thanks to the mental part of the advanced course, that he'd hit the nail when he said that she spied for Dumbledore. While she didn't realize that she did was spying, or even being his extended arm when it comes to one of his peasants, it was. She was out of Harry's group now, and therefore Ron too. Had it not been for Kajsa, he would've taken a closer contact with Luna, maybe they'd have time to talk before the tests were over. But now, he was already late, it would be a short lunch and then more tests.

It was later that evening when Hedwig came back. She looked like she was smiling as she handed Harry a heavy envelope. He opened it with hands trembling with excitement.

He found the two letters, a Swedish one, and what must be her translation. Harry held the Swedish letter, and he looked at it with sorrowful eyes. Some words were familiar to him, how could they not be. After all a month and a half does leave some traces, but what were their significance - he hadn't a clue.

 **Start of Kajsas swedish letter**

Harry – är det verkligen du som skrivit,

Ohh – du må tro jag blev fundersam när den vita fågeln dök upp. Här uppe har vi ripor, de är också helt vita under vintern. Det är en matfågel, så bli inte förskräckt när jag säger att det var de som genast de såg Hedwig tog fel, men det var bara en kort stund, sen såg de att det var skillnad.

Sen när jag fick brevet av den blev jag riktigt snopen, och sen kunde jag läsa. Du kanske märker att pappret har varit vått, jo jag grät lyckotårar både när jag läste ditt brev och skriver det här svaret.

Jag förstår att du har varit upptagen så jag ska inte klaga, men jag har saknat dig oerhört mycket ska du veta. När du var här förstod jag att det kunde bli svårt med brevgången, nu förstår jag det bättre. Och då när du var här så var det ju jag som sa —här och nu— jag trodde då inte att du skulle komma ihåg mig ens tills du hann komma hem.

Jo jag har tänkt på dig — mycket.

Och jag vill gärna att du kommer, jag ska inte boka in mig på något annat än dig, för HELA sommaren, och gärna längre om du vill, men det bestämmer du när du varit här lite.

Hösten kom tidigt, och det blev inte så många turister som kom sen, många gånger svor jag över att jag klådde dig på så mycket pengar när du var här, jag skulle glatt gjort allt för dig gratis, bara så du vet. Men tack vare det du lämnade så klarade vi vintern bättre. Totalt var det kanske inte så mycket, men när man inte har så stora behov så hjälpte de pengarna enormt, så JÄTTETACK.

Först gav bärplockningen bara en fjärdedel, av vad det ger ett normalt år. När du var här kanske du kommer ihåg att vi gjorde några tappra försök att plocka hjortron på myrarna. Normalt skulle vi haft mellan 150 å 200 liter att göra sylt av. Det ger mer pengar att köpa lite socker och sälja det som sylt, än att sälja bara bären. Men det blev bara, som du kanske minns lite mer än tre hinkar. Samma sak med lingona som kommer senare.

Sen när frosten har varit och färgerna är klara brukar det på kort varsel komma ett hurtigt gäng som hyr in sig i stugorna och har korta turer över dagen. Jag vet inte vart de tog vägen i höstas, INGEN av dem kom. Där försvann 60 gästnätter i ett bräde. Där försvann 18000 i förväntad inkomst, men det är sånt som händer i turistbranchen.

Inte heller vårvintern i år gav vad det brukar, lite mindre än hälften bara.

Sen efter att snön inte längre är hel, alltså för mycket barmark är insprängt då kan man inte köra med hundslädarna, det var först då det kom lite senvinterturister. Och med betoning på LITE. Alltså inte så många.

Så det har varit en tuff tid ska du veta, och tack än en gång för ditt bidrag, det har verkligen värmt att ha det du gav. Fast ibland skämdes jag när du betalade för guidningen, många gånger när jag tog fram av de pengarna grät jag, både över att jag hade mött dig, och dina pengar var GULD värda både för att det var DU som hade gett dem, men också för att jag hade dem.

Du säger att du kommer — på ditt sätt — okej om några dagar flyttar de ut, de som nu bor i stugan du hade, sen sätter jag — UPPTAGET — på den tills du kommer, så om du behöver tänka på något ställe att — komma hit till — så är det ledigt i den stugan.

Det kan bli lite besvärligare med fjällturer, men vill vi så kan det gå ändå, vi löser det när du kommit.

Och du frågade om jag hittat någon att gifta mig med sedan sist, faktiskt har jag inte gjort det, och jag tänker inte lämpa över dig till lillsyrran även om hennes ögon lyser när vi talar om dig.

Ska inte glömma att säga — GRATTIS — till dina studieresultat. Inte för att jag förstår så mycket vad du egentligen har lärt dig, men det verkar imponerande det du har åstadkommit.

Du fråga om jag kan tillräckligt med engelska för att kunna läsa å skriva, hoppas du kan läsa mitt, jag tror mig ha förstått hela ditt brev klart och tydligt.

Och DU – – – jag tar gärna emot utbildning av dig, kanske ska vi testa lillsyrran också, i så fall får du två elever. ((Men du har bara en lärare i det ämne du fick grunderna i, förra sommaren)) Förresten, på tal om att lära grunder och uppföljning, jag tror du behöver få fortsatt utbildning i det ämnet, också. Jag bara väntar på att få fortsätta lära dig.

Du nämnde om att vi flyttar till London, det verkar kul, men du sa också det där med . . . med psykopaten. Kanske räcker det med att bara vara där lite grann, det skulle vara kul att besöka England, och London. Men jag tror att det skulle vara lite —för stojigt— för mig som är van lite lugnare ställen.

Nu när jag vet att du vill komma hit är jag lycklig igen, kan inte hålla mig från att dansa lyckodans. Snälla, kom så snart du kan.

Din Kajsa

P.S.

Siv står bakom mig med en kniv riktad mot mig och KRÄVER att jag ska hälsa till dig från henne också, Så — Siv hälsar till dig Harry.

P.P.S.

Nu när jag hade skrivit ner hälsningen sa hon att det där med kniven var bara på skoj., men hon skrattade.

Terveisit

Sinon Kajsa

P.P.P.S.

Jos sinua halo ota minä mokana sineä kusu äiti.

Gapskrattar, det där var lite lokalinspirerat. Du får fundera själv på vad det egentligen betyder, jag är inte så bra att stava det dära språket heller, för att inte tala om deras grammatik.

 **End of Kajsa's Swedish letter**

With sadness in his mind, he put the Swedish worded paper behind the one that hopefully gave him a little more understanding of what the first loved paper said.

 **Start of Kajsa's translating**

 _First, i tell - i try to skribe what i like to say - it be . . i do not like ather to see it you i hope anderstand. DO COME - YES - I LIKE YOU TO KOME. hmm TO COME.  
\- my try to du enlish. -  
Harry - is it really you who wrote?_

 _ohh - you may believe i vas 'try to know' when the white bird appeared.  
Up here we have 'ripor', they are white in winter. They ar food. Do not be alarmed i say that Hedwig is OK. some took wrong but noting hapend, but it was only a short while, they ar different._

 _When i got the letter of her, i was really surprised, and then i could read. I did cry of happy.  
You may notice the paper has been wet, yes i cried happy when i read your letter and print this back._

 _I understand you've been busy i should not be bad, but i miss you very much.  
When you were here, i knew it could be like turist - di come - di go - never to come more. You vas turist - yes. I understand it better - now. And then when you were here, it was i who said -here and now- i say it to me too - all time. - I did not know you remember me till you come home._

 _Well i have thought of you - a lot - yeees i have.._

 _And i like you come. I will not book me on other than you, for the hole summer, and longer, if you want, but you say when you be here some time._

 _Opsan - i tink i lern more as i work on translate. . .  
Autumn came early, and there were not so many tourists who came late, many times i swore that i beat you in so much mony when you were here, i vould happy have done everything for you for free, just so you know. But thanks to mony you left we passed the winter better. Overall, it was perhaps not much, but when you have smal needs, littel bit of money help very much, so big thanks._

 _First, berry picking gave only a 1 / 4 of what come normal year. When you were here, you may remember that we pick cloudberries on the marshes. We . . . often have between 150 to 200-liters to make jam. Jam gives more money, buy some sugar and sell jam repay sugar a lot. But you remember we got onely three buckets. Same thing with lingonberry coming later._

 _Then when the cloud - - sorry too hard find words - but 60 guest nights come not. There, 18,000 come not, but this things happen in the with tourist._

 _Neither the early spring of this year gave what it usually, a little less than half only._

 _Then after that the snow is no longer intact, then too much snow on the ground can not run with the dog sledges, it was only when it got a little late arrivals. And with the emphasis on little. So not so many._

::

As Harry was reading, he stopped for a few seconds and wondered. He started to feel very sad that he didn't leave her more money, but at that time with the relationship they had, while close, they never spoke in terms of boyfriend-girlfriend or more. Now, he could feel they had some form of connection. He went back to reading. Well, trying to comprehend the writing.

::

 _So it's been a tough time, you know, and thanks once again for your mony, it has really warmed to have what you gave. But sometimes i feel ashamed when you paid for the tour, many times when i took out the money, i cried, both that i had met you, and your money was worth gold, both because it was you who had given them, but also for i had them._

 _You say you will come - your way - all right in a few days, they move out, they now live in the cabin you had, then i put - BUSY - so if you need not find other place - to come._

 _It can become a little more difficult with mountain tours, but it can go, we solve it when you come._

 _And you asked if i found someone to marry by then the last, NO - have not done, and not going to lend you over to little sister, though her eyes light up when we talk about you._

 _I must not forget to say - congratulations - to your study. Not that i understand what you really have learned, but it seems impressive that you have do._

 _You ask if i can have enough English to be able to read the writing, hope you can read my. I think I have understood the whole your message loud and clear. But me printing no god - YOU COME - I SPEAK MY LETTER TO YOU IN ENGLISH._

 _And you! - - - I gladly accept the education of you, maybe we should try the little sister too, so, you get two students. ((But you have only one teacher in the topic you got the basics, last summer)) By the way, speaking of learning grounds and follow-up. I think you need to get further education in that subject, too. I'm just waiting to continue to learn you._

 _You mentioned that we are moving to London? It seems fun, but you also said that with. . . with psycho. Perhaps it is enough to just be there a little bit, it would be fun to visit England, and London. But i think it would be a little - noisy - for me who is used a little quieter places._

 _Now that i know you want to come here, i am happy again, can not keep me from dancing happy dance. Please come as soon as you can._

 _Your Kajsa_

 _PS_

 _Siv standing behind me with a knife directed against me and DEMAND I'll tell you 'Hi' from her, so - Siv greet you, Harry._

 _P.P.S._

 _Now that i had printed her greeting she said it with the knife was just for fun., But she laughed._

 _Terveisit_

 _Sinon Kajsa_

 _P.P.P.S._

 _Jos sinua halo ota minä mokana sineä kusu äiti._

 _That is for fun, and was little local inspiration, of me - and from where mother come. You may consider yourself on what it really means, I'm not good in spelling that language either, not to mention their grammar._

 **End of letter**

Confused at what the last could be translated to, he started to compare the Swedish with the translated phrases, and he could see parts were shortened a lot. He sat and stared at the two letters as the night grew longer. He just could get them to make sense to him.

He was reminded Dobby existed, when the elf popped into the room. "Master Harry Potter Sir. Think! Master Harry Potter Sir, where is Master Harry Potter Sir being? Yous must ask the room to make a translated letter," the little being said, giving his master a _look_.

"Oh, Dobby, hey, I didn't see you. Get the room to do it. Why didn't I think of that? Dobby, that's a brilliant idea. Thanks, Dobby, what would I do without you?" he questioned, putting the letters down for the moment, and then thought of something. "Hey, Dobby, I've just realized, you're _my_ house elf; as in I _own_ you, right? How'd that happen?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. It was something that had been bugging him since yesterday, but with all the testing today, he had had not time to question the little guy. Now, though, was a good time as any.

"Dobby is being feeling bad," his tiny friend said, tugging his ears. "Dobby is a bad elf. Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir. Master Harry Potter Sir did frees me from bad master. Dobby must choose; be totally free and die soon, connects to castle and lives, or do the symbiose with Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is liking Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is being Master Harry Potter Sir's elf after that. Dobby is being a bad elf for not telling sir." He looked to his master with hopeful eyes.

"You've been my elf for that many years and I haven't known? How is that possible?" the baffled teen asked. He would have thought he would have felt the connection, like the one he felt with Kajsa. After all, Dobby needed his magic to live, surely there was a drain of some sort.

"Dobby is being working for Master Harry Potter Sir at Hogwarts. He is being unseen, make small things unseen at Master Harry Potter Sir's jail. At nights, Dobby is being using magic to bes healing Master Harry Potter Sir. Daytime, Dobby blocks Master Harry Potter Sir's bad cousin from seeing Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby do - unseen, for Master Harry Potter Sir," Dobby explained excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

"I thought you did some of those things things because you're my friend. Well, it doesn't matter, because in my mind you, Dobby, _are_ my friend. Now, I can do some magic to make you a free elf in family of Potter," Harry said thoughtfully, recalling that lesson he had learned at the Center, but would never have even heard about here in Britain. No, these greedy bastards would never free their slaves. Even if it was symbiont, they still thought of house elves as slaves. Hermione was correct in that, if only in spirit. "That way you'd still answer my calls, but you'd be free to do things you like. You'd still get the magic you need to live, but you'd be free, understand?" he asked and seeing the elf nod he continued, "and please, I'd like it if you shortened my name to a soft 'Harry'."

"Dobby can be doing that, Harry," the tiny being replied, completely overjoyed that his favorite human thought of him in such a way.

"Great. Oh, and by the way, I was wondering… you still have the sock I fooled Malfoy into giving you, how come the socks I gave you for Christmas didn't free you?" Harry asked, completely confused by that. He was after all giving Dobby clothes. It should have severed the bond.

"Elf magic, Ma. . .Harry. Sir gives a package, paper, yes. Dobby gets paper, not clothes. Dobby opens - Dobby gladly gets warm feet. Ma . . Harry Sir is a good master. Bad master not think good, sock in book - ONE sock to two feet - no good - Dobby finds clothes," the excited elf explained.

Harry conceded that Dobby knew what he was talking about and proceeded to make the vow, "I, Lord Harry James Potter, accepts Dobby the house elf, as a member of the Potter House, and as a free elf with the benefits that all members of the house receives. - Do you Dobby accept that?"

"Dobby accepts," the elf said, and rather surprisingly they both saw Dobby grow a foot and three quarters in height, and some bulkiness as well, and with clothes that looked like some form of uniform with Potter family emblems. This was to show that the elf was under the protection of the House of Potter, more than depicting him as a servant, though technically the elf got paid in magic.

"Oh Merlin," was what Harry was able to say for a few seconds. "Dobby Potter – are you alright?"

"Dobby is being feeling very good Harry, thank you. Now, yous should be doing what you needs to be doing – having the room fix translating letter. Dobby bes having things to do." The now free Dobby Potter left, with not as much noise a feather would do make hitting the floor.

Harry looked around and called to the air, "Hogwarts, can you translate this letter?" He felt the magic take hold and watched as the words transformed into something he could read. The words changed into the English way and soon enough Harry sat and read what Kajsa was trying to tell him. And while the grammar was still off, it was much easier to read.

 **Start of Kajsa's Swedish letter, translated by Hogwarts**

Harry - is it really you who wrote?

Oh, you may believe, I was wondering when the white bird appeared. Up here we have grouse, they are also completely white in winter. They are a poultry, but do not be alarmed when I say that it was some here who, once they saw Hedwig took her for a grouse, but it was only for a short while, they soon saw the differences.

Then when I got the letter from her, I was very surprised, and then I could read. You may notice that the paper was wet, yes, I cried for joy both when I read your letter and wrote this answer.

I understand you've been busy, so I should not complain, but I have missed you very much, you know. When you were here, I knew it could be difficult to get letters to you, you left no address, now I understand it better. And then when you were here, it was I who said 'here and now' I did not at that point know if you would remember me long enough after you got home.

Well, I have thought of you — a lot.

And I would like you to come. I will not book other arrangements, other than yours, for the entire summer, and preferably longer, if you want, but you decide when you've been here a little bit.

Autumn came early, and there weren't many late tourist, many times I swore that I tricked you out of so much money when you were here. I would happily have done everything for you for free, just so you know. But thanks to the money you left, we passed the winter better. Overall, it was perhaps not so much, but when you don't have great needs, the money helped enormously, so big thanks.

First berry harvest gave only a quarter of what it provides a normal year. When you were here, you may remember that we made some valiant attempts to pick cloudberries on the marshes. Normally, we would have had between 150 to 200-liters to make jam. It gives more money to buy some sugar and sell it as jam, instead of selling only the berries. But it was just, as you might remember, a little more than three buckets. Same thing with lingonberry later.

Then when the first cloud freezing has come and gone the colors are in full bloom, usually on short notice we get a hearty bunch renting space in the cabins and have short tours for the day. I do not know where they went last fall, none of them came. There goes 60 guest nights in a board. There, 18,000 in expected income just disappeared, but things like that happen in the tourist business.

Neither gave the early spring of this year what it usually gives, a little less than half only.

Then after that the snow is no longer intact, then too much snow on the ground are interspersed then one cannot run with the dog sledges, nor walk or go by ski. It was only when we got some little late arrivals. And with the emphasis on little. That is not so many.

So, it's been a tough time, you know, and thanks once again for your contribution, it has really warmed me to have what you gave and help my family. But sometimes I feel ashamed when you paid for the tour, many times when I used of the money you give. I cried, both that I had met you, and your money was worth gold, and because it was you who had given them, but also for I had them.

You say you will come - your way - all right in a few days, they move out, they now live in the cabin you had, then I put - BUSY - on until you come, so if you need to consider any place - to come to - the cabin is available for you.

It can be a little difficult with mountain tours, but it could go anyway, we will solve it when you come.

And you asked if I found someone to marry since the last time, in fact, I have not done that, and I'm not going to lend you over to the little sister, though her eyes light up when we talk about you.

I must not forget to say congratulations on your studies. Not that I understand much of what you really have learned, but it seems impressive what you have accomplished.

You ask if I can understand enough English to be able to read the writing, hope you can read my letter, I think I have understood the whole your message loud and clear.

And you — I gladly accept the task of you teaching me, maybe we should try the little sister too, so, you get two students. ((But you have only one teacher in the topic you got the basics of last summer.)) By the way, speaking of learning grounds and follow-ups, I think you need to get further education in that subject too. I'm just waiting to continue.

You mentioned that we could move to London. It seems fun, but you also said that with… with psycho. Perhaps it is enough to just be there a little bit, it would be fun to visit England, and London. But I think it would be a little too noisy for me, who is used quieter places.

Now that I know you want to come here, I am happy again, I cannot keep me from dancing happy dance. Please come as soon as you can.

Your Kajsa

PS

Siv is standing behind me with a knife directed against me and DEMANDING I'll tell you 'Hi' from her, so - Siv greets you, Harry.

P.P.S.

Now that I have written down the greeting, she said it with the knife was just for fun. But, she laughed.

Terveisit finish regards

Yours, Kajsa

P.P.P.S.

Jos sinua halo ota minä mokana sineä kusu äiti.

Broken Finnish that translates to 'If you like take me with you, you ask mother.'

LOL, that there was little local inspiration, from me - and from where mother come. You may consider yourself on what it really means, I'm not good in spelling that language either, not to mention their grammar.

 **End of Kajsa's Swedish letter translated by Hogwarts**

 **And that makes it the end of this chapter**


	8. Pica Pica

The Escape

Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden

Smargden for storyline

Fairywm for the English writing, and a lot of improvement

A/N S: Thank you all for staying with us, reviews are the only pay we get, and for them we thank you.

 _A/N F: Happy Thanksgiving to the Americans that are reading. Sorry it took a minute, but holidays take precedence. Still, I'm glad you're with us._

 **Update: I've gone over this one a few times, but the choppiness seems to linger. The problem is that there's a lot of Swedish phrasing that doesn't really translate to English well. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. 07/27/18.**

A/N-S: To a guest, and others, I say; The storyline in itself; Harry was very close (on his way to) to go to his parents after all things falling down on him, but in his mind, he needed to do things first, like to go to places you like to visit before you… He got a new Friend, and the wish to keep kicking returned. Then he panicky understood he need education - real education, Sikkso, as a goblin, and in behind Dobby too, see, and kind of helped up. Story go on (excuse me for advertising Kungsleden, it is a mighty trail to hike) - well not to spoil to much - Yes - Dumbledore will get the ministry to call Harry back. - Harry - will he kick back? How it go? - Not in the way I did planning, I have never seen this way of setback for him in any ff (or cannon) This story is a soft story, with a good ending, if you like - big battle's 50 words for every strike, if you like - two pages on why someone do things, if you like - three pages on history on every characters 'ff-history', if you like - POW jumping around; - find something else .

Answers to some Reviews:

Molly Weasley; was a Prewett before she married to Weasley, and as DE's stolen money was in a way being returned a lot of families got some. Molly got Prewett-family-money. Sorry not to write that out. And why not name other family? Well he was told by his goblin friend, and to him The Weasleys was almost as family to Harry.

Dumbledore; well in canon, he did play Harry, to let himself be killed by Voldi, and Harry did die. It was only by Harry's own choice that he went back to life. Albus never gave Harry the knowledge he had the right to get, that IS WRONG, in my book. Dumble as chief of the court let innocent Sirius be in Azkaban, later in book 3 Albus had the power 'in court' to demand a trial for Sirius - That was his damned responsibility having that job - but NO, he gave Cornelius free reign, he even had schoolkids to save Sirius from Fudges killing by dementor. Harry & Hermione being so grateful to Albus, for the opening to free Sirius. - Something Dumble, newer used his power to fix. It was too easy to say 'It's out of my hands'. Playing with other and others life -YES - Dumbledore in this story is NOT EVIL, a controlling freak? Well yes. Using others if he need - yes. And still (we see about it later) trying to put Harry up against Voldi. And in Dumbledore POW, he is doing what he thinks is best for . . . well ' _the greater good_ '. … _sorry for rambling, that's Albus Dumbledore to me (Smargden)_

Harry vs Hermione; Harry found a new road for his life, to stay on that road he need to cut some bands. Ron is not active in cornering Harry, hence no confrontation with him (well so far) Hermione is in canon someone that demands to KNOW ALL your life, see canon when Harry get a mail. And to Hermione Harry is her friend (maybe only friend), Harry in story do not like to put up walls - bat feels he need that to be able to have some privacy. In real life, to get some leave from intrusive friends, is to say, maybe demanding, things you know they do not like, that's what Harry do.

Letters; Sorry no, Time with NEWT, take it's time. Hmm We can add it in, it's not in the Swedish version, but I can try to add one - to confirm to Kajsa that he is coming. It's added now. The Swedish translated be at the end, as supplement. Thanks.

OWLs and NEWTs at Hogwarts; Harry have sit for OWL before the start of this story, and he like to add the results of NEWT to his true name, and to do it after just one year (as it's of his own learning it's a good way to make a point of difference way of education) his time in Canada are not known to folks in Hogwarts. And in his name as Sal Stern in Canada - He have both OWL and NEWT with good results.

The name change to Sal; As Harry did this, it was not to cut of his Potter heritage, but to, if possible, cut post owl's or magic search to connect to him as Harry Potter - for some time, and at the time Harry was in a not good shape, psychologically.

I just wanted to get my hiking gear out and; Oh, words like this warms my heart and gives me power to keep going. Thank you.

 **Hphphp**

Chapter 8 Pica Pica

Three times Dumbledore tried to summon Harry to his office, before he realized it was in vain. He would then sit in his throne-like chair and wait for the young man to come eat, that too was ineffective. Harry, himself, had chosen not to take meals in the main hall, not after what he experienced when he first arrived. That and it was mostly to make a point.

After every try to get Harry to the office, the recalcitrant youth addressed him by entering the main dining room during either breakfast or dinner. There the former student spoke loud and clear that there was nothing they had to say to one and another that could not be spoken right where he stood, in front of the students and staff alike. Most students found this enjoyable, but some were dismayed over Harry's new ways of relating to school management. As he was telling Dumbledore off, he could see that the old man was not happy at all. It seemed that he was upset over Harry's dismissive attitude, or maybe, Albus did not like playing with animals as he tried to sleep. The wingless dragons, for that's the only thing they could be, terrorized him still. Harry almost felt sorry for Dumbledore, until he remembered that Albus brought it on himself. Still, the old man did look a bit tired.

Minerva approached him when he was activating the hidden the door to his room. The catwoman just stepped out of the shadows, transformed and went resolutely to him. "Mr. Potter, may I talk to you?" she asked primly, blocking his way so he would listen. Not in a violent way, just standing with her hands folded and her eyes peering over her reading glasses.

"Talk _tooo_ me? **No thanks**!" Harry exclaimed, as if just the thought was ridiculous. Though that's all he ever got from this woman before. But, he'd give her a chance. "However, I can't stop you from talking, so talk." he waved his hand in her direction.

"Rather, I would like to speak _with you_ , Harry," she corrected herself, using his given name to appear friendlier. She was on a mission. Why was the boy hero so upset? To her way of thinking Hogwarts and all its staff, bar Severus, had treated him well. His hostility towards the Headmaster was unfounded. And, by Merlin, she would know the reason why.

"Is it _you_ who wants to talk? Or did the Headmaster put you up to it?" he asked with an innocent tilt of his head. He wouldn't be surprised if it were the latter.

"Let me reiterate, it is I who wishes to speak with you," she declared firmly. Though she could see why the child asked.

"Sure, why not... come in." Harry invited her into Come and Go Room. He had the room very cozy, making it look like a parlor with a working screen, much like a television, played noiselessly in the background. It caught the professor's eye, but she dismissed it as a portrait. There was also a desk to the side, where he had been going to study. He led her further into the room and they took their seats on the nice chairs in front of a fireplace. There was a dainty table between them, but it was empty of nourishment. He didn't want her to feel welcome after all.

"First, some questions, if I may?" she asked as she adjusted her skirts, while settling in the comfortable chair. She wanted to ask about the room, but there were more important questions at the moment.

"Shoot!" the young man said, and then at the empty look, he continued, "Sorry, it's something the non-magicals say for, 'ask away'. It's mostly to irritating journalists."

"Very well, thank you. How have you been this last year? And perhaps related to that, how is it that you can take all the tests now?"

"Okay, how I feel?" Harry paused a little to make it look as if was he asking his body. "I feel great," he said exuberantly. "Truth be told, I have been little lazy since I've been here. See, I've neglected my training; however, I feel fine. How can I take the exams so soon? Studying, Minerva, studies that I have carried out without the help of staff here." He was fast to recall, he was called 'Harry' when a truer address, would be Lord Potter, therefore he decided to stick to his first name. After all, she might not know, then again, it's her job to know. And there had been a small note of his right to the title in the book he had released last summer.

"Of course, you must have studied, I understand that, but how? I mean, your things were burned at the Dursleys. Speaking of, no one knew what had happened to you. All that was known was that it was… bloody, so I have been told. What really happened?" She shivered a bit in the memory of the scene that Severus had described with great relish. That man had been so happy that Harry might have died that he went over what he had found in minute detail. When he found out that the boy lived, he was greatly upset. If she thought the Potion Master had hated Harry before, she was wrong. Severus acted like someone had stolen his best cauldron and then returned it seriously damaged. She didn't like to think ill of the dead, but things were a lot better at Hogwarts now that the man was gone.

"That's Dumbledore's million galleon question. If I tell you, he'll know next time he sees you. You think you know when, or if, he reads your mind; however, you might not. What guarantee do you have that you remember all your meetings with him? Just so you know, he had adjusted Snape's memories of that day. What he took away no one will ever know now," Harry stated with an intent stare. He had no idea if she could protect her mind, and no qualms about let her know that she trusted the Headmaster far too much.

"But you know?" she asked with a bit of a snap, peering over her spectacles.

"Yes, thank you, I know, but I'm not talking about it," he replied, standing firm on his resolve. "The only thing I'll say about Snape, is that in my opinion, he got what he deserved." There was a sneer in his voice.

"Were you very hurt?" she tried again, concern edged her voice.

"Change the subject, or I'm done talking," he said firmly. It had been a bad time for him, and he really didn't want to confide in her.

"Very well, are you going to come back as a student?" she asked, miffed that her once student would take her into confidence.

"Why would I? I'm taking my NEWTs now. After that, I'm out of here." he said, somewhat surprised by the question. She would have to know that after the tests his education was done. There would be no reason to come back.

"True, but you still have two years to complete," she said, more to herself than Harry. She was still trying to figure out what made the boy seem so discontent with the school as a whole and Albus in particular.

"What else could I learn here? Think about it, I'll tell you like I told Hermione, when the Headmaster sent her, which professor was there for us in Defense all these years? If you could call them teachers. Well the wolfie did okay – oh, and the Death Eater was alright too, except that he also tried to have me killed."

"I concede the point; however, it is the Board of Governors that hires the professors, mostly at the Headmaster's behest," she defended 'her school'.

"That's no excuse for attempted murder. It doesn't matter who hires them, they were mostly crap teachers, plus I'm sure that Dumbledore still had his hand in it all. Besides, _we paid_ for it, and for Binns to. Then Snape, his methods are... hmmm, weren't... professional. It's easier read out of the textbook, and follow the instructions, then to do whatever Snape had written on the board. Let's not mention the Slytherin bullies, who sabotaged other students. That and the fact that Snape was bias. He took great relish in destroying my work and leaving me with a zero for the day. He never once explained anything, or otherwise act as a teacher," he reiterated his reasons why he thought the education here was substandard. It didn't matter to him who hired who, he firmly believed that those 'professors' were way below par.

" _Do not_ speak ill of the dead," she snapped, appalled at his audacity. "Professor Snape, while a bit harsh, was still a staff member of this school. I will not have you disparage him." Thinking not nice thoughts was one thing, but to voice them was not done.

"You should've beaten that he was staff into his head while he was alive. My first meeting with him, he insulted not only me, but my dead father. That's not how a _staff member_ behaves," he snarled back. "No, Minerva, the last academic year lowered my views of Hogwarts so much that it tastes like mud. Imagine, if you will, I will soon have NEWT levels on everything I've read here for five years and two additional subject I didn't take, but only got an A, in some subjects, on my OWLs a year ago. Though, I should of, but I got crappy advice. Anyway, I've reread everything, and more, since last summer." The smug look on his face threw the Transfiguration teacher off a bit.

"That is quite a bit of reading in such a short amount of time," she said, shocked that the boy before her did such a thing. He never took his studies seriously before. "Did you by any means acquire something, like your friend Miss Granger used in her third year? And, yes, I know you know of it," she asked, thinking that it was the only way he could have completed all he said in such a short time.

"Nope." He tilted his head and asked, "Are such artifacts for sale?"

"Thank Merlin, no," she declared, for which she was very thankful. She imagined what the Weasley twins would have gotten up to with a time turner, which gave her a full body shiver. "They are controlled by the Ministry. We had to go through a lot of departments just to receive one for that year. Miss Granger had to sign a contract that stated she would not abuse such a privilege."

And before she could say anything more Harry continued, "You see, after my wonderful holiday, which I won't be telling you about, I started studying. It was around the same time Hogwarts started for the year. I started from scratch, bought new books, learned new material, and did the _entire_ Hogwarts _seven-year_ syllabus. When I take the test in the Defense Against the Dark Arts in a few days, I'll ask to have the opportunity to try for my Master level." Again, the smug look was on his face. He had no doubt that he would pass. After all, he spent a lot of money on those courses.

"That is very high level, it is beyond Auror level. What gives you perception that you will manage it?" she asked, doubt clear in her voice.

"That I know I can pass my favorite subject? Of course I can, I'm well above Auror level, Minerva. That's what I've learned, _without_ being here," he empathized the fact yet again that Hogwarts let him, well everyone, down.

"The Headmaster has expressed concerns and fears, about where, and with whom, you have spent the last year. Can you help me with that?" she hedged, knowing that he didn't like the spies for Albus. However, she would like to know as well.

"I know what he's thinking, and just to relieve your worries, I'll let you know that I haven't lapsed into evil, as Albus is quick to think," he said, looking at his former teacher with reproach. "It has always irritated me that he thinks that if someone doesn't adore him, which I don't, he uses white feathers to tickle people to death," he stated, taking some terminology from his time in Sweden. Then seeing her confused look, he explained, "In other words, Albus is trying to kill me, but in such a way that his hands stay clean, and that elevates him to the skies. That's my summary of the five years here."

McGonagall just stared at him. In a way Mr. Potter implied Severus had been involved in some 'bloody things'. Right or wrong, how was she to know? But the bat, as her lions called him, had done enough damage to Harry, and if it bit him in the back, she was not the one to complain, even if it was for something he happened to be innocent of. But for Albus, that was a surprise for her. And she hardly dared pronounce it, even whispered, "He is afraid you have come under Voldemort's control."

"That proves what I told Hermione. Albus Dumbledore said, when I was a little over a year old, 'Snape's no more a Death Eater than I am' and it turned out that the greasy git _was_ a real Death Eater. The old man always claimed, he had full trust in the slimy bastard and his actions. That means that the Headmaster is well at home in that group. Tell me now, Minerva, why would it benefit Albus that Voldemort wreaks havoc?" he rephrased the question he asked Hermione. Actually, this conversation seemed to be going almost exactly the same way. He wondered if that meant all of his former acquaintances read the same script before approaching him, because they seem to be spouting the same thing. What McGonagall stated next proved his point.

"Albus is not in league with Voldemort!" McGonagall exclaimed, looking both surprised and angry

"I didn't say he is, or was, either, but again, why would it benefit Albus that Voldemort wreaks havoc?" the boy hero asked innocently.

"I do not see the connection."

"Okay, what would a Light fighter be if there is no darkness?" he poised, wondering why no one seem to hear what he said. "Not a damn thing. Albus has knowledge of a prophecy that says; I am the only one that can eliminate Voldemort. Well, that what's he believes. What it says is ' _the Dark Lord_ '. No names, or even when. It might not even relate to the situation currently going on in Britain. But it was told to Dumbledore, so he thinks it's Voldi, so of course, it falls at me. Now, what if... if I get rid of him, after that there needs to be a new Dark Number One, if not then the light over Dumbles will start fading. Why can I say that? It's like he's trying to make sure I'm the next bad guy." He shrugged his shoulder as if this were a foregone conclusion.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I am sure…" that was as far as she got when he continued.

"He's kept everyone he didn't approve of away from me. That way he could state that no one can knew me better than he does. Just listen to what, and how, he says that 'he', meaning me, needs to be guided away from Dark. He calls me Dark, or evil as everybody seems to translate it, for being able to fix Voldi. And then hacks and destroys me to look better," Harry said in disgust. Then he firmed his jaw and stated, "I do not care, not about him - or Voldi for that matter. Albus is determined to control _my_ life and having Voldi _kill_ me. If you can help me to keep the old man off my back, then _maybe_ I will train on taking on Voldi, and someday, get rid of him. However, Dumbles has been governing me too much, and he is still trying. _That's_ why I broke away." He chuckled as an image filled his head, when he saw her inquiring look he added, "I was just thinking, that in protest against the ole man's heavy-handedness, that I propose a truce with Voldi. It wouldn't make me Dark, it would just make me a _survivor_."

Minerva seemed to understand the reasoning but was stunned by it. She was silent for so long that Harry began to speak again.

"Okay, listen, and listen well. I came of age last summer, after I got away from the Dursleys. Up until about midsummer, I was so depressed that I understood that I wouldn't live to start of school." He didn't want to relay this, but maybe it would finally make her think.

She gasped, and her hand flew to her throat. She had no idea that Albus had pushed this young man so far. "Surely it was not so bad?" she whispered.

"It was," he stated firmly. "I had no wish to live, but to die by my own hand, as others failed to kill me."

"Did that have anything to do with what happened at the Dursley's?"

"What happened there, is for Dumble to find out — I'm not telling," he answered vaguely. "So... yes, I lost some blood, but my body made new, fresh. Somehow, at some point, from just darkness in my mind I saw a spark of light. Just a small speck, way down a dark tube. That got me to thinking, there are things to do, and places I'd like to see, before I submit to seeing my parents. I did go on holiday and during the summer, the light came back to me. Making me believe that I needed to study to be able to live. If Albus had had his way, I would've been back there. I would've been dead before the first of August. But things took a turn in my life, and things happened after I left there, admittedly without my stuff, but it was mostly schoolbooks, which I could replace. I had a choice, and I chose the Light, and to keep living. Had I chosen the Dark... Fudge, Dolores, and a few others, would be six feet under by now, or burned with the ash scattered by the wind. However, I didn't go for them, I didn't kill the Dursleys. Hell, me going 'Dumbledore-Dark'...they'd be the first to suffer. No, I'm my own person, and anybody crossing my road, trying to control me... well, if they die it's because of their own actions," he finished with a casual shrug. Sure, he wanted to frame the Dursleys, but the darkness he spoke about was very real. The whole time he brewed that potion in the Room of Requirements, his thoughts were very depressing indeed. That light he saw came only before he left school; hence, his getaway plan.

"So, you are ready to kill the innocent..." Minerva replied with very sad voice, truly she had taken Harry's rant very hard, but she wasn't thinking clearly. She just heard him say that he had had _very sad thoughts,_ sadder then could reach the topside of her brain. It would take some time to get _her_ thoughts in order.

" **Stop right there!"** he hissed loudly, slamming his hand on the table and making her jerk to the present. He was getting tired of people misinterrupting his words. They all seem to think bad of him and he was very close to losing his temper. "I would _never_ hurt an innocent. This doesn't mean I won't eliminate those who _kill_ innocent people. _When_ I don't see another solution to a problem. Or those that Albus uses, his henchmen. The ones he uses to keep his hands clean. If they don't take a few steps back, then they're a problem. Snape was a problem, Lucius was a problem, as well a few more. Note that the method I used was _legal_."

"The Ministry gave them a trial, and they were sentenced to death penalty. It was not you who killed them," she denied, grasping at straws to keep her image of the boy she knew.

"No, I didn't; however, my point is, had those people been put down before, Cedric would still be with us. Had Dumbledore exposed Crouch Jr. I might have been kidnapped in different way to the ceremony to rebody Voldi, and Cedric would be alive. _That_ death lies in Dumbledore's hands, but does it connect. But, no, Albus is never to blame… _right_?" he sneered, already knowing the answer.

"You cannot seriously be blaming Albus for _that_ , are you?" she gasped at the very thought.

"I am, because I'm blaming the top person of the wards of Hogwarts. That person has access to the knowledge of who is crossing wards, and who is inside. Had the old man done his job, the results would've been different. Sure, I might be dead, but Cedric wouldn't be."

"I don't see how that would help."

"No, _**you don't,**_ '" he agreed, then changed the topic. "By the way, there was lot of space at the Slytherin table, but I haven't read of any students dying."

"Some needed to leave due to some unknown ailment," she said absently, still reeling over the fact that Harry blamed Albus for the death of Cedric. "As soon they entered the castle, they fell unconscious. That has never happened before."

"Right then, and this is just a guess, but when I came back here I felt as if Hogwarts doesn't like Death Eaters anymore," he lied, but with what she was thinking of him now, there was no way he was even going to hint that it was his doing. "Or that Albus Dumbledore's approval of them being here was discontinued," he said slyly, complete with a smirk.

"Mr. Potter, did you really feel it?"

"Didn't I just say that I did?"

"Very well, two, well three, of them did not die, but in our way of thinking… it was worse. All magic left them, when they tried to enter the second time," she confessed, shuttering at the thought. "First, they became unconscious, and then when they revived, they made a new attempt. Thus, they were unconscious here, but woke up at St. Mungo's. The two that tried to come back, ended right back there — with no magic. After what happened to the third, none of the others, who had become unconscious, tried a second time." Her heart went out those poor children. It was something all magicals feared, losing their magic.

"How has it affected the rest of the school?"

"To tell the truth, it is better than it has been in a long time." She could admit that those students that were barred had been the cause of a lot of mayhem.

"Then my question to you is, which is best, Voldi's mafia staying so that they can wreak havoc here, or them gone?"

Here, Dobby popped in, "Harry is wishing to have a dinner guest? Sir."

"Thank you, no, Dobby, I'll eat alone when I can't eat with my family or true friends, as usual," he dismissed the very thought of sharing a meal with his 'guest'.

"As… as you wish, then Dobby is being waiting to serve," Dobby stated, as he knew Harry didn't like to reveal too much, he tried his best to not expose himself more than needed.

"Why do you not eat with us the Great Hall?" the professor asked, miffed at be dismissed so casually. After all, she had been the boy's Head of House for five years.

"The students and teachers eat there, I'm neither. Back to a previous subject, if you want a team, you train them to fight, get them to do what you want. Form a powerful elite. How will you do it if you do not have someone to fight?" Harry explained further, "Well to find who to be your henchmen, look for those who are in opposition to bullies, just make sure it's thugs that exist. Those hooligans make it so the targets wish to protect themselves. You must have two sides of the fight. But, if you control the target to not fight back, only resist, then you can lead them for a long time, and they will listen to you, because they don't want to be thought of as Dark. There you have Albus Dumbledore, and his need of the Death Eaters and Voldi. If the Ministry had gotten rid of all the Death Eaters back in 1981, then there'd be no threat, and the need for a Light leader would be forgotten. Ah, but the Boy-Who-Lived, me, was too popular among folks that's not good. He had me kept me in the dark, and dump me in that hellhole, sent me back after seeing a friend and my godfather being killed before my eyes, he controlled who I have the right to talk with... etcetera... etcetera."

"This is unbelievable. However, what you say seems, unfortunately, to stick with your way of seeing your situation. Just one last question. Harry, you have not allied yourself with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, have you?" she asked bluntly, he had mention that he could to survive, and now she just needed him to say he hadn't. "I mean, given the amount of studying you've done, I do not see so many options besides the Ministry, Dumbledore or You-Know-Who, to achieve what you seem to have reached."

"None of them have in any way been involved in my studying. Neither have I been in the catacombs at Gringotts. I heard they have, or can make, time chambers, but no. Gringotts did have a hand in my being officially recognized as adult, but I didn't learn from them. I'll say this, none of those you named could've helped me, but Gringotts could, for a hefty sum. One month in a time room, and it gives you one year. Five months, and I'm five years older, no. I didn't do that. Do you need an oath?" he sneered, tired of repeating himself. After all this, everything he just said, she still thinks he's in cahoots with the 'Dark Lord'. Unbelievable. Maybe it was a mistake to come back here.

"That is a relief," she sighed, taking a calming breath. "No, Harry, your word is sufficient, you have never lied to me. In all the years I have known you, you have only spoken the truth. You have held back information, yes. But you have never lied. Have a good dinner," she said as she stood, and went for the door.

But Harry was faster, he held the door for her, as a courteous way of telling her to leave — fast.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I will think on what you have said," she said with a regal nod of her head, she left the room.

Before Minerva was three steps from the door, dinner was on the table, "Dinner, Harry, and to this dinner Dobby be joining you sir." The little elf put action to words and took a chair. "Harry is being going up there, same as last summer again, sir?" he asked, trying to get his master's mind on something more pleasant than the repeated conversation he just had.

"Yeah, that's the plan," the dark-haired wizard answered with a smile. He couldn't wait to get back to Kajsa. The lovely vision of his dreams. "However, I have many tracking spells on a lot of my clothes. I'm not going to destroy them, but I will have fun with them. Before I leave, you can make sure I didn't miss any. But, for now let's eat." And he sat down at the stool that the room had adjusted for him. Both were rather hungry, so for the longest time there was only the sound of eating, and soon enough the plates were emptier.

"Thanks, Dobby. Hey, why do you look so different now that you're family?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

"Dobby is being using elf-magic-glamor. Dobby is being way more powerful than befores. Elf-magic is in symbiosis to the master, strong master, strong elf- weak master, weak elf. Hogwarts is being having many elves, not strong, strong magic needed, all elves help - combine magic. No, normally elf connect with family-magic. Dobby does, Dobby is family of the Great Harry Potter. Dobby symbiosis with the Potter magic, Black magic, Gryffindor magic, Ravenclaw magic, Slytherin magic, and _all_ Potters, and _all_ Blacks. Dobby is being beyond strong. No other elf can detect Dobby being in glamor. No elf is being knowing that Dobby is being family. Dobby is being able to spy. Old Whiskers did not sleep well one week and two night's whiskers is being very angry. Dobby is being putting strong calming-magic to Old Whiskers food. Dobby read of memory-magic too, did practice on old bat, last summer. Dobby sees bad writer tried to do to Harry Sir - Dobby did block bad writer's magic, very good to know of helpful magic," the little elf explained in a rush.

" _You_ blocked that _and_ caused the cave in?" he asked in dawning realization. Now that he thought about, a misfired spell couldn't have cause that disaster.

"Dobby did loosen stones, spell did not. Two big mouths would be being dead, had they come with Harry to Chamber. They dead...Harry sir being too ill taken by that and die too, fire-hair-girl would be being dead, and old bad wizard being bad young wizard being new - Dobby know - they must not come with Harry sir." For all that Dobby didn't want Harry at the school that year, he certainly didn't want anyone to die. Especially Harry.

"Oh, Dobby," Harry said with a grateful look in his eye, "why did you not tell me?"

"Dobby was not being free, not Harry Potter Sir's friend, was ordered… no telling by bad master."

"Okay, Dobby, it's in the past, and thanks for telling me now. So, it's only me that sees the new Dobby? What about at Gringotts, do they know, and see?" came the inquiry.

"They is being knowing - but not seeing. I is having very strong elf-magic now," the little guy said proudly.

"Anything else I need to know?" Harry asked, you never could tell with Dobby.

"Harry should never ever leave blood, like you did. That blood was willingly given blood, old bat collected magically from bloody fabric to vials. He is being getting many before he is being dead. Dobby saw that what was cleaned, and Dobby is being destroying it. Old Whiskers is being getting Harry Potter's blood from Poppy's lair all year, not willingly given, isn't strong like willingly given. Dobby steals blood from bad cousin replaced blood greasy bat took as Harry's to be from bad cousin, Old Whiskers now have. Dobby replaced all stolen Harry blood in headmaster's lair, taken from old bulls in butchering house."

"He had my blood!?" the wizard shouted, not know that there would have been consequences. How could he be so careless? Thankfully, the stuff he left at the Dursley's had been so diluted that it wouldn't have done anyone any good. "Oh Merlin, thanks, Dobby. I owe you a big one."

"Harry Potter is not being owing Dobby anything. Dobby is being glad to help his friend," the tiny being stated firmly and the soundly changed the subject. "Have Harry sir sending a reply letter to his new friend?" he asked, knowing the answer was no, but nudging his master along.

"No, I haven't thought about it. I really should. Thanks to you I now can write in English, and the Room will help to create a translated version. But, I'll need to write it myself or make a magic copy, since whatever the Room makes _can't_ leave. I might send both, thanks again, Dobby."

"Self-writing is being better, Sir," Dobby said with a look. "Is you be being needing Dobby in summer this year?"

"I'll try to stand on my own, but you can help me equip the tent and the trunk kitchens, for... well, to the brim. That I'd like help with. Some ready-food for when we're lazy or tired, everything else can just be normally stocked. If I need you, is it possible to call you?" Harry asked, going over in his mind what he'd need, as he finished off his dinner.

"A normal house elf has a mind link to _the owner_ , for me, it's not like that. Yes, Dobby can know that someone in family bes calling, and I is being listening. If Dobby stays listening all time - Dobby might hear, but I is being busy. Harry must call first, then in blink of an eye later, he much call again. Sir might need to bes calling one more time. Dobby wills bes listening and Dobby comes. If I is being close I wills be hearing… easier, like normal elf."

"Thank you. As I said, I don't know how things are, but I hopefully we'll be hiking on a long trail, like non-magicals do, but I'll use a magical tent and trunk. If all goes well, I'll be teaching magic to my new friends. Where? I don't know. But, if so, I hope you're with us."

"Dobby is being start packing. To-do list says what is being where. And Dobby shall seal one of the trunks, no spells leaks out. Harry must now write the very important letter to friend." And with that Dobby disappeared and with him, plates and accessories from the table too.

Harry was glad that Dobby had toned down excited way of speaking. The gratitude he showed all the time was taxing, but still Dobby is still Dobby, and Harry like Dobby just the way he is. But, had he created a monster? How strong was Dobby? If needed, what with five families magic including Hogwarts, could he act independently?

Shaking off those thoughts for now, he retrieved his writing utensils and started his letter.

-:-

 _Dearest Kajsa,_

 _Thank you sincerely for your letter, and that you want me to come, even if it is only for_ __ _this summer. The planning has already started for it._

 _I've had some disagreements here, both with friends and former teachers. I've tried to keep myself separate from them, in hopes to not accidentally say something that can lead them in the direction to your place._

 _I'm stocking up my tent, so I can use the campground if you need the cottage for other guests. I hope that we can go on the trail beyond where we went last summer. We will also need to plan for your education, well you and Siv. I leave here in a week, there are only a few more things I need to arrange, then I make myself clear for transport._

 _I'm expecting no answer now, let Hedwig rest. Heyyy, I think I can dastardly offer her, if she wants, to 'wag her wings'. She may need it, so do not be worried if she just disappears._

 _You know, I unfortunately cannot say what a day I'll arrive without taking a lot of reserve days, or not to come on the specified day, both aren't good. I'll be there as soon as everything is arranged here._

 _Best regards_

 _Harry_

 _PS. Now I will try to translate this into your national language, I know that there is a big difference in the standard language and how it is spoken with you._

-:-

He sealed the letter and left the castle, taking a walk while thinking on all he needed to do. He didn't want the letter traced, so he was attempting to get out of sight of the castle. As Harry thought on all the preparations, including visits at Gringotts, he called Hedwig about half a mile away from Hogsmeade.

"Hedwig, my lovely friend, I have a lett… you know - damn, you know do, don't you?" Harry laughed in joy at his owl's expressive look. "Yes, Hedwig - to her. Since I'll be there in a few days, you can stick around. Fly around have some _fun_. Just come and see me from time to time while you have some time off. Be seeing you, fly safe." And Harry did look after her as she soon became only a small dot in the sky.

Time went on, Harry flew through his test and made arrangements. After many visits and some correspondences with Sikkso, Dobby Potter had his own vaults in the bank, filled with half a million galleons. The name on the vault was, of course, Harry's, but Dobby had full rights and his own key. The wizard had explained that it was housekeeping money so that Dobby would never have to ask. He made sure to take his salary from there. But at the bank a house elf, even an odd elf, with own vaults was never heard of it; hence, the need for it to be in Harry's name.

Harry also thought of Kajsa's letter, that she talked about the economy. Again, some visits to the bank resulted in a debit card, Sikkso explained that it was linked to Gringotts' Swedish office in Wadköping, Örebro and from there to a bank called 'Nordea'. Five hundred thousand Swedish kronor had been transferred to the card account.

So, he began to plan how he would fool them all when he left Hogwarts. He'd had to suffer getting tracking spells on his clothes. He knew that Albus had the ability to be invisible if he wanted. The sly old goat didn't need 'the cloak'. Harry also had the ability to detect invisible people, it was included in the advanced courses. But the old man, of course, had read the corresponding topic and could use it too.

But he tested himself every time he got back to the Room, and he could tell from day to day what new spells came. He wrote every one of them down and marked them on the cloths, so he knew exactly where they were. He also contemplated how they got there and could sometimes come up with when it could've happened. He kept careful track of which garments were infected, and what signatures they were associated with. He already had seven with Albus' signature on, and a five with signatures unknown to him. He was now quite sure that two of the testing areas were the source of some of them. It would be an interesting tracking for those who played it.

He paid little more heed to them, other than knowing when and where. He spent the rest of his time getting ready. A little magic on his mountain clothes made them suited to him, he had grown some inches in height and a lot of muscle since last summer. He had the money to buy new ones, but these were reminiscent of a good vacation, so he was going to use them until he couldn't anymore.

Soon the tests were completed, to bad his Mastership couldn't be taken yet, at least a year had to pass between the NEWTs and the Masters. This was to ensure that the knowledge was ingrained, they said.

First, Harry checked a garment that had a tracking spell to see that did not indicated when it was in the trunk, this was important. Consequently, he packed down almost all infected clothes in different bags. Bags Dobby insured no spells could leak out of as long they were closed. Dobby had explained that when Harry opened the trunk the tracking spells would signal, but not if they were in the bags. He could take one article of clothes with no leaking from others. All bags had the signatures marked. A garment both with Albus', and one of the other's signature on it, he kept to be used later. They would think he was clueless of the spells, when he left.

Harry had been thinking about making it look like the spelled garments were in the trunk and teleport away, and then later that day put some in _Jail Number 4_ , but he rejected the idea. It associated too much with... them. And by doing that it would reveal more than can he wished ' _Dumbles_ ' to know.

For many days, he had pondered on how he would plant the infected clothes in different environments. A thought on where he put a garment in a lifeboat on a cruising ship, was one he liked a lot. Squeezing a garment, transfer to high in the air over a nuclear facility and drop the clothing, and transfer to the falcon and fly away, was one other that was high up on the list.

' _The first would be to get them to consider where in the world I am,'_ he thought. _'The second might be able to bring ideas that are not appropriate. Simply place them in the Thames, is more appealing.'_

Putting them on different things that were moving was also tempting. Putting them in a variety of those metal boxes that went the length and breadth of the world was a really good idea.

Finally, he decided to anesthetize a bird and transferring the spell to the poor bird. They could believe he was in Animagus form. For this purpose, he chose Liverpool. Instead of taking the Hogwarts Express alone, school semester was not over yet, he Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, from the Three Broomsticks, and after that he talked for a while, long enough for any trackers to find him.

Then when he thought he had waited long enough, he left. Outside he hailed a London taxi, which took him to King's Cross. He was lucky, only fifteen minutes after he arrived, a train to Liverpool was leaving. During the trip, he looked at tourist map that he managed to obtain just before he climbed aboard. It'd be fun to see what ultimately became of his planning.

After bumping around on the train in nearly four hours, he finally arrived. According to the map, it wasn't far from the station to the port area, but first he'd have to come by a suitable bird. The pigeons in a park were well easy to find, perhaps too easy for some. Instead, he looked at Croxteth Country Park, it had a rather long and narrow strip of trees, which suited him fine. So, once he waved a taxi, "Number 4 Halcombe Road," he said as he sat in the back seat. He'd walk the last bit, to clear his mind.

He went a little north to get to the park, then he noticed that the street, Allerford Road, it didn't have many openings to the park, but he was in luck. Just a little to the right was a way out to the park, but he walked a little more and got into the tree line at the second entrance.

There were no doves, but there was a magpie, well rather many magpies. After flying around a bit as the falcon, he chose a magpie that seemed fresh and alert, then he attacked it, taking care not to damage it too much. Then it was easy to let the first one of the beacon spells slide over to the magpie, then more until he felt they were gone. He checked himself again, he was clean. He checked the Magpie and it had them, thankfully the poor bird had not been damaged by the handling. He let it go and watched it quickly fly away.

Now that everything was arranged, Sweden next.

:: A little cliffhanger - ? -:: a small one - Yes::  
:: Dursleys - ? - .. we see what life they now have - but later, Harry did not like all work in vain, neither did Sikkso. ::

Swedish Letter to Kajsa

 _Bästa Kajsa,_

 _Tack så innerligt för ditt brev, och att du vill att jag kommer även I sommar, planeringen är redan startad för det._

 _Jag har haft lite dispyter här, både med vänner och med tidigare lärare, jag har hållit mig avskiljd från dem för att inte av misstag säga något som kan leda dem I riktning till er._

 _Jag ordnar med mitt tält, det gör att jag kan nyttja tältplats om ni behöver stugan till andra gäster, hoppas också att vi kan gå längre där vi gick förra sommaren. Vi måste också planera för hur vi ska göra med utbildningen av er. När jag lämnar här om någon vecka är det först några ytterligare saker jag måste ordna med sedan gör jag mig klar för att transportera mig._

 _Jag väntar inget svar nu, låt Hedwig vila, heyyy - jag sak attans erbjuda henne ifall hon vill 'vifta på vingarna' hon kan behöva det, så bli inte orolig ifall hon bara försvinner._

 _Då vet du att jag kommer tyvärr kan jag inte säga vilken dag utan att ta med en massa reservdagar, alternativt att inte komma på angiven dag, både är mindre bra, jag kommer så snart allt är ordnat här,_

 _Kramizar_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Nu ska jag försöka översätta till ditt språk, blir riksspråket, då för jag vet att det är stor skillnad på riksspråket och hur det talas hos er._


	9. Pavo

The Escape

Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden  
Smargden for storyline  
Fairywm for the English.

A/N F: Thanks again, to all of you that are sticking around. There's a link (take out the spaces) at the bottom of this very short chapter to the lovely scene depicted within. Also, if it takes some time before the next chapter, then I would like to remind you that I have over 20 other stories you might like. One, 'The Nightmare', is also Smargden's baby. Go, take a look.

 **Update: This was another chapter that fought being renewed. It just wanted to stay as it was, so it didn't lose the scene it was trying to describe. I think I wrestled it to flow better, but perhaps not as well as I had hoped. Anyway, hope you enjoy. 07/28/18.**

A/N S: Sorry folks - this is short. It might give answer to some review's.

At Gringotts: Harry did not, and still at this point does not, know why he is Heir to Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Why one can say? At that time, it was not at top of info to know, but in Ch. 16, he reads the family history from the vaults. Then he (and we) get that answer. Sorry if it's confusing.

Most other authors would be writing POW magpie haunts, but I usually just follow my story character. Hence, we get to know if Harry gets to know. I do hope it kicks a little to your ideas of what happens, it's just my type of writing, and it's the way I like to read to. But, yes, would it not be fun to see old long beard try to hunt magpies. I know, Harry would love to see it to - but he did not stay for it - if it was - a hunting coming up.

Hphphp

Chapter 9 Pavo

Since this was the first time he planned to do as the shamans, as Kajsa would say, it was a bit of a master test. He was going to look out from the _seite_ , because he needed to see where he was going to exit the teleporting. So, he pictured it and he was very surprised when the mountain view began to appear before his unopened eyes. He really saw the mountain valley with its frozen lake, the same place where they had celebrated midsummer. He thought back on the joy they shared and what they had done, it had changed his life and opened his eyes to a cleaner and happier world. Suddenly, he felt a chill of the fresh, cold air sweep against his face. It cooled his throat, when he took his next breath. The air was so much lighter and cleaner, he could taste the frost and smell the cold. He let the wind blow against his face, eyes closed still concentrating. He could hear a bird pass by and feel the weak sun attempt to warm his face.

It was vital to imagine as much as one could, so they would have the anchor to teleport themselves to the scene. He was amazed at how real it felt, still he visualized, thinking on how the _seite_ would look this time of year. He drew on his connection to the place of power and felt the flow of magic draw him there. With as much detail as he could manage, in his mind, he saw himself standing there, and when he opened his eyes he was amazed that it was true. It was the same scene he pictured, only now with open eyes. The bizarre thing was that it had not really been Teleportation, and it certainly wasn't Apparation, yet he was there. He truly was there, he just couldn't believe it. No pressing tubes, no gate openings. This was completely new to him. He had never heard even a little hearsay about this in his history courses or the obscure magic books. Not even a hint of this type of transportation.

It would have been a day's foot march to go down the same way they had gone up, if there hadn't been snow. However, there was huge amounts of the stuff, with only a few clear areas. Without skis it would've taken several days, but with skis it was only an hour, perhaps less. It was mostly downhill, so it would have been a smooth ride, that's if there had been snow on the entire route. As it was there were patches of clear areas, making the whole thing that much more difficult.

So, Harry would use a bit a cheating. But first he needed to change clothes. Seeing no one around, he stayed on the ledge and opened the trunk. Opening the compartment where he had packed the clothes for this part of the world, he rummaged around. The second one was sealed for now, it was where he had the clothes with tracking spells packed in sealed bags, making them doubly secure. There would be many teleporting trips to Liverpool, where he would drop them one by one on magpies, or other fun places. For now, he wanted to find the girl he came here for.

With renewed determination, he 'switched' out his clothing with a flick of his wand and felt much warmer right away. He then focused his mind on the bushes a few hundred meters away from the house where Kajsa lived and Apparated there, making only a bit of little noise that was lost in the wind. The first thing he noticed was that it was less chilly down from where he had been in the mountain. Winter still ruled up there, but down here snow had disappeared, the grass was green and lots of flowers competed to get the earliest insects to pollinate them. They were quite small, but still, flowers.

Harry took a few minutes to soak up the atmosphere, before he freed himself from the bushes. He looked around, went out onto the road and walked the remaining distance.

What he saw surprised him, on the steps of the cottage he had once rented sat a woman. She was so like Kajsa that she could be her twin sister, but it couldn't possibly be her. Because, this Kajsa sat nursing a small child. That was before the penny dropped, and everything around him became gray and blurry, gradually he lost his sense of everything. He felt the strength to his knees and the legs wane. He felt like he was falling deeper into a strange noise, like water falling in a waterfall, then that disappeared, and all went black and silent.

 **Hphphp**

Sorry for the cliffhanger.  
Next chapter be up as soon we, two writers wake up from the surprise.  
Stay tuned - who knows when next update being up.

If you like to see - there is webcam: this is 'history 1 image per hour, this time now, out of 24 images only 6 are more than black, summertime all 24 have pictures  
w w w dot webbkameror dot se / webbkameror /kebnekaise /historik /index dot php  
Or just google on 'webbkamera kiruna'. Or 'Riksgränsen'  
If nothing more it gives you a little hint of where in the world Harry found peace.


	10. Money

The Escape

Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden  
Smargden for storyline  
Fairywm for English

A/N-F: _thanks again for your patience, Google Doc only translates so much so we must go over every word and make it flows right. I hope you like our efforts. Remember to give reviews to Smargden, it's his baby._

A/N-S: Keywords for this chapter:  
 _Family; Magpie Hunters; Revenge; Haik planning; Haik starts;_ _Money;_  
We have added more to pranks at Liverpool, and updated the revenge on Dursleys, as thank you to our beloved reviewers.

Storytime; 1997 as this chapter starts late April.: This is from south Lappland as the roads are to be opened for the summer.  
Go to YouTube /watch: ?v=5MFNN1HOVVo

 **Hphphp**

Chapter 10 Money

Harry realized that he was in a phase of half consciousness, and he was experiencing a dream, or maybe it was a nightmare. He saw himself on one side of a huge fence, a grid, an impenetrable grille. On the other side was Kajsa, and it was completely impossible for him to reach her. Not even his words penetrated the barrier to reach her, even though he could see her and her surroundings.

He saw her crying, and how alone she was. Sometimes, she brought her hands to her growing belly, and he could see how she stared into the distance. He watched, her pain in the birth, to experience it alone, not knowing if he would come back, if he would abandon her now. Would he just pay money and disappear into the distance? If he came back at all.

All those thoughts and emotions ran through the girl suffering in his dream, and he felt it all. He believed that parts of this nightmare were what could have been happening during the time they were separated. He worried that she would feel that way. Would she resent the fact that he left? Did she really suffer alone? He didn't think the family he met last summer would do that to her, so there was hope.

After the images faded, there was darkness, it slowly seeped into his consciousness until he heard voices. Voices that spoke a foreign language, but one he was vaguely familiar with. As he laid there, batting away the nightmare, he remembered. It was people talking, like the way Kajsa talked with her family, or when the Dursleys spoke when they didn't know he was there, it wasn't the same as he heard on telly or the radio.

He did not understand what he was hearing now, although last summer he had learned a few words, they weren't going helped him now. The words he was hearing, he didn't recognize at all, but Kajsa sounded worried. He decided to listen a little more, before he showed them that he was conscious. That and he could take his time to get his thoughts together.

' _What should I do?'_ he thought as he played possum. _'Okay, it could be someone else who is the father, but it's hardly likely. And if I assume that I am the one, then there's only one thing to do. That's to ask for a continued joint life. If she wants it, then it's the way to go. If she doesn't, well, then I'll help her, and her family. Oh, and hope they don't see the bank card as me buying myself free,'_ he fretted internally.

The voices continued rapidly, and he was getting more concerned as to what they were saying.

' _But what do I... we do?'_ his worried thoughts spiraled. _'Am I'm staying here? There's the risk that I could draw Dumble and/or Voldi here, that's a scenario to be avoided. I've got to think of a way to take us away from here, in a manageable,_ _and soft way.'_

He still listened to the family talking as he made plans, though he discardedmost of them. It sounded like they were eating, so he had a few minutes.

' _Okay… Where?... Toronto, maybe?... We can have the same mentor,"_ the thoughts raced through his head. _'She'll definitely learn everything she needs. Then after that, we'll determine the next step. In two years, she can have her OWLs and NEWTs while I take my Masters at Hogwarts. Just to mess with their heads. But until then, we'll have a summer. We can bond right now and worry about schooling later,'_ he thought, and then groaned like he hadn't been laying there making plans.

"Oohhh - what happened?" the teen said weakly, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, Harry, you are awake!" Kajsa cried with a worried voice, getting up from the table and making her way to the bed, sitting on the side. "Sorry, I did not write about the baby, but I've been so afraid that you would abandon me and not come. Now that you are here, then we can talk about it, and everything more. Then when you feel like it, you decide if you and I will continue. . . Together," she rambled and bit her bottom lip showing how very worried she was.

"Hey, Kajsa. It's good to see you too," Harry said casually to indicate that he was not angry. "What is the name of… I don't even know if it's boy or girl," he mused looking around for said child.

" _Pojke…_ ummm… boy… and he's called Wilho Harry Pavo Korvaniemi. Korvaniemi, my family name if you remember from last year," the new mother said, giving a weak smile, which grew brighter when he nodded. "Wilho, after my father, Pavo by my grandfather, and Harry after you. We say Pavo to him, do I get it approved? He is not named yet for we waited for you because you would have to approve the names. You can add if you want." she played with the hem of the blanket, until Harry laid his hand on her nervous one.

"Okay," the dark-haired wizard said awkwardly, giving her hand a squeeze. He could see that she was very concerned about his reaction. "I'd like it if we can squeeze in a James for my father," he said, looking into her eyes, and gathering up courage.

She gave him a watery smile, and nodded her head. "This is easy enough to do."

He took a deep breath, giving her captured hand a squeeze in thanks. Still staring into her soft brown eyes, he said, "There's another thing that affects his name. I'm going to be all clumsy, but I'm sure that I feel deeply enough to ask, if I'd known then I'd have planned better. Not that I didn't think about it before, but I thought we had more time. Anyway... before I get too carried away and start babbling further. Will you marry me?" he asked, lifting her hand to his lips and looking at her stunned face for a reaction. "If your answer is yes... then the family name will be Potter," he finished proudly.

"Yes, Harry," she said, as tears of happiness poured out of her eyes. She grabbed his hands, lifted him up and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Last summer I dreamed about it, and the answer is an unreserved - YES. But you... just so you know, I speak about it because, you do not need feel forced."

"I don't," the new father denied quickly. It was simply the right thing to do.

"I can see you do not," she answered, after searching his face for telltale signs. When she saw none, she smiled. "I just wanted you to know, that it is quite common that girls get pregnant, but then they not be married to the father of the baby, if married at all, but still werry meny do not get married. I give you of course the possibility, but I want you and I become a couple. Although I am a little older than you. Now it can matter, but in some years it do nothing."

"I was thinking of it while I came to my senses," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. He pushed himself into a more comfortable position, and said, "There are two things that bind us together. The child, of course, but also last summer. We're both quite powerful, if you know what I mean," he said slyly, cutting a quick glance at the people talking at the table.

"I do understand," she confirmed.

"Our children will carry both of our legacies," he explained his reasoning. "To leave one part out can make huge problems in the future… for the child. It's my duty to keep in contact and give him, and you, every opportunity I can. That means if you don't want to be paired with me, then I must give you, and the child, everything I can of my life's possibilities. But, I look forward to us being together, that was also one of the things I thought of."

"Oh... I... I…" she stuttered, glancing the whispering people, "Well, we'll talk more about that later. But I want to say right now, there was not any planning from my side that there would be children. I actually tried to protect us. Now, we can talk about later."

"Alright," Harry agreed with a nod. "Let me out of this bed, so I can meet my son, and the rest of the family, again."

"Pavo is sleeping now," she said as she stood.

"Oh, well, in the morning then," was the disappointed reply. "I was wondering, when he was born," he mused as he got out of bed and grabbed his backpack.

"He is born on March 25, on the full moon. It was almost in the day nine months after the lovely night," she answered.

"Thanks," he said with a blush.

They joined the table and after that there was a renewed presentation, and some gift dividends. Harry had bought a lot of normal things, both in Toronto and in London, before he went to Hogwarts for the tests. So, he got hugs by Siv well.

After five days of bonding with Kajsa, Pavo, and Siv, he had learned to change diapers without turning his head away from the smell. He knew he could use magic to help, but he wanted to learn everything the regular way.

As Kajsa's family was not true Christian, they preferred to marry out of church. Therefore, it was decided to have community marriage with only the eight members of the family. Kajsa and Harry with Pavo, yes. Kajsa's parents and two siblings and one in-law.

Directly after the marriage, would be the naming of Pavo with the family name of Potter. There would be no chance to call him a... Harry had hard time even thinking of the expression _illegitimate_ , or worse ' _bastard_ '.

Harry had to make his part for what was the impediments, and that he was not married, was not close related. He just didn't know how to get right documents to certifying himself.

"Harry Potter, Sir..." Harry's little friend said as he popped next to the soon to be groom, startling him.

"Dobby, you're here? Of course, you're welcome here, but why did you just pop up?" the flustered teen asked, looking at his tiny friend.

"Dobby is bringing you important things, Sir. He is being having your documents, and your family wedding bands," Dobby said, handing each item over, bouncing in excitement. "They is being very good rings, Sir. Dobby is even putting more _elf magic_ in thems too. Helps Dobby to help if bad Whiskers or bad Riddle, tries to be coming. Dobby will be being here - unseen."

"I don't understand, how did you get them Dobby?" the nervous, yet grateful teen asked.

"They is family items," the little elf said with large joyful eyes. "To Dobby, Harry Potter, Sir is being married last summer. Kajsa and little baby is being family," he explained, with a knowledgeable nod.

"You _knew_ , and didn't tell me?" the flabbergasted young man accused. "You could have helped me help them, and let them know that I knew."

"No, no, Harry Potter, Sir, Harry Potter must be choosing for himself," Dobby said standing firm. "If Harry Potter is choosing other ways, then Harry Potter is being forced, like bad headmaster is being pushing Harry Potter all these years. This way, Harry Potter, Sir is being choosing for himself," the tiny elf insisted, complete with stamping of his foot.

"I should've known that you had a reason, Sorry, Dobby," Harry said contritely, feeling bad for having accused the elf of misconduct.

"Dobby will take Harry Potter, Sirs apology. And be letting him knows that Dobby bes helping," Dobby said with a sly smile. "Dobby did tell Harry Potter Sir, that Dobby did helped - unseen. Goblin at Gringotts know too - they see Harry Potter, Sir's magic bond so they be telling me what they knows. But Dobby be telling the bank goblin not to be telling Master Harry, then Harry Potter, Sir is not being pushed."

"What if I didn't come here? What if… Dobby?" Harry asked in confusion, which was par for the course when dealing with Dobby.

"No, Sir - Harry Potter come here. Dobby knows. Dobby lets Harry choose himself, help - yes, but no pushing. Harry Potter, Sir's Pavo is being a Potter, born to a Potter in life of magic. Dobby is being blessing wedding elf magic - unseen."

"Well thank, Dobby. Right now, I need to get ready for my wedding," Harry said, putting it aside for now.

"Dobby bes helping. He is being bringing Harry Potter, Sir better clothes," the little elf said and with a snap of his, fingers a suit appeared.

"Umm, thanks, Dobby," the groom stated, looking at the clothes and agreeing they were better than what he had. And with the two got him ready.

It was a short and simple ceremony with the city's Mayor and his staff. The girls had on some nice dresses, and Kajsa admired the suit that Dobby had brought. They said their vows, and had their kiss and then the family went _home_. The honeymoon was to be the haik at the trail with Siv as nanny for Pavo.

On the way, they talked and made plans for the dinner, in the sheltered area of the camp that could sit all guests at the same time. When they got there to start cleaning up and setting the table, it was already done.

Dobby had also set place for everyone, and there were many more then they had invited, with plates from the Potter vault. They were nice white ones with a silver trim. There was a cake large sized wedding cake, with replicas of Harry and Kajsa, and a variety of food. It wasn't over the top, as Dobby is wont to do, but just enough for the couple, who were too surprised to do anything but enjoy, and many guests.

What astonished them the most, was all the people milling around and congratulating them. They were all guests at here at the campsite, and the group wondered how they knew.

Well, what else could they do when there is a note and a wrapped present? The note did explain why there were many more people buzzing about. They were all laughing at Harry and Kajsa, when they held identical gobsmacked expression upon reading the message, which they were later told was written in four different languages: English, Swedish, German and Japanese.

 _There is being a wedding._

 _A friend from far away is being married to young girl in our community. We would like to give them a good evening._

 _For that reason,_ _ **you are invited**_ _to the following dinner. And please bring the present that was with this note. It contains both fun things a newly married couple can need, or have fun with. But also things they can need as they are to be walking the Kungsleden in next month for their honeymoon._

 _This is our way of payback for not being told in advance._

 _So, please say nothing of why or how you know of this. And nothing about why giving unknown people presents._

 _The presents are not expensive, but well thought of.  
_ -:-

Yes, Dobby had put some hands in a lot of pots unseen.

In the presents was a new digital camera that uses AA batteries, which they were going to make use of. They were very thankful for the two extra memory cards. Harry made sure the make a mental note to thank the little guy.

No one knew how, but not even one mosquito, or other bloodsuckers, got to feed that evening, which was great.

In the days following the wedding, Harry found out just how stubborn his in-laws could be. It took some time to get the old folks to accept the bank card, but after some explanations that he can afford it, and more, they gave in and accepted it. In a way, they reminded him of the Weasleys, poor but proud. He knew they needed the money, so he was persistent.

He also learned that Siv was almost more spontaneous than Kajsa. She had a twinkle in her eye, and a fox behind both ears. It turned out, when they tried, that she too was magical. Harry had forgotten, they didn't test the younger girl last year, still she was a magician in his mind.

Already at an early stage, they began to plan for the future. Now that Kajsa was married with a child, it was easier for Siv to come with them. She was the youngest child in a family of fourteen children. The older ones had already left home. Kajsa lived with her parents for practical reasons, she did a lot of work with the cabins, but now with a secure retirement, things could be seen in other ways for the elderly.

Olle, a brother of Kajsa and Siv, and his wife Linda, gladly took over the camping business. Harry had met them before, as they were a sibling and an in-law. It came a bit earlier than planned, but the retired older couple could continue live as before.

Harry also needed to explain _magic_ to the parents, and prove that both Kajsa and Siv had the power, and needed an education to catch up with the others in the magical world. They needed to get some knowledge and training. Kajsa was now Harry's family, as were the rest of them, hence, he also covered the training for Siv.

He explained to the family where he had been, and how it was certainly possible to have a high tempo training, but individually suited to both. He invited Siv to be his guest, and Kajsa would be her guardian until she was an adult. After all, Siv was only a year younger than Harry.

And of course, all this talking and explaining was with help of Kajsa as an interpreter.

-:-

Harry did a few quick visits to Toronto, and booked the schooling and a cottage for the three. He realized it would cost a bit more for the house, but it was worth it. After all, it was very little compared to what the school costs.

The house was two bedrooms, a kitchen with a dining table, a living room. A small water closet, and a generous bathroom with steam box. The kind that was form of steam for the entire body, except the head. It would be well suited for all four of them... well the steam box for three of them.

After that was done, they started looking at what they would do during the summer. Since the camp was reallocated, Kajsa and Siv received easier chores than they normally did at the family campsite.

"Harry, I was very sure you used glasses last year," Kajsa commented one day. "But not now, I did notes, but I don't mind, but lenses out in the wilderness can be, well . . . oh, your tent, you have all you need."

"Oh," the dark-haired wizard said, rubbing the back of his head. "No, I got my eyes fixed last Christmas break. I needed five days to rest my eyes, with them covered with a ninety-eight percent gray filter, making it possible to see just what I needed, like food and the loo, but that's was all I did those days. However, it was worth every minute of that."

"Yes," the new bride stated, looking at her husband and admiring his startling green eyes. "The glasses you had was a disgrace, you could have chosen better looking ones, but now you look good without them."

"And the other way around too," he teased, touching her nose. "You look better too without them."

"I was not wearing them," she laughed, and thumped his chest.

"No, but I was, and you look better without me seeing through them as a bad filter," he said with a brilliant smile.

The first month was fairly quiet for Harry and his in-laws. They were doing many things that had to do with change of ownership. He made a lot of trips to Liverpool, England. To get some routine, he needed to arrive in a safe way. Liverpool Lime Street Station was a big switching point for many people, as they came and went. On his second time in the city, after the tests, he did pay the ten pence to get into the loo. /*/

Taking his time and visit all the cubicles, where he left a trace of magic, to sense if there were anyone inside. He had come to the functioning of the _'seite magic', and_ added his own magic to it. He then linked himself to it. If for any reason his form of magical beacon was gone, the place was not safe anymore, and his new form of teleportation would not activate. After that, he had somewhere safe to aim for, as he was to visit this, or other places, known to him.

As he was looking around, the fox behind his left ear started to whisper. And yes, that would be great, but first, he did a _Hermione._ He went to the library, the closest was just out at Lime St., down south to William Browns St., was the Central Library. He spent a little time reading backdated Liverpool Daily Post looking for news on of his little prank with the birds. It wasn't big, but there it was.

The article told that some lunatic fancy dressed people that had been chasing birds. According to the paper, they must have used single-handed air-gun pistols as they made no noise. It became known, because a wheelchair-ridden old lady, who often sat just looking out the window, had seen the strange event unfold.

Four people with out-of-fashion clothing just showed up, and she had no idea how they got there. " _I didn't see them coming. I must have dozed off, because when I looked up there they were,_ " she told the police, and described that they had pointed what looked to her like what her late husband used, a Crossman 2240, a carbon dioxide caliber 22 pistol. She swore they hit the magpie as she seen it fall to the ground. They took up the bird, and they must have used a flash camera, since they took a photo of the poor bird. " _The flash did dazzle me, and when I could see again, they had vanished, and I saw them no more,_ " the old lady told this reporter. She even showed her late husband's pistol.

The police information of the incident was, ' _No trace of a wounded or dead bird could be found at the pointed location, the locals are_ not _to apprehend any suspects - but call 999, or the new number 112. And if possible, without exposing themselves, take photos._ '

Harry had some good moments thinking of the magpie hunters. And what they did to the bird, trying to get it to transform to the black-haired teen. He had indeed intended to do more magpies, but he thought of a new idea.

Three trips by cab and a visit by Dobby later, he was back at the Lime Street Station, north part. He then went into the Consigns & Lost Property Office with a rather large and old suitcase. Inside was one of Dobby's _bags_ , it would block spells for an hour and a half. Dobby had altered the spell to be time delayed.

"I'll be looking around, and having a bit to eat before I be on my half past three train to London. Can I leave this here too then?" Harry asked in broken English, pointing to his luggage, which he just picked up at a secondhand shop, along with everything inside, bar the _bag_ and the Walkman.

"Can you just open to show what's inside? The police asked that this week we look for a few things," the bald man behind the counter said, grumbling under his breath about barmy coppers and birds.

"Tjore thing," the dark-haired wizard replied and opened to show that there was nothing dangerous. At top was a Walkman with earplugs on a bed of old clothes, very much used, with a towel and a pair of socks. The only thing that wasn't old was the silk bag, which wasn't opened.

The man with a name-tag hanging off his chest, which claimed his name was Bob, had no problem with it. "That's good, close it up. That'll be three pounds for four hours. Keep track of your receipt. You'll need it to retrieve the bag," Bob said, as he filled out the tag for the bag, making sure the receipt showed the locker number.

"Thank you - I do that. See you," the teen replied as he left, chuckling under his breath. Five minutes later, he paid for a burger and left the station chewing his lunch. It was a very good feeling.

If they, that is the magpie hunter's, tried to confiscate his suitcase, and if by chance they got the Walkman to operate, they would be able to hear magpies ' _cawing_ ' for thirty minutes. But the fun would be, them trying to convince Bob that they must have suitcase, or get a description of the person who left it. And them waiting for him to return. By that time, he'd be in the Arctic.

Now that he finished all his plans and pranks, and was waiting until they left for the honeymoon, Harry was bored. He tried not to show it, but Kajsa saw that he was in need to do something to do. There were some repairing that he could do, like replacing railings on some of hut entrances. That kept him busy, and as a reward he got a dogsled ride, not as a passenger, but as a _driver_.

Well, first time was learning. He had three dogs, Daniell and Kajsa had five dogs each. They were to transport building materials to something they called _möki_ or _kesää'möki,_ or something like that. It was a small house, close to a stream, which they rent it out to tourists.

At first, it was steering commands like ' _Ookeeey Heeer Wee gooo_ ', for Harry. Daniell didn't call like that. But as Daniell and Kajsa got moving and Harry called out - well it went on. There was no problem for left and right as they followed a well-used track. And as they reached to _mökis_ the dogs were a bit tired. When Daniell and Kasja stopped their teams, so did Harry's dogs.

There was one rule, that was to never ever let go of the sledge when on the move. And there was a line, going up to the lead dog to Harry's hand. In case of accident that line was going to stop the first dog, which stopped all at his sled. If they parked for a rest or something the _anchor_ was to be secured. Harry didn't completely understand, but he did think that it was connected to his safety-line, in some way.

The second day, he had eight dogs, and two very young Japanese girls. Daniell and Kajsa had two older adults each. The trip was to the möki, and to Harry's relief all went very well.

A week later it wasn't possible to do the same trip with the dogs. So, this time they were fetched by snowmobiles. Harry heard later that the group they had taken liked the dog laid trip very much.

As much as Harry would've liked to do some fishing, he only got to watch others, and most of that was out of sight. He got to see snowmobiles with mobile homes on skis behind them. Yes, he got a look inside, and there were seats for four, and a hole... no, four holes in the floor. Bottomless plastic buckets, were fitted in the holes, and they connected with the snow below, thereby making it so no wind blew into the shelter. Electric motor drills bore holes down three to four feet in the ice.

The one he got to look at, even had a woodstove for heat, and the oh so important coffee. With the stove, they could even cook food, which would be needed, since they were out for a long time. Sometimes all day, which were right now were from very early morning to very late at night. Not quite 24 hours, but very close.

A few day trips up the road to Riksgränsen, and even over to Narvik, showed the difference in the winter retreat. Green in Kiruna was still full winter up the road, and it was full blooming summer at Narvik

Five days later, Harry was back in jolly old England, and at place he _almost_ sworn to never be back to — _Jailhouse Number 4_. But he left sunshine to turn up in black night, one o'clock am is dark in Southern England. To get in by magic was no problem at all. All wards were down, even Dumbledore's _tripping wire,_ which would've alerted him if someone with magic entered the area.

Harry wanted to hurt them for all they'd done to him. He looked at the stairs a long time. He pictured Dudley and Vernon rolling down them. In the images that he wove in his mind of Vernon falling, the fat vile man would break his neck. The wizard shook his head, no, that was _too fast_.

Besides, hurting them physically didn't feel right. To kill or maim in defense was no problem, but to kill or even hurt from behind, or in secret without very, very good reason, was not his style. But, there are other means to be mean, and revenge is best served on a cold plate.

His face took on a mischievous look as a wicked thought formed. Who can fall asleep with a dripping water tap from the sink in the kitchen, combined with dimensional sound amplifying spell, keyed to someone personally— Vernon Dursley. If anyone did examine the tap, the drips, which could only be heard of you were very close to the sink, that's _if_ they did drip. But as soon as someone, namely Vernon Dursley, entered the twilight zone just before falling asleep... then ' _ **BONG**_ **'** , and then for a long minute nothing, and when you thought it was no more... ' _ **BONG**_ **'** , and it would go on for hours.Repairing the taps wouldn't help.

And, of course, if the two males snuck to the to the refrigerator at night, so Harry made it so the hinges would be stick at first, making them must tug hard, and when they pulled harder, the door would open with a metallic screaming, which of course would wake up Petunia, who would then screech at them, because her little _Dudikins_ was supposed to be dieting.

The third little prank was again with water. Only this time it affected everyone. He had never been allowed to use hot water when bathing, and no longer than a few minutes, so why should they? After he was done here, the Dursley's would experience random drops of water supply. When they most needed water, it wouldn't come. For example, if Vernon was late for work, and there was soap in his hair, then the water would turn off, right after it turned a freezing temperature.

Harry shuddered at the thought of that fat tub of lard showering, but proceeded to hex the water pipes anyway. He made it so it was random, so that it would randomly shut off, or randomly change temperature, or both at the same time. If the plumbers were called, they would find nothing wrong. He almost giggled at the thought of all the money they would spend on the plumbing. But with it being magic well...

He almost forgotten— housecleaning. He thought of something that would make that giraffe scream. Petunia was an obsessive clearer, so the teen made it so, some here and some there, his lovely aunt would find ' _ **rat droppings'**_ **.** Again, they would appear erratically, in corners, in different rooms, and worst of all in the pantry. His face took on a wicked grin as once again he imagined all the money that would be spent on an imaginary rodent.

' _Well, that was easy, now on to the hard bit,'_ he thought, preparing what he needed. Four cornerstones were placed at the corners of the property, then he charged with them with his own blood to awaken the old blood wards Albus had once erected. However, they were now strongly powered. No one with magic would ever be able to see the property, or even know of it. If they did find the place, and tried to pass the wards, they would then have less magic than a muggle. Even if they used magical means to get in, such as Fawkes or a portkey. It was one form of defense for the Dursley's, but also a curse, because no one with magic would be able to get in to help them remove Harry's work.

And no one was ever going to be able to buy the house if they tried to sell it, as long as one named Dursley lived there, they would never be able to find somewhere to move to. Dudley would never be able to find a job where he need to move, so he too was stuck there, and as he couldn't move, no girlfriend would ever move into the house. And with the premise being forced to move in by marriage, it would never be a new 'Mrs. Dursley'. The Dursleys couldn't move, and with that Harry would never have a new relative by that hated name. The _problems in the house_ would be more infrequent over the years - but never cease completely.

-:- _planning for the haik_ -:-

The whole _winter turning into spring_ amazed Harry. When he came, it was still like winter, except for the sunny places. You could have more than five feet of snow, hard enough to walk on — hell, he'd even seen them drive cars on hard snow. Double hell, they crossed the river— well, the frozen river — on snow. And then ten feet away, there was green grass, flowers, and insects flying around. He watched as the green areas became bigger and bigger by hour, it was amazing for Harry to just look at the retreating line of snow.

In early June, they started planning the mountain trip. They'd go Kungsleden, _so Harry thought_. That was until he began to realize that it was 45 mil, more in the style of 450 kilometers. He knew what it meant now, although he had more muscle than last year, 450 kilometers in the mountains was is still a huge distance. Additionally, you could not _walk_ entire route Kungsleden. A few places you had to be helped by boat, in one place it's a 31-km road, where you can cheat and take a bus, then boat across the water, before you can go back in the trail.

The first leg they'd go with help of boats over some small streams. They'd split it up into smaller pieces, the first part would be only slightly longer than last, summer's first day.

Finally, they had a rough plan based on the recommendations in the tourist brochure. /**/ It was new to Kajsa too, since she had always walked tourists the same route as last summer, two days down the trail and back. It looked to be eight nights here. However, when they looked closely at the map and compared the stages laid out towards making some shorter, especially the _'killer hill'_ , then to walk another 15 km, Harry knew could be bummer to the hiking joy, so they put a few extra nights in some places.

Similarly, the last day of the hike, although it would be recreational for it, but why push it, when they could just as well make a night perched on top of the last height per the map, and would trail walk between two small pools of water.

"Too small to be called lakes," said Siv as she pointed them out to Harry.

But, it was where would they be able to do last night in the mountains, for an overnight stay, there would about five kilometers left, but to go downhill Harry knew was harder than going up, but in a different way. It tore at the ankle when the foot had a new angle.

"It's just because you're a guy," Siv laughed, and continued when her brother-in-law's facial expression clearly showed that he didn't understand. "We dance, and sometimes walk around, with high heels. It is not just the foot angle which feels the performing, it's somehow bumpier for the entire body to go downhill than to climb uphill."

Harry would use 'Fjällräven mountain backpack' loaded to the brim. Neither he, nor Kajsa, wanted gossip to start about Harry's special convenience to Siv or others. So, they loaded the backpacks, but said they would buy most food at STF cabins along the way. They packed freeze-dried food as reserve provisions for all and doubled the number of planned days to do otherwise would show irresponsibility.

Harry would wear the heavily loaded Fjällräven, and Siv and Kajsa would take turns carrying the soon to be 3-month-old Pavo in a special Snuggly that Harry spelled to the gills with warming, cushioning, and alert charms. Not that he told Siv that, to her it was just an expensive Snuggly.

-:- _On the trail - first day start_ -:-

The first stage was different from what they have wanted; rain was not in the plan. A cold rain fell that made everyone depressed. After just two kilometers Harry stopped, and took them a couple of steps off the side of the trail and expressed his low mood.

"This isn't working," he said, running a hand over his wet face, really glad he didn't wear glasses anymore. "Sure, we can keep going and suffer, but this is a bonding trip and we should be happy and feeling good, we aren't. We can choose stay here and camp, and hope for better weather tomorrow, or maybe we can join forces to get the weather to get better then... " he was interrupted by Kajsa.

" _Do not, Harry_ ," she hissed quickly, "unite us do you and I - _not Siv_."

"Okay, it was not the kind of joining I was thinking of," Harry said, Weasley-hair-red in the face, making Siv look between them, "I was talking about us staying here, thinking that there will be better weather tomorrow. If we think that together, maybe we'll succeed," the embarrassed teen tried to get off the hook, shooting Kajsa a _look_.

"Oh, right, of course," the new mom said, looking at the younger girl on the sly to see if she bought it.

"Whatever," the unimpressed girl said, rolling her eyes and adjusting Pavo.

"Okay then," Kajsa said, looking around for something else to talk about. "It's just that we are in a national park, and the next place that has tenting allowed is first up at the lake," she stated, waving her hand in the general direction of where they need to be.

"Wait here a minute, I'll be right back." Harry said as he unloaded himself of the Fjällräven, and stepped up on a rock. Before they could do or say anything he threw himself off, and looked to fall head over heels into the ground. The girls screamed, but before their eyes he transformed himself to a falco peregrinus, and flew away.

 _"What?!"_ exclaimed both Siv and Kajsa in their native language, while they looked surprised at the flying bird.

" _I know he is special, very special. But that I knew nothing about,_ " said Kajsa devoutly, her eyes firmly glued to her flying away husband.

" _Well, I've seen his eyes, and he looks at one as he looks right through them, but he does not undress with a gaze that other guys do. Is he good..? I mean, you have to have... because you have children together,"_ her sister answered maturely as she too watched the human/bird become a speck in the sky.

" _He's fine. Without going into details, I can say that when we do_ it _. He does_ it _with all his soul, and it emotions. I cannot explain it differently, but he is unique, not because I have so much experience on that topic, but I've talked to other girls about it, and experienced it myself, so yeah he's good,_ " Kajsa said, looking her sister with a knowing look.

" _Do you think there are more... like him?_ " was the answering questions, dripping with a great deal of hope.

" _Is that why you are so interested in coming with us_?"

" _A little, but everyone wants to get out of here.,_ " Siv replied, meaning the town she grew up in. She then handed Pavo to Kajsa and lifted the Fjällräven - and was extremely surprised its weight, which was almost nothing _"Oh my, this is…"_ she started with a look of wonder. She then handed to Kajsa, who took it with one hand and narrowed her eyes.

' _I'll be speaking to Harry about this cheating,'_ she thought, and then brought the subject back to the uniqueness of her husband. " _As I understand Harry, there are bores even among those who are like him,_ with magic _,"_ she said, lowering the Fjällräven to the ground, and bouncing her gurgling baby _. "But maybe there are more like him too. We can only hope,"_ she stated with a wink. _"You are absolutely sure you want to come with us when we leave here_?"

" _Well, if not for anything else, I can be nursemaid for you, sometimes anyway_. _But he says I need education, and where can I get that if not coming with you?"_ the younger girl replied, looking to the sky to see if Harry was coming back. They were standing in the rain after all, but the baby was protected, so it wasn't that bad.

" _Okay then,"_ the older girl agreed with a nod, _"we will have several evenings and nights to talk about it as we are on the trail._ "

" _Do you think we will come back here sometimes? I mean, it is not free to fly here, although we may live free of Olle and Linda, but it'll costs to come here. By the way why did we not met him at the airport_?" Siv said out of the blue, thinking that maybe Harry flew in his falcon form.

" _He did not come by air_ ," was the short answer, dispelling her of that notion.

" _Okay, so we would have met him at the train then_?" the disappointed girl asked.

" _He did not come by train either_."

"O _kay, he did not come by plane, did he fly like that then_?" once more hoping the answer was yes, because that would be so cool.

" _No,"_ was the sly reply, _"and I think we will be able to come here, when we want. See, is it he who comes there_ ," Kajsa said, pointing. Indeed, a Peregrine went in for a landing on the stone, and soon Harry was back.

"Surprised?" he asked with a quirky grin.

"Guess if… You'll have to explain later. But what did you do?" Kajsa said, reverting to English.

"Just a little scouting," he said vaguely, and then added, "I can take us to a shrubbery not quite two kilometers before the camp. We'll have to walk the last bit. If I understand the clouds right, it'll become clearer later this afternoon. I don't know how the clouds work here in the mountains, but I from what I saw of them and learned about the weather in Canada, it should be better soon."

"Take us to?" Siv wondered. She didn't think he could turn her into a bird, but that would be so cool.

"Yeah, I have at least two ways to do that," the wizard answered with an indulging smile. "I choose a less strenuous method, given Pavo. It requires a little more from me, but when it's used, it's not so stressful for anyone else," Harry specified as he easily putting on the Fjällräven. "Now, hold onto my arm and I'll take us."

They did so and a moment later, they were in the new place, it was like no more than walking through an unseen door. They all stopped and Kajsa quickly checked Pavo, who was squirming, so she rocked him a bit.

"Here we are," Harry said cheerfully. "Let's follow everyone, and make sure to walk casually. Forget about the people looking at us strangely. They'll know that they were ahead of us, and they'll see us when they arrive. It'll puts ants in their head, that's why it's a bit bad to do this too often where there are others, but just ignore them and they'll forget about it."

They did as he suggested, and Siv looked around in surprise, before she exclaimed, "We are already here! We'd gone barely two kilometers, we are now less than two away from being gone fifteen, more than eleven kilometers in a few seconds, right, Harry?"

"We know you can perform magic. This is the kind of magic I use. You'll be even more surprised the next few days," Harry said in a hushed tone, making quiet gestures with his hands.

"Will I ever be able to do so?" she whispered back, looking around to see if anyone had heard her outburst.

"Maybe not what I just did, but something that corresponds to it. I'll take both of you, individually, on something called 'transfer'. It has other names too, there is another way, the usual way that we move over distances. So basically, yes, you will be able to move around easily," he replied with a comforting grin, though he hoped they could do it his way, because apparation was just uncomfortable. Let's not even get into portkeys.

"Cool. When can I learn?" she asked as she leaned in to hear his answer, like it would be better news the sooner she heard it.

"Not for a while yet," was the disappointing reply. "In England, where the magic savvy kids begin when they're eleven. They then go to school for seven years. It's only when they reach the seventh year, that they can learn it," he explained, and then paused in thought. "Actually, it's when they're seventeen. Hermione, one of my classmates, has a birthday a few weeks into September, and because school starts September 1st, she was twelve few weeks after, so she's one of those who can take the course during sixth year."

"They are there, but what about me?" asked Kajsa, since she was older than seventeen.

"Okay, I've booked us in Toronto Canada, everything's in French," he explained, "I was told to take a course or go out and pick up out in the city. But picking it up by being with locals isn't easy, one of the reasons is, _if_ people in town speak French would take many months, hence course. For me that meant I first had to take an English-French lesson. Unfortunately, there are no Swedish-French classes, but for some strange reason there's a Swedish-English one in the catalog. You… we can take that first, so I can learn more of your native language. Then you start the English-French, after that you can utilize the rest."

It was about this time that they walked in the campsite where there were more people, and it's _wet._ The girls really hoped that Harry was right and it would stop soon, but they were very glad they were here. Pavo was starting to fuss and Kajsa bounced him in a gentle way, making him doze.

"For a while I had thought that you could take the English exams at Hogwarts," Harry mused, now that the baby was napping again. "But, when I had considered it a bit more, I think we'll pass on that."

"From what you tell me in letters, I am glad for this," Kajsa stated, remembering all the trials he went through just from the staff.

"Right, however, when I take the rest of my exams. I'm not going to tell them where I studied. I want to finish them at Hogwarts, which is in Scotland. I want you to know that there are magical terrorists in Britain," he warned quietly, looking around to see if they were being listened to. When he was that they were not he continued, "They'll stop at nothing to fuck with me. I intend to keep you safe as much as possible. So, whatever you do, never ever mention that you are from Kiruna and Lappland. Say Stockholm, it provides a wider range, if no one has encountered us before we return from Canada, then you say you came from, either France or Canada. It gives smaller tracks back to your relatives. It's only to protect them, I want us to do so." He looked each girl in the eye to make sure they understood just how dangerous this was. Siv could still back out if she wanted.

Kajsa began to think, Harry had written that he had invested too much money in the course to cancel it. "Harry, what quantities of money are we talking that it costs. . . in Canada. . . for us, Siv and me?" she asked, she didn't want him to waste money, but...

"Don't think about the cost. I've already set aside for it. I did it while you were dealing with the change of ownership." He shook his head, to show that he didn't care about the money.

"Harry… _**How Much**_?" she insisted in a loud whisper.

"Shite… okay… My studies cost about one hundred thousand," he answered vaguely, hoping she drop it.

"A hundred thousand... there will be two hundred for us, then, there is a lot of money, how will we pay you back?" she mused, doing the numbers in her head. Then she caught on to what he didn't say, "A hundred thousand what?"

"One hundred thousand galleons," was the shy reply. "One of those is worth about five pounds, and a pound is about ten crowns."

Now both Kajsa and Siv swallowed repeatedly. Harry had just said that the course cost... cost five hundred thousand times ten... five million crowns. And he thought to do that for them too... each. Both stopped suddenly.

"Five million crowns, Harry? Stop right now, it cannot be true that a course costs so much. It is the first, the second is that I refuse to let you waste that money on Siv and me. We will be in for a great debt to you. Me, I can in a way understand that you want, but what are you thinking when you offer Siv it, she does not have any ability to repay it?" Kajsa objected, not wanting her little sister to acquire that kind of debt.

"Let's not talk about it now," Harry insisted, knowing talking about money in public was a bad idea. "For now, we'll go to the camp, eat, and see if we can get in better mood. Then we can talk education, cost, and the future. Okay?" he asked softly, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a soothing manner.

The girls nodded quietly, and they continued to the site. All three of them broke out smiles, when the campground came into view. They saw an open area and made their way there, setting down everything, but Pavo, which Kajsa handed to Siv, so she could help set up.

Harry pulled out his 'special' tent, and Kajsa smiled when she noticed it. She made sure he had Siv closer to the opening when it was time to enter.

" _Så, så, var så goda att,_ come _in_ ," Harry said a well repeated phrase to welcome his guest, but noted that he missed _'komma'_ and said come instead, but he continued. "Unfortunately, I haven't had any time to clean up since last time, so don't be angry if you find some _rosk_ in the corners."

'Huh... in... through... out... " _Göta Petter_ ….'' mean?!" a shocked Siv exclaimed loudly, very surprised as she glanced around the spacious interior.

"Ah, you haven't seen my tent. I understand," he said, snickering. "It's soundproof, so everything we say here, won't be heard outside. No visible shadows on the canvas, either." He beamed proudly at the stunned look on her face, it was a prank well played.

"Harry, how is this possible?" the younger girl continued, still looking around in wonder.

Kajsa stayed, giggling, in the background. She knew just how Siv felt.

"It's magic," he replied with a grin. "In reality, it's a para-dimensional space. Technically, we borrow some space from other dimensions. Much like when I moved us here earlier. I used a similar room to move us, while we, ourselves, were standing still. Here the para-dimensional spaces are bigger than regular. What I did was shrink the space between two places," he tried to explain. "The catch is, I needed know the outstepping area in detail as to not step out over a cliff, which is likely here, or a heavily trafficked road. I can _go so slow_ that I'll be in the other dimension for some time, and that's populated too. There are beasts that can be very hard to convince to stay away from me, if they see me as food. Therefore, I prefer to just open canals, then it's just a step."

"That's unbelievable," Siv said, not quite understand what he said, but getting the gist.

"It's like this here," he waved around the tent. "Or the principle is. This is normal in my world. Now that we're here, Kajsa and I will use that room, you can take that one," the tired wizard said as he pointed to the rooms in question. "Dobby, a friend of mine, who you'll meet later, uses that when he is here. But, until further notice, he's on his own."

"Thank you," said Siv, putting Pavo on the couch, making sure there were cushions to prevent his falling. and looking into the room.

"The kitchen is there," he took up the tour again. "It might be best if I take care of the cooking, because it's a magical kitchen and I know how it works. Kajsa has seen it in operation before, and I'll teach you both later. For now, you girls take a shower and change into dry clothes, while I start dinner. And… ummm... sure Pavo, he also has that choice. Had I known about him, I would've filled up on what he needs, too." he said looking fondly at the couch where the tiny boy laid. The baby was still wrapped up like an eskimo, with black hair sticking out of his hat. He mostly looked like his father, but with hazel eyes that darkened brown in lower light.

"Harry, filled out what he needs? Breastfeeding, would you also have it in stock?" laughed Kajsa, making her husband blush.

"Okay, maybe not, but aren't there some baby foods to buy?" Harry answered, quite red in the face.

"Yes, there are, in a month, or so, it be time for that too. Okay, but you start with the shower, and when you're done with it, you start with the food, so it is better for you, too."

They all went their separate ways and took turns wiping the grime for the rain off. Pavo was fed and laid down in a crib, which no one had any idea where it came from, though Harry suspected a sneaky house elf.

When they were done with most of dinner, Kajsa took up the discussion about money again. "So, we're to talk money, we know the value of it now. _**Five million**_ , Harry, it's not worth it. How can you ever imagine Siv can pay it back?" she demanded.

"Who said anything about payback?" he asked calmly with a tilt of his head.

"If not, Harry, how would you have wasted that fortune. It's luck that we got to talk about this before it is too late," his wife insisted strongly.

"Too late?" he inquired, not really understanding what she had issue with. "First, I've already paid, booked and secured the courses. Then, I don't expect any forms of payback— _**at all**_. But okay... right then…ummm, I know, we'll hire Siv for five years as a maid, or nanny, for a million a year. It's fixed then," Harry state with a smug smile.

"Harry, be not stupid now, no one hires a nanny for a million a year, unless of course included in the job for her is to produce the children too. Is there something like that on your mind?" Kajsa asked, her brown eyes narrowed.

"No," Harry said lamely. "She's family, and I want to take care of her and give her what she's worth. You're getting the same thing for the exact same reason. You are family, and I'm not buying you, or that kind of services. You need training, and you and Siv shall have it," he persisted, strongly.

Both females shook their head in denial at Harry, so he continued, "Look, _love_ , before we met last summer, I arranged things with my bank. They hired a lawyer to examine some stuff back home. A newspaper had been defaming me for years. It turned out that the time was right to do something about it, and while I was away from home that paper was sentenced to pay damages for what they did to my family name. And there were royalties for toys, dolls and Merlin knows what else," he said with a sigh. He had to get them to understand that he was filthy rich and this was not a burden.

"Still, it is a lot of money," Kajsa said, not letting it go.

" _Sweetie_ , they paid me over two million in my currency," he stated to the two girls, earning an awed look. "Now, take that times five and then ten times... you know how much money in terms of 'kronor'. Of the two million, some was to pay for the help, but there was still a lot of money left. Money I didn't have when I came here. I used a hundred thousand to educate myself, and now two equal pieces for you two. It means that my last year, and our coming year, cost roughly one third of one million, leaving my own money untouched."

Again, Kajsa swallowed slowly and looked at Harry with eyes almost big as Dobby's. "Harry, about what level are you good for, that is not because I need to know, but here is a young man, throwing a bank card to Mother and Father, an account with half a million _kronor_ on it, completely without flash. Much of what level is it about?"

"I truly do not know myself, could care less about it," he replied with a negligent wave. He really wanted them to understand that money didn't matter.

"Okay, we don't fight about education, then, okay?" his wife finally conceded.

"Good, well... just so you know if we meet... _when_ we meet people that I know, don't mention anything about money. Some, _most_ , have considerably less than me. You could say I'm filthy rich, and, all except the two million, is money I inherited. I'd give it away without a second thought, if I got back those I inherited them from."

Kajsa reached over and took his hand, and gave it a squeeze. She would feel much the same if it were her.

"Ron, a classmate," Harry said, giving her a smile, "he's what you might call poor, well, was poor in any case before last summer. Anyway, he's jealous, but too proud to even take a single galleon without reason. He's richer than I was, in my opinion, because he has family. A mother and father, and a whole bunch of siblings. But, I have that now," he gave the two a warm smile, and squeezed Kajsa hand. "He feels poor since he had to use the hand-me-downs, or clothing purchased from secondhand stores."

"Oh," Kajsa said, wondering why the boy felt that way. She felt like her family was everything to her, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

"I've had the opportunity to buy everything money can provide, but it hasn't given me a family. That's until I bought time from a guide, and as a spin-off came a whole family," he once again gifted the two females with a soft smile, which was returned. "I had intended to put a few million, in my currency, on that account your parents received, but then I thought of Ron, so I compromised. Now I can see approximately how much they'll burn, and make sure it's filled at the right pace. Precisely because they're family."

"I understand now," his wife offered and got up and gave her husband a hug and was soon joined by her sister.

After that the discussion turned to how schooling would be more practical in Canada, and how the lessons would be learned. Harry explained the principle of how it happened.

"In Canada, they can use, like I used, and plan that you use, memories from another person. It's great," Harry enthused, excitedly. "They clean of all side info and divide it into sections of knowledge. A lot of it makes many parts of the memory. The easier the course, the fewer number of memories they need to assimilate. They produce these memories, examine them to be clean from all personal info that easily can be passed by mistake. The danger of this method, is if the memories contain anything other than just the learning material, like personal thoughts and personal lifestyle, it can add to your own personality, and you can get some form of dual personality. Hence, the memories must be cleaned. All of this, and the certifying is rigorously controlled, to my knowledge there is only one supplier for that, and it's in France - therefore all courses are in French, and that cost a lot. It's fast, it's easy and it works - I know."

"That does make sense," Siv agreed, she didn't want another person's personality in her brain.

"Right, the possibility to use someone else's memory is very danger if not done with extremely care. Just think of you learning to write, single letters, at start just the letters, later small words like, ape, ball, and sun. Well things like that. When you think of that time other feelings come with the memory. If you donate that memory and I insert it to me, I insert a large part of you as well, therein lies the danger."

"Are you sure it is safe?" Kajsa asked, looking at her sister.

"Yeah," he answered reassuringly. "Let me explain further. To be able to do this, all donated memories are sifted, for wont of a better word, and clean from all form of extra feeling that a donor gives. This is repeated until only the lesson remains."

"Oh," Siv said.

"When the school was started, around 1730, by a group of French magician's, they did use memory transfer from person to person. That gave a lot emotions from mentor to learner, but they all knew each other. As more students came, the more memories were needed, and they started to make the clean memories, and copied them. As time passed the need became more and more to have certificated material, as there was a lot of unclean stuff. The memory vial I used first was a memory of a memory of learning. I think it's three steps before copying, that's a way to filter away any even small parts of the donor. Had I looked for language, I most certainly would've taken the Swedish-English one myself, but my needs then was what I was shown."

Kajsa gave him a knowing smile, but he said he would learn her language, so it was okay.

"Now in Britain, that form of learning is forbidden, as are direct memory transfers. There are some small private places in France, the French Caribbean, and in French Polynesia that uses memory vials too, but the costs hold many back. Rightly done, there's no danger, the Canadian School uses only _certificated_ material, and strictly oversees the students by using a personal mentor. For us that's the only way to do the education, in the short time we have. Hence, the large cost, but it's fast, and it gives results. It's all set to start as summer ends," he finished with an accomplished glow, knowing he was doing what was best for his new family.

"Harry, do we not need a wand?" his wife asked.

"Yeah, I've got some in my backpack. Let's try a few out," he answered, getting up from the table and retrieving said backpack, causing Siv to gasp in surprise at the next surprise - the trunk, which was the size of a matchbox, and grew to a large trunk. Harry just grinned and looked for the wands.

They tested the girls with wands the Potter family vaults, none of them were a good match, but they were ok to use for now. The dark-haired wizard was sure they were better matches than what Ron and Neville used.

Then it was a little while with practice and learning a few techniques. Thanks to Harry's basic courses last summer, he knew about how they would learn, so he followed the syllabus as close as he could.

When they were done for the night, they looked outside and were saddened to see that it was still overclouded. Harry then realized that they would be taking more and longer breaks along the trail than they had originally planned. They knew before they left that they could take more time than they originally thought. The trail was so busy that if something happened to them, help was not far away. A lot of hikers carried a sort of com-radio with them, that they could get message out.

The next morning met them with brilliant sunshine, so they walked the 'killer hill' so they could camp early. Just a little bit up the ' _killer hill_ ' Siv asked if Harry can 'cheat' them up the hill.

"The climb up the hill is a good memory" he stated with a fond smile. "It makes the trip better, so, sorry, no cheating, if not for a good reason. We already have cheating's the baby snuggly and our backpacks are lightweight. Not to mention that our shoes and socks are foot friendly. It's the sort of cheating that others don't see. You saw some others going with dog's? Last summer I saw a dog carrying his own food, and helping his human, by dragging him uphill. Daniell might have some dogs to rent, but then we have to turn back and start all over," he teased. "If I read the map right, this is the only killer hill. Oh, and we'll have to go downhill at the end."

He was thinking of the same place as the last midsummer's night, which they finally came to. They put up two tents this time, one was Kajsa's mountain tent, which was on the power location. While Harry's 'cheating' tent was raised a bit to the side. Siv and Pavo bunked down in one tent to give the couple a night alone.

Harry hadn't thought about time, it was now he realized that it was time again for the correct midsummer. He began to imagine what Kajsa had planned.

"It'll be difficult to bring you to the school pregnant," he mused. So it was a little conversation on family planning.

"It should not have to be so last year," she said as she prepared for bed. "I thought I did enough and there would be no consequences. But I think the magic played in there. And so you do not distrust anything, Pavo is loved and desired, even if it was unplanned."

What followed was an embarrassing conversation on women's ways of protecting oneself, and how magic interfered last summer. Kajsa explained how it was less risk now.

"Okay," the embarrassed male said, rubbing the back of his head. "That was a lot I didn't know about... and, maybe I should've known about the risks, but I... I didn't think about it then, not even on all the times later. Not that I have anything against it, but it came as a bit sudden."

"Well, I did not notice anything myself either until I started to imagine, but I did not say then. It had felt like a blackmail you then. Then when you were gone, it was empty after you. Very empty," she confessed sadly.

"It was empty for me, too," he said, pulling her into a hug, and running his hand through her hair. "Though I had planned things, rather difficult things, so I pushed all those thoughts back, and focus on my studies."

It was a little breastfeeding, which she did earlier, and other chores, and then during the midnight, they were again in a blissful intoxication. Not that they hadn't loved each other several times after he had come back, but he also noticed that the place and time did so much. It was power. Here he noticed now that he knew the difference. Ley lines - oh Merlin - magic lived at this place.

And as he now had the skill to use mage sight, he was close to blinded by the magic of the place, not three ley lines crossed - but four, as far as he knew Hogwarts only had two lines crossing.

 **Hphphp**

And with that, folks, chapter ten ends, spoilers for the next chapter - Meeting with Luna, and it might come news of last _trackingspellpranks._

A/N-S:

/*/ 3*10 pence (or 20+10) for the loo, well that was in 2012, as this is 1997, let's say it was 10 pence only at that time

Exchange rates should not be seen on the exact value, but only as a very rough estimate, by the one that not know so much of fact - Harry.  
(easy count 1 galleon eq 5 Pound, eq 50 Skr - for rough estimate arithmetic)

High up north it's very much like; "snow today - flowers tomorrow", well maybe day after tomorrow. But not all over, some places are with one foot, others may have six or more feet of snow, some places have a lot of sun - others not - and it shows.

 _Places with natural magic_ , In Fatmomakke a little bit out of most tourist display locations , there is a 'stone' when I was there I did stop to feel - I bet a lot of sami Noids have done rituales on that stone and around it, the hair did rose, my arms locked as of was very cold - but it was a warm sunny summer day. Fatmomakke is in South Lappland, Abisko in North.

In the Swedish edit I wrote the plan more in detail - but scratch that here, also the hiking itself are shortened, some things need to be hence some hiking the trail.

And in the Swedish, is a rather large bit of what a female can do to not end up with a child - that too is heavily reduced here.

/**/ Tourist brochure recommendation looked;  
Abisko - Abiskojaure 15 km  
Abiskojaure - Alesjaure 20 km _and it starts with a killerhill_  
 _Here, they put in an extra night just after a few kilometers.  
_ Alesjaure - Tjäkta 13 km  
Tjäkta - Sälka 12 km  
Sälka - Singi 12 km  
Singi - Kaitumjaure 13 km  
Kaitumjaure - Teusjaure 9 km  
Teusjaure - Vakkotavare 16 km  
 _here, they put in an extra night.  
_ Vakkotavare - Saltoloukta 31 km bus ride

-: And that is just the first part of the trail: -

"Göta Petter" is used wording for 'very surprised' not as often as Americans use 'oh my lord' well not often used - but sometimes it can be heard, and used alike as that. It originated from a children's book 1956. And it was used in Advent Calendar TV as well


	11. Pop-Splash

The Escape

Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden

Smargden for storyline  
Fairywm for the English writing, and a lot of improvement

A/N-F: Thanks again for dropping by, I did want to say that I have a poll on my profile that has nothing to do with the story. Go vote. Remember to leave a review, so we know you're still here. In the waits between chapters, I have over 20 other stories you could read, or Smargden had a challenge at the end of this chapter.

Keywords for the chapter; _Luna and the Quibbler_ ; _Back to London_ ; _OWL, NEWT results_ ; _More tracking spell pranks_.

 _A/N-S; Foxes behind the ear_ ; It's a Swedish way to say someone is cunning, mischievous, and that type of person. (It can also be seen as he/she has hidden intentions, if it's in a bad way.)

The Kungsleden trail has places where you will need a bridge or boat to pass water, boats and some of the bridges are removed at autumn - replaced for summer at late spring. If you plan to walk it, June to September, other time - make sure it's open.

 **Hphphp**

Chapter 11 Pop-Splash

The weather had gone from a cold and windy rain to a soft and sunny breeze with about three-eighths clouds. As an Animagus bird using the thermals, Harry was looking at the clouds, and thinking on coming cloudberry picking times as he easily scouted out where and where not to go. And by scouting he'd be able to take others by teleporting, when he found an area was clear of people.

 **-walking-**

Three days later, they had paused at a small lake after following the big long lake whose northern part ended at the _mid-summer place_. They had taken breaks along the lake, and after that migrated to a Sami camp that was little close to a mile from their trail, it was almost three kilometers, or two miles, extra.

It was possible for visitors to buy souvenirs, so without letting others notice Harry scanned the sale goods with mage sight, and he was surprised. Most of the workers were clean. He did however note that two antlers seemed to glow, a sure sign that they were at least magically influenced. The young wizard was convinced that they once sat on the same magical animal, even as they were not correctly matched in the display.

Harry looked at the antlers, and he chose four sets. There were two types of antlers, one was a fixed pair that was sitting on a piece of head bone, this was from a slaughtered animal. The others were matched, mismatched, or just a one side of the pair. The latter type was naturally felled when the reindeer shed antlers. The Sami youngsters would quickly collect them when they wanted souvenirs, or to help provide income.

Harry's group went back to the trail, and after a couple of miles found a spot and set camp. When they paused, they mostly stayed inside the formidable quarters they had, but they rested out in the open if only to enjoy the surroundings and wave to the other tourists. Harry was outside the tent arranging the campfire with the unseen Dobby's help. They were going to have fresh meat grilled on an open fire tonight.

The dark-haired wizard had made a few discoveries while they were out in wilderness - far from the communities - he now knew that it was impossible to remain unnoticed where they were. In the middle of London it was possible, but not here. There were no trees to create separated sites, and prevent viewing from distance. Here, where they were now, you were able to see what people did from several hundred yards away, from virtually all directions. They could be seen by thousands of yards to those who watched with binoculars. With all the tourists along the trail, or those that have gone up the heights, it was impossible to know if someone was for the moment seen or unseen.

Therefore, the only possibility, in case he needed to do magic transports, was to create their own hidden area, Kajsa's tent. From within it, he could do teleportation to get things they needed, which was rare, because of Dobby's help. With all the eyes on him, he even had to raise the magic tent slowly to not awake suspicions.

There are a few things that one must be aware of, people that like fire places, they burn what they can find where they camped. Hence, good places often stayed cleaned of combustible things. Another thing was that to have a fire you need firewood. Who carries firewood on a trail for hundreds of miles? Not many. So, how can you have a good fire without good firewood, and plenty of it, on the trail? It was like hiding a black car in a parking lot with only white cars. Other people would see it, without even trying to find it. That become Harry's problem, so he cheated again with a _Notice-Me-Not_ spells, which came in good use.

Previous visitors had placed small stones in a ring, and it looked like they had used charcoal, and what they had harvested on their haik. Harry reorganized the stones and fetched a few bigger ones too. It wasn't too much trouble when a big heavy stone could be a little pebble with the flip of a wooden stick. And in no time, he had built a better place for his fire.

But out in the open, with a lot of other hikers who were looking around, how the hell was he going to get a fire going. With a flip with his stick, which other eyes may see, and there could be a roaring fire in less than no time, as he was thinking how he could fix that problem he heard Kajsa.

"Are there some problems, can't our wondrous little magician start a little fire?" she inquired teasingly as she watched his face scrunch up.

"Right," he said, turning her way. "I can put the firewood in my newly fixed fire place and use the 'm' word and have a very good fire, but that wouldn't go without at least some people on the trail to noticing. Yes, of course, I can make me to not be ' _in the mind of others'_ , but there'd be smoke, and smoke draws eyes, and they follow the smoke, since it has to come from someplace. Then they'll see a big fire that is less than half a minute new, and it's a roaring fire. That's no good."

"Oh. - I do see your _problema_ ," she said with nod. "Do you see what some before us have left? To most people, that little piece of burned tin can over there is trash, what do it tell you?"

"Someone opened it and had food here?" he answered with a questioning tone, looking at the can she indicated, and squinting his eyes. "Maybe sausage, so they might have had grilled sausages. But what a funny way to open it, from the side."

"No, silly," she said with a knowing grin. "To start a fire, you need dry, easy burning material often called _tinder_. But even with that can have it hard to get a good fire in the open. But if you have a used tin can, or something alike, it's usually already open at one end, with a knife you can cut it open a bit on one side, as they did. And _woala,_ you have a micro-stove, and that is what it is. You place your tinder, and small pieces of dry charcoal or other things for a small fire in it, the fire has cover from cold wind, and wet rain if the type of weather we had first day, be ready with small pieces of what you are going to burn, small cuts of the firewood, and lit the tinder - and in a few - you have an ongoing fire in the micro-stove, that will be the heart of your usable fire."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked as he tried to see the use of it in his mind.

"A hard life is a school, you did see some logs at home, they had a cross saw-cut, that is a one use Swedish stove, place it _upprighet_ and lit it down in the cross. But this little trach is reusable, in the open and a year or two it's _roasted_ away, no lasting, no permanent junk left. This can't be more than a few weeks. Arrange the stones around it and I find the tinder and help you," she suggested as she glanced around to do just that.

Siv watch since she was interested in seeing how her sister taught Harry in wilderness survival. In no time, Harry got his small fire started, and after that it was easy to build it up. And in good time the grilled meat was real delicacy.

The other thing that they had to fix, was that they slept well in comfortable beds, ate good, used bathrooms, and looked fresh in clean freshly washed clothes, when the only resource for anything close to hygiene was to swim in the nearest lake with ice cold water. Therefore, every time they left the tent, they looked in the mirror, and did some make-up — or was it make-down? — to look dirty and worn. With a flip of his wand, Harry helped with the glamors.

The other thing is nature's own design of man… what goes in, must come out. And where to do that? Some needed to be released in a hurry, others have time to plan when and where. Meaning, places hidden from the trail are sometimes used by people, who never needed to go back there. Some hid and cowered, but not all. Group Harry didn't have that type of problem, as they had all they needed. It was Siv that put word to it.

"Here we are out in an open, roadless mountain, living with better comfort than at home," she said as they lazed around the living room of the tent. She waved her hand indicating the accommodations, which none of the other travelers had.

"Not all have what we have, but yes, it can make you lazy. I walk the trail, to gain experience, remind me of nature, get fresh air, and get time to just be... me," replied Harry as he bounced Pavo in his arms, still marveling at the fact that he was a father. He wanted this trip to be a good, easy bonding time with the people around him.

The girls smiled fondly at him.

"About all that crap, yes it's a form of problem," Kajsa said, watching the two males of her new family. "In town, some parks are truly a big loo, heavy rain cleans up a lot. A rule when we make camp, find water high up, piss and skit low, and have your activity are in between. Here, where do they find shelter to do what they need to do, yes in low places where bushes may hide them when they need it. And that is often close to streams of what to be good water. Hence, _if_ I need to fetch water at places like this, I look first for water from cold water source, it come up from ground, natural filtered, second, running water that come from less used areas, a herd of some ten thousand reindeer do some shitting they to. Lastly lakes, the bigger the better. What are the risks? Well viruses and bacteria can come by birds that come from far away, they are not known to be long lived up here. But, we are not that far away from radioactive fouling," she lectured.

"Radioactive?" Harry asked, paying attention. He didn't know that.

"Yes, the Russians did blow a lot of their bombs," she said with a solemn nod. "A lot closer than what it looks on the map, use a globe and find 'Novaja Zemlja' and you see it's in our backyard. Some of it be dissolved in water, most have gone by now, but some of it stays in the ground and can still be found in fruit and berries. Back in fifties, well up to seventies, it was wece but at that time - nobody knows about it, and by now it's a global problem," Kajsa ranted about the pollution. It was one of the things that touched her badly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said trying to calm her down.

"It is okay, it just makes me mad," she said. "We change the subject."

So, they talked of mundane things until bed.

-:-

As the extra dimension in the magic is outside of normal - Apparating or Teleporting from - or to - the inside of Magic tent could result in getting lost in Merlin knows which dimension. Pushing, normal space into making an extra-dimensional room was one thing, such as room, trunks and expanded rooms, but with tents there it was a form of gate you were no longer at the place where the small fabric of the gate might be. If made right, and if the gate was broken, all that was in that space would be dropped into to area if the gate, if wrongly made… well, best it's done right. The other magically made spaces for storing, were just that _storage,_ no living things. You put in a hot burger, five days later, you take it out and it's still hot. If a fly had landed on it as you put it into that space, the fly, and all virus and bacteria, would be dead, no harm to consume.

That afternoon, they were cleaning the campsite up.

"This was a good fire, but now, to have an open fire with burning wood is not so good," Kajsa explained as she doused the fire. "Because, who was dumb enough to carry branches of heavy wood miles on the trail? You can fool some to into believing that you carried the wood - just to be able to for this, once. Charcoal - yes, but heavy wood, not too often, seen by the same other tourists, hence the needed to not do it too often."

"Alright," Harry agreed as he cleaned up from their lunch. He was thankful that one of the practical spells he had learned meant that mosquitoes and gnats held at least five meters away from him.

"Harry?" A voice he had never thought to hear… _here_ sounded from behind him.

"Luna? Is that _you_?" he asked, turning around with a huge smile. There she was coming towards him with a matching grin.

"Of course it's me, silly," she said as she neared her friend. "So, this is where you've been hiding. Don't you know that all of England is looking for you? Last I heard, they sought you in Liverpool," she added in a stage whisper as if it were a big secret.

Harry laughed and took her hand. "Okay, thanks for that," he said, pulling her along. "Come join us. You can meet my wife, and some of my new family." Luna was Luna and for a short moment her eyes stared at Merlin only knows where, she came back to herself as Harry spoke. "Kajsa, Siv, meet Luna," he said, indicating each girl. "She's a girl from my school in Scotland. She's in the year below me, so she's your age Siv. Luna, meet Kajsa, my wife, and Siv, her sister, and last, but not least, Pavo, our son. Oh, that came out wrong, he's Kajsa's and my son," he said proudly, smiling at the baby in Kajsa's arms.

To say that Luna was surprised was no exaggeration. She was rarely surprised. She was used to knowing most things before someone else.

"Harry," she said a bit sadly. "It's true then, you've left us."

"Anyone who says such things are usually trying to further their own agenda, or are following someone else's word," he answered with a negligence wave of his hand. "I'm my own man, and if I find myself feeling better somewhere else, so be it. It's my life, right? Let's talk about you, what brings you to these parts _, on this road far from land_?" he asked, not wanting to ruin the visit with talks of manipulators.

"Well, considering what was in the newspapers last summer, I understand," the small blonde said clearly. "I? I'm here with my father. We have our camp, let's see, it's about one mile south and then east," she said, waving in that general direction. "It's a narrow pass between the two mountains. In there, and a bit further up, is a little piece of flat land, and close to that is a little bit on the edge of glaciers. We have an expedition to see if we can take photos of… you know, quite unusual and rare animals," Luna explained, knowing that Harry wouldn't tease her.

"Why there?" the green-eyed wizard asked, looking where she pointed.

"You see, last summer we saw them, but the images were too vague to be useful," she stated, and then beamed. "Oh, and I see you've found some antlers. The left of the three pair you have over there, are from a very rare form of deer. They look very much like a regular reindeer, but they're magical," she informed the group with a smile.

"You can see that?" Harry asked in awe. "That's great, and yes, they are, but not found... well, I found them among others to buy," he explained. "So, Luna, you were here last summer too?"

"Yes, this is the third year we've been here," the young Ravenclaw confirmed. "Why do you ask?" she tilted her head to the side, and looked at him with her large light blue eyes.

"Last summer I was also here, though just a bit further north," he explained. "It's too bad we missed each other. How do you get here?" he wondered, knowing the Lovegoods were purebloods.

"The first year we flew brooms from Nikkaluokta, with invisibility charms, of course. That's how I'm getting around now. I've been bought some interesting things at the Sami camp, and had intended to fly back to my own. It seems I've missed the trail. I dressed in some reindeer skin and an antler, so I look like one running, if it is a bit away. But on the trail, I have to walk the normal way. To get here this year, Papa side-along Apparated me to our camp. You then, what are you doing up here?" she asked, and then quirked her lips. "In addition to making small Harry's, I mean."

"This is purely a tourist trip," he said, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Last summer, it was the small tour, but now we going a little longer distance from Abisko, first leg of Kungsleden."

"That's great, Harry, but you've turned up quite a few storms lately. Between you and me, that's no ordinary tent and since Siv and Kajsa are here, I assume that they know about _our world_."

"Well," Harry said, glancing around. "They're both _magicians_ , but have only been able to train a little at home. Sweden doesn't have a magical school," he said in a low voice.

"Okay, so you going to teach them a bit," she concluded with a clapping of her hands. "That's lovely, you're a good teacher, Harry. How did your tests go anyway?" she asked, once more changing the subject.

"I haven't received the results yet, but I think it went well, Es and better."

"Congratulations," Luna beamed, giving him a quick hug.

"You then? How did you do on your OWLs?" he asked when she released him.

"Very well, thanks to you," she answered with a nod. "I'm sure I passed the _Defense_ with an excellent. I don't know the results either, but it felt good. And I have something I can tell. As I said, you've torn up a lot of storms lately- just listen:

"Papa runs the Quibbler- as you know, he gets _news_. Oh, there's more to it, but this is how I can remember it; there was an alert to DMLE, about an 'X' classed event in Liverpool some time ago. That phrase translates to 'more than a week, less than a month'. I heard Papa muttering about something, since he was _not_ to publish it.

"You see, in some police locations in Liverpool, a group of investigators had replayed a video in searching for clues of what was going on," she giggled, looking at Harry who had a smug grin. "They were tracing a teen coming in through the north entrance to a big center point where people come and go, a train station or something. The teen went to the loo, he looked around, left the station, did some walking, visited the library, took a cab, came back with a suitcase he didn't have first visit, left it at the baggage temporary storage, bought a burger and he left the station."

"Wow, Luna, those muggles are pretty smart to have put that together. What did they find next?" Harry asked, a bit worried. He had forgotten those cameras. The girls were listening, while Kajsa bounced Pavo on her hip.

"Hush now, and I'll tell you," the little blonde admonished. "They followed him on other cameras and at a cross between cameras, he just never showed up on any more cameras, nor to pick up his luggage. And to add to the mystery, the fancy magpie-hunters showed up from nowhere. They had gotten to know about them earlier in another event outside of all cameras, went straight to the luggage place, started asking for that particular suitcase, and were denied it. They talked in a close group, two of them couldn't be seen any more, but they weren't seen leaving. Not long after, the two that were still lurking around also disappeared. Neither the teen, nor the hunters, could be identified by images, despite good close-ups. The teen had scribed _Pica Germanica_ as name in the filing receipt, with can be translated to Magpie. Both MI6 and MI5 have been alerted of both of this mysterious events. It must be extraordinary events, as they later being classed 'X' events, which Papa got hold of the films. He did identify you, and those who he knows. Kingsley, Snape, and two names I can't remember. Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Hell, cameras, I didn't think of them," the dark-haired wizard swore, voicing his earlier thoughts. "They're encroaching our rights, right? As for the 'magpie-hunters', well when I was taking my tests last year at Hogwarts, some staff found thought it was their right to place tracking spells on me," he spat, making his wife rub his shoulder and Siv gasp.

"I can believe they did that. Papa never trusted Dumbledore and his followers." Luna said with a knowing nod. "How did you get them to stop following you?" she asked.

"I had Dobby contain them for later use, and transferred a few to some bird - a magpie to be precise. It was in the paper that an old woman had seen the 'magpie-hunters'. It became public and the keywords ' _magpie hunters'_ were founded. Since I didn't want to hurt another bird, which was my first thought, I placed next tracking spell in a suitcase with a self-dispelling case in a luggage that I dropped off for them to find. I did wonder if they did, thanks, for telling me," he said sincerely.

"It must be fun to be you," his friend grinned. "Whose traces of blood did you leave at Number 4? I know you, and now by talking to you, that what I cried over last summer was not what it looked like. I think you had a good reason," she stated giving him a half approving, half disapproving look. "Well, Harry, who did you want to find it? Was it the non-magicals or the too many jobs old man and his bird club?" At his shocked look, she added, "I know thanks to Papa."

"You know a lot Luna, too much for a normal girl," he said, impressed and a bit confused, "At that time... it was very close … I go lost... nobody to find me… and I hoped that Dursleys would be investigated. However, I've found a reason to live, and now I'm out of the darkness." He hugged Kajsa and Pavo to his side.

"I completely understand," Luna said, giving the small family a kind smile. "I've never been normal, Harry, you know that. But yes, Papa is. . . is helping me to be in a place... to know things others aren't invited to know. I can't say more than that. But you know that dark place, and I'm glad you found the spark to stay living."

"Any other news regarding me?" he asked, seeing she didn't want to talk about it.

"Not much, first there is no one who knew where you were, but then you showed up to take the tests and it got mysteriously quiet," she answered, airily. "And the quiet words whispered in the wind. It's quiet as to not scare you away — for good. But it's not genuine, and there are other whisperings to. The... well, you know what I blame… stay away from them, and be safe. That's my advice."

"Thanks, Luna," he said. "I want you to do the same."

"And, Harry, do retake subscription on the Quibbler. If you look on the first page, you'll see the date of the paper, like June 25, or December 4, putting them in numerical form, you have the numbers 0625 or 1204. Add 0625 and you get 13. Add those, and you get 4. For the other one add 1204 you get 7. You must add until you get only one figure, look at August 2nd, 8 add 2 will be 10 reduce it and you get 1. Go to the runes crosswords, and you'll find the rune of that number. Write that rune on the image in the center of the crossword, and you'll get more," she instructed. "It's like the map you used at Hogwarts; however, this is not connected to anything more than ' _behind the lines news_ '. And after you read that, print your name, nothing more, just your name, the same name you gave for the subscription, in the place for a reviews of the crossword."

"Alright, Luna, sounds mysterious," Harry stated, knowing she wouldn't be telling him this if it weren't important,

"Not so much," she said, "but, if there is a message for _you,_ it'll appear where the hidden text was. Read it. If there isn't nothing will appear. Your paper is, in a way, linked to your subscription. When your done fill in something on the line for your address and that will remove all hidden messages. It works like _finite_ , but only for the paper. Welcome aboard, my friend." She beamed a cheery smile at him, glad she could now get him important news.

"Wow, what are the hidden agendas with that?" the gobsmacked wizard asked.

"Not much, it's a way for you to know what you might need to know. I was authorized to bring you in. So far it's for info, so no requests" she stated. "Please do this, Harry."

"Okay, you know my name, and my current address is Gringotts London. They'll forward it after checking it, and then I can safely receive mail," he said to his blonde friend. _'O_ _r get it myself,'_ the teenage boy added in his mind.

"Thank you," she said with relief. She had been worried about her friend, and now she could give him the news he so desperately needed. "I'll write it down when I'm back home."

"Thank you for letting me know, Luna," he said sincerely. "So, do you need to tell anyone I'm here, now that you've seen me?"

"No, not need, but what I need to do is go back to our campsite," she answered, looking him in the eye, and a smile on her face. "My food will be rotten if I stay as long I'd like to stay."

"Harry, Luna someone I should be jealous of?" Kajsa asked as she watched the byplay.

"No," Harry answered, looking at his wife. "She is, however, one of the very few people I can walk in front of without being afraid to get something in my back. And no, she is not a competitor. If I hadn't met you last summer, and as you heard, stayed living, then maybe I would've asked Luna on a date, but not now."

"Thank you, Harry. That was both a compliment and a refusal at the same time. Only you can make it so that even a rejection is a compliment," Luna said with a genuine smile, though it didn't hide the sadness in the back of her eyes.

"Okay," Kajsa said, looking between the two friends, "This is good to know. I have to take Pavo, it is time to feed." And with that she and the baby, who had been on the verge of tears and screams, disappeared.

"Harry, you look like you're feeling better than you have in all the years I've known you," the little blonde stated. "Have you been studying up here all this time?"

"No, I'm here on holiday for a few weeks," Harry answered, trusting her with this knowledge, "Then we'll be traveling again, and then back to England, and then more studying."

"Liverpool? If _some_ are to believed, you're Animagus. Are you Animagus?" she asked with a quirk of her head.

"To some extent, yes," he agreed. "I didn't learn it _there,_ and the ones who taught me _know_ , and there I will be _home_." Harry said in a twisted way - not exposing too much.

"Not here, huh?" she inquired. "Are you going there when your vacation is finished?"

"No, first we'll return to Stockholm, then after some family chores, back to England again, and then back to a school I've found."

"Okay, I'll be careful who I talk about it," Luna said firmly, glad her friend had found what he always sought, a family. "Is it a _secret_ that you started a family?"

"Well, don't shout from the rooftops," he confirmed.

"Right," she agreed with a smirk. "I understand. You should come and visit our camp, say tomorrow?"

"We'll talk about it. I'm not going to decide myself. We have a schedule to stick to."

"I guess I have it back now," she sighed, there was disappointment in her voice. "Say, can you add a glamor to me to look like a reindeer, so I can fly close to ground."

"Okay," he said with a chuckle. "Say hi to your father from me. And, Luna, it was really nice to see you again. When you're back at Hogwarts, and if you tell anyone that you met me on vacation here, avoid mentioning about the rest of the details. Just say that I going muggle, and looked worn."

"Alright, Harry, I'll shape the picture in my memories and leave it superficially at the forefront when I talk about it," the little blonde said. "I'm sure you know that Dumbledore is able to see the superficial memories one thinks of, and that he reads _actively._ "

"I do know that," he said with a nod, and thought of all the dinosaurs that protected his mind.

"Ok, Harry. It's time for me to be going," his friend said, looking at the sky. She then turned her attention to the girl, who had stood quietly all this time. "Siv, it was nice to meet you, and please give Kajsa my farewells. You can also tell her that I see Harry more like a brother than a future husband." With that Harry cast the glamor spell, which included both Luna and her broom. Then she disappeared, looking like a running reindeer.

"Harry, what is she?" Siv asked, looking at her brother-in-law.

"What? As in the witch or a friend?" the confused teen asked.

"Yes, you know what I mean."

"Luna is a very dear friend of mine. She lost her mother when she was nine. Since then, she sees what others don't," he explained. "We used to believe that she imagined all her creatures, but I'm not so sure anymore. There are, according to her, animals I can't even remember the names of. Hermione says they're only _fantasies._ But Luna's father is a _nature lover_ , or perhaps _nature connoisseur_ , and he claims that there are these bizarre creatures. They're now trying to obtain _evidence_ of the existence of one of them. As long as I've known her, she's been… _fuzzy._ But, I think it is a defense mechanism. I've never seen her so focused and aware that she was just now," he mused. "I wonder if it's because she's not at Hogwarts."

"As a friend?"

"As a friend," Harry confirmed. "Well, if I had dated at Hogwarts, she is one of the very few I would've asked. She's not the most beautiful, look wise, there are some others who take the prize for that. However, she's the most _honest_ of them all. Besides, she said that she's like a little sister, it's probably the best compliment I could get, but I think she said it more for Kajsa's sake than yours or mine."

"Okay, I looked at Kajsa and saw that she wanted to give you _space_ , but that she also was worried."

"I'll be honest, Luna was the only one at Hogwarts that I could imagine a future with, before I came here and met Kajsa," he confessed.

"You said not to her?"

"No," Harry said softly, looking towards where his friend disappeared, "but she knows it anyway. She's like that, she just knows."

"Have you kissed?"

"Luna and I?" Siv nodded. "No, the only time I have... it wasn't even a _kiss,_ but just a kiss on the outside. The girl was just _picturesque,_ she has the looks, but nothing more, she rather mad on the inside. I've learned about her bullying afterwards," he said with a small growl. Then shook his head and moved on. "Another, Ginny, Ron's little sister, she's in the same year as Luna at school. There was a time where it came close to something that could've been a kiss, but it never got that far. So, no, I've never _kissed_ until Kajsa came into my life, not Luna or any other girl."

"How do you know that you will want to be with her in the future, then? When you don't know what it is to kiss others. Perhaps Luna is the one you want most. She is, after all, from your home, and indeed more appropriate age, like me, maybe it's me you focus on," the very protective little sister asked heatedly.

"You're funny, I appreciate that," he said, smiling down at her anger. "Don't worry, Kajsa is the one I chose to make a future with. Besides, she's my wife, and I'm very happy about that fact."

"Well, Harry, you said before that _we are family_ ," Siv conceded, her anger melting away. "It means a lot to me too. It means that, I'm on a corner, as her counsel, do you hurt her, 1I will hunt you to hell and back."

"You don't have to worry about that, and I was hoping that you'd help me calm Kajsa… if I need it." He glanced worriedly at the tent where his wife was.

"You will not have to, Kajsa lost all reason when she met you. But her self-confidence is not the highest when it comes to guys. She has been burned, but do not talk about it with her, unless she takes it up."

"Okay, thanks for that. It's good to know," he said, wondering how to know more about his bride without prying.

Just after a bit Kajsa came to them. "Has she gone? Already?"

"She was short on time," Harry said, taking her hand. "But, she has invited us to their camp in the morning, if we feel like it."

"Siv, what do you think? Should we accept?" the older sister asked the younger.

"We can do it, but it is not necessary, and I think that in some ways is better to give it a pass, given what Harry said about what is happening in England. Luna's seen him here, it is understandable, but if we also go to their camp, then there will be more talk, and maybe the wrong things are said. As Harry said before, if we can say that we come from France, and we speak French then, then it is easier to divert attention up here," Siv reasoned.

"Okay, but we move on early tomorrow then," Kajsa answered, seeing what her sister was getting at.

Harry nodded in agreement, though he was disappointed that he wouldn't see his friend, he did see the value not putting Luna more on the spot.

The rest of the journey was fairly uneventful, except the merger and discussions with other tourists. Harry spoke both French and English so they had many conversations along the way. A lot of the magical education, it was also done.

When they _finally_ arrived at the end of their destination, they chose to follow the crowd and go by bus down to Porjus. While they waited for the bus to the north, they journeyed up to the park by the road and looked at monuments of those who built the power plant. There was the split stone with _handprints_ on. They then played with the hydro models for a while.

After riding the bus to Gällivare, Harry sought out an empty location, and from there he teleported them into the shrubbery at same location he used when he arrived this summer.

Linda lamented that they had been forced to rent out his cottage, since there had been so many tourists, and they believed that Harry would be gone longer. _Perhaps,_ he could stay with Kajsa now, since she still had her room. They had slept together more times than separately before they went on a mountain tour.

Kajsa's room was small, but big enough to open a trunk. And again, Harry had a luxury class apartment, at least when compared to the little room. While they were there, the couple packed down everything that she was supposed to bring. Siv also came with her bags. The younger girl was not going away _permanently,_ so they said. But, everyone knew that if she took off, the chance that she came back was miniscule.

 **: _ : To GB-land: _ :**

The next big step was teleporting to London, and directly into Harry's apartment there.

"Welcome to London," the dark-haired wizard said with a grin. "It can be a little difficult for you to find your way back. Well, not really finding it, but the last steps up here, you must know that _**Harry Potter lives on the third floor, and you're my guest**_ **.** It helps if you think about the words."

"Something magical?" Kajsa asked, excited.

"Yep, most will find they need to do other things. Even when they have nothing to do, they'll think it if they come near the staircase. It's a nifty little bit of magic, that doesn't harm them, just detours."

"That is very helpful," his wife stated as she started pulling off Pavo's jacket.

"Yeah, it really is. No beggars at the door, no unexpected visitors. Meaning the Headmaster or Tom," Harry agreed, taking Pavo and tickling his chin. "There's one more thing you should know, I have a friend, a… I think a smaller version from your tales of _elves._ Do not be afraid now."

The girls looked at him, not worried in the least. Harry would never put them in danger.

"Dobby."

"Master Harry calls Dobby? Welcome home, Sir," the little elf said as he popped into the room.

"Dobby, meet my wife Kajsa, and her sister Siv, the little midget is the next generation of Potter, our son, Pavo." He once more tickled Pavo's chin and then turned to the girls. "To be honest, Dobby's been around helping us, and your folks, a lot, but he remained unseen."

Kajsa started remembering the little things that were done while she and Harry were on the trail. Like stuff being restocked, repaired, moved, and sometime coins were in their purses that they weren't there before. She thought she had been losing her mind, but never asked. She didn't want to appear crazy.

"Harry Potter Sir's heir," Dobby said in awe. His eye widened further, almost to the point they would pop out. He had seen the baby before, but always from a distance. "Dobby is honored to meet the Great Harry Potter's family," he said with bounce, turning his attention to the ladies in the room.

"Kajsa, Siv, meet Dobby. Dobby is what's called a _house elf._ Usually here in England, it's a very old relic of the slave period. Most of Dobby's kind are under slave contracts. Dobby is a _free_ elf, but accepted to be a member of the Potter family. His kind need to have their magic anchored. For Dobby, it's to my family. They need a bond to a magical human or building. Dobby is paid, although far too little. Furthermore, Dobby is my friend and has been for many years, which is more than I deserve. He is supremely good chef, he can use the household budget to buy what you might need, and as I said, Dobby is a member of Potter family, which includes you. Show us the real you, Dobby."

Dobby, twisted his ears at the praise. And after a few more twists, the little elf grew to what he is now.

"Wow," the girls said, looking at the taller more muscular elf.

"Dobby," Harry said, "how's Winky? Can we work with her? Is she's still free? Free to come here?"

"Dobby thanks Master Harry Potter for asking, Harry Potter Sir. Winky is not being feeling well. She has never accepted being free, and she is on her way into her ending. She is being drinking, and it bes making the end even faster. So yes, she's being free, but only a master can bes getting her to stop drinking. Dobby bes working with her, and... and maybe more," was the answer.

"Will you bring her here?"

"Dobby bes doing that right away," the elf said and popped out, and returned before they could do anything.

"Mas. .chter Potther vijle sche mi - _hik_ -… me?" the very drunk and dirty elf asked, doing her best to stand up. She squinted her eyes to make the images of the people in the room clearer, but as she leaned forward to get a better look, she fell on her face, only to quickly pick herself up.

Harry sighed. "Winky, two things. First, it's good to see you again, and second, it saddens me how miserable you look," he said, kneeling down to her height and putting a hand on her shoulder to hold her still. "It hurts me to see you like this. Now seriously, are you willing to commit yourself to working for me? I do have some requirements, no drinking, and that we have the employment contract. It's as good as a bond, but _better._ What do you say?" he looked at her eyes trying to catch them.

"Hajjy Poth. th. ther want Vinjky in thansct?" she asked, still trying to focus.

"Yes, Winky," the wizard answered. "I want you to voluntarily bind yourself to me and my family. There may not be much to do now, but we're moving to Canada soon, and then we will need to have a nanny for our son. You, Winky, _are a good_ nanny, but only if you don't drink. It is one of the requirements."

"Winky wants to be happy," the female elf stated clearly.

"Well, Winky, meet Kajsa, my wife, our son, Pavo, and Siv, Kajsa's sister," Harry made the introductions once more.

Again, there were negotiations, or would have been, except Harry stated that Winky must be completely sober. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a valid contract. Therefore, she'd need to be cared for by Dobby for five days, and then she'd have time to recover. Magic power had already begun to stabilize when Harry had promised her a favor.

Meanwhile, Harry took the trunk that had the _branded_ clothes, and teleported himself to Liverpool. His arrival point was the same park as last time, but a considerable distance to the side of the last scene. He began to find a new alert bird, yes, another magpie.

The _city central_ was too heavily overseen by cameras. He knew that now, thanks to Luna. Only when he had the everything ready did he open the trunk, and take out three pieces of the marked clothes. He then transferred the trackers to the bird. He quickly turned into a falcon, and flew away— quite far away, but close enough for his bird eyes to see.

He didn't have to wait more than four minutes, when it started popping up wizards, and a pair of witches. If he had lips he would have smirked. The hunt was in full swing again.

As he had looked at where the magpie was and where they popped up, he was quite sure what he would do next. He was thinking of the article, which talked about comical clothing, and noted this time someone must have done the lessons in fashion, still no one would take the group as _normal people_.

Back in London, with a hint of metamorphing, he went to Gringotts to see Sikkso. He got the bag that had the letters from all the time he had been in Canada and Sweden.

"Sikkso," he greeted as he entered the office and took a seat in front of the desk. "It's good to see you."

"You as well, Mr. Potter. What can Gringotts do for you today?" the tiny being asked, pushing his paperwork to the side.

"I have two Swedish ladies with me. One, Siv, is a year younger than me, the other, Kajsa, is twenty and my wife. She's _responsible_ for her sister. We'll be in Toronto again this year. It's already fixed. However, you can arrange so they each have their own vault at, say, a million galleons in each."

"That will not be a problem," his manger stated, scribbling a note.

"Great," Harry said, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Also, a house elf named Winky is going on to work for me, in addition to Dobby. She'll be nanny to my son, Pavo. Both Dobby and Winky need access to my household vault, even if Dobby has his own."

"I will add her to the list, and draw up a contract," Sikkso said, making another memo.

"Lovely. Next thing, if something bad were to happen to me, I want it to be known that my son and heir, Pavo and his mother, Kajsa, his aunt, Siv, will equally take responsibility for what I leave behind," he stated, and then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, Luna Lovegood, should have a million as well. I noticed that she wrote a lot of letters during my childhood. They were all quite inspiring, although I didn't get them until much later."

"Inheritance issues," The goblin responded, pulling out a piece of parchment from his desk. "This is the document for that. You need to fill it out, sign it at the bottom, and add two drops of blood next to your signature. I will countersign it."

"Thanks then, as usual, you manage it in the best way. Could you make sure that the letters come to us in Canada through your internal way?" he asked as he filled out the parchment.

"It will be done, and I suppose you would like them scanned for harmful things as well. You do understand that there will be a small fee, of course."

"It's worth it, thanks in advance." And Harry finished his paperwork, and left Gringotts

:-:

After he restored his appearance, Harry _jumped_ home.

"Now that the meeting at the bank is done," he said to the girls as they got comfortable on the sofa. Pavo was down for his nap. "I'll make a few more misleading exercises. As you know, Luna spoke of the things I did. When I was at Hogwarts last, they put a lot of tracking spells on me. Dobby fixed it so that I know that inside the trunk they can't be detected. Before I came up to you, I moved a couple of them to a magpie in a park in Liverpool. They hunted magpies one time while I was in Lapland. And as Luna told me, it's too risky to appear in the city to do it again, because of the cameras, and I've done magpies twice. I must find something new, and I have some ideas. I want to do one the last one at sea. When I last pranked them, I watched as they came, and I saw that they Apparated about fifty meters from where the spell was. That means, that if they do that, they'll end up in the water."

"Are you going to drown them?" Kajsa asked, very concerned.

"No, but you've given me an idea," Harry stated with a small laugh. "I'll tickle me while I sit on a broom and they drop in the ocean."

"Why?" she inquired.

"I'm of age, and they put that kind of spell on me, I have the right to do just what I want with them openly. If I deposit the tracker spells above an active volcano, and they get there, it's their own fault," he answered, firmly. "So, dropping them in the water is ok, in my book. But I thought of doing it as a last warning, after having set up an area that lets them from transport to there, but not out. They have what's called an _emergency portkey,_ which allows them to get away, but it'll be a _warning_ marker. Perhaps they'll get the message and leave me alone."

After Harry explained more, and he received support to do his plan as described.

Then it was time for letters. The bag contained mostly newspapers, but there were also some missives. Among them were Harry's test results.

 _OWL results for Harry James Potter_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1997_

 _Arithmancy. O._

 _Runes, O._

 _Due to events that we do not understand,  
a result of your test last year was missing.  
It is with regret that we note this occurrence,  
but we consider it appropriate to correct it in this way._

 _OWL results for Harry James Potter_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1996_

 _Herbology, E_

 _You have received an additional 3 approved OWLs  
to the previously approved 8, for a total of 11 OWLs.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

 _Continued studies to the next level are possible,  
even in the subjects of_ _  
_ _Arithmancy, Runes and Herbology._

 _Good luck_

 _Magrath Hopkins_

 _Secretary of the Department of Magical Education_

The next letter had more results:

 _NEWT results for Harry James Potter_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1997_

 _Arithmancy, O_

 _Astronomy, O_

 _Care of Magical Creatures, E._

 _Charms, O_

 _Defense against the Dark Arts, O, Note 1,_

 _Divination, E._

 _Herbology, O_

 _History, O_

 _Potions,_ _O_

 _Runes, O_

 _Transfiguration, O_

 _Note 1: Result exceeds our measuring scale,  
Therefore this counts as double the value._

 _Thus, you have received 12 approved NEWTs_

 _Good luck in the future,_

 _Magrath Hopkins_

 _Secretary of the Department of Magical Education_

"It looks like you really have done well Harry, you're worth a lot of hugs." Kajsa said as she hugged him.

"Thank you," Harry said, returning the embrace. "I have a feeling your results will be much the same. I must remember how to give reward."

They both stood together cuddling, relishing the closeness. After a moment, they reluctantly broke apart, and sat next to each other on the couch, still holding hands.

"When I came to you," Harry said, giving her hand a squeeze, "you promised to marry me, and we did. If it comes to the extreme, because in the eyes of many you and I weren't married when Pavo was born. To me that doesn't count. However, you know how some societies treat those of color? The Purebloods here will treat us the same if they find out that our marriage came after Pavo's birth, even if magic deemed us married and they'll make problems."

His wife noted the concern in his eyes and started to worry. "How will we prevent this?"

"Well, I want it clear with you first, as I said, I personally do not care, but Pavo may hear about it when he gets older, and that I care about. I found out at Gringotts, and Dobby had told me before we went to the mayor, that by the magical records our date of marriage was at our _first night_."

"And how can that matter? What's done is done." Kajsa stated, wondering where he was going with this.

"If we both accept it as the time of our marriage, then the archives can be altered, as a misprinted date being corrected. It'll change so that we were married a year earlier, but for that to happen we both must be okay with it," he explained.

"Okay, Harry, we'll be in a magical society, so this might be best, we also being _magically_ family, will that mean that we been married a year without honeymoon," she agreed.

"In my eyes, I had best honeymoon ever."

"Okay. It is so different now compared to last year, when I was alone up there, and now this."

"There'll be greater opportunities for education, and you'll know more about our society later."

:-:

Three days later, Harry did his next _maneuver_. When he was looking for suitable target, he found not what he sought, but rather a bit south of Liverpool it was a strip of land that seemed promising. Several areas looked really muddy. It seemed to ebb and flow, making the place particularly suitable.

He expected to have at least two minutes from when he opened the bag. First, he would put up the ward stopping outgoing Apparation, but allowed incoming. Then it was show time. With the help of a little magic, invisible on his broom, he waited, the water would start coming in soon. A few more minutes, and he saw the coming water so he opened the silk bag Dobby had spelled, put a stone in the fabric of clothes, dropped it, and watched as it sank in the mud. He rose higher in air, a second later he was a falcon, riding the winds in the sky, and looking down.

There were several _pop-splashes,_ and there they stood to their waist in mud. And of course, they swore, as the water rose and rose. Finally, he heard… _"Activate portkeys,_ " and they disappeared, and with them vanished a large quantity of water and a lot of mud. Anything that had been in direct contact with portkeys was included in the transport. Oh, how Harry wanted to see how it looked like when they arrived at their location. Making sure no one was left, he didn't think Kajsa would approved if he left someone to drown, he chuckled to himself, as well as a bird can, and went home.

 **Hphphp**

Oh - was it no more - for no - sorry no, it isn't.

-  
Next chapter is mostly around Winky, and Luna's Letter, and what problems can be with Pavo, and Harry informing more about Canada and schooling.

By the way - it's a lot of work to rewriting, but If you like to try - and like some old Wild West, I do have a one where Harry being back 100 years - and is somewhere in the West. He became a gunslinger too. If you are in for it, do PM me. Smargden


	12. Winky

The Escape

Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden

Smargden for storyline

Fairywm for the English writing, and a lot of improvement

A/N-F: _Thank you all for staying with us, reviews are the only pay we get, and for them we thank you. I hope everyone had a good holiday celebration. I do want to apologize for the long wait, real life happens. I did also want you to know that I am starting college, so updates will be sporadic from now on._

 _A/N-S;_

 _Was the girl with Harry because she wanted to get pregnant, or because she just likes that activity?_ ; First, No she had no wish to be pregnant, and she know nothing of the boy more then he was cute, and she might see the need (or magically driven) to dissolve his depression, magic did the rest.  
I also find the need to answer the second part of the question; It's not uncommon that some young ones (and older) do the ' _activity_ ' after a short time together. And a lot of young ones - do not, until late, some not before marriage.

 _Harry ignored Luna?_ ; Ignored -?- no, but in 'the mess' he's in (being in his place - it must be a mess) is need to be handled with care - as he's trying to do, he must do a low profile, but Luna be back.

 _Luna is a hoot and it is good to see her maturing so well. Harry asked a good question though, is it because she is not at Hogwarts?_ ; That must be a yes.

 _Snape? Isn't he just a memory by now?_ ; Well yes, isn't he supposed to be that, it being answered in this chapter. answer to a PM any other that noted that? - no think not.

 _It's nice to see the likes of Harry's dealing with the tracking spells;_ it was fun to write them too, it's to be in chapter 13 the more result of them (It be in the Prophet - signed by Skeeter) As I try to not jump around with POW's, that meaning there need to be a way for Harry to get the feedback - for him and us to see.

I wonder how many of you noted Luna's line of questions. Yes, it's building up, and I hope you can see how Albus the old with all the 'know how' curses what have hoped - his pawn, can he see that he squarely crossed the chessboard and become an queen out of his control, powervice?

 **Hphphp**

Chapter 12 Winky

After that it was time to negotiate with Winky.

"Winky, how does it feel now?" Harry asked, looking at the much-improved elf.

"It feels, better, Master Potter," the tiny being answered, feeling better than she ever had. She was going to get a family, and according to Dobby a very nice one.

"Now that you've had a few days to think about, do you want to live with me and my family?" the wizard asked, but held up his hands to stop her from answering, "before you answer, I want to clarify what I'm offering. First, this will be a bond of _mutual_ respect. You as house elf will have your magic anchored to me, my family and my home. The family codex is to never reveal what you learn, or otherwise become aware of, to anyone other than who my family or I approve."

"Yes, Master Harry, Sir," Winky nodded her understanding so fast Harry was afraid she would get whiplash.

"Furthermore," he added firmly, by with a smile, "no matter what you have learned before, this _Form of Employment_ gives a binding contract, which is better than a _slave_." He held up the document in question.

"But…" was all Winky got out when Harry continued.

"No, you should be paid, have clothes in for work, and free days where you decide what you want to do, and with whom. The appointment continues as usual, if none of us terminates it. Winky, the way you had it before, anyone in your old family could throw a article of clothes in your face, and you were kicked out," he said softly, which caused her to nod sadly. "This type of binding isn't like that. If you and I, or my family, _disagree_ and we cannot solve it, either you or we can end the contract."

"Winky is being a bad house elf," she said, looking around the room. She only saw nice faces and hope swelled in her chest. "Is this meaning the Master cannot be freeing Winky with clothes?"

"Yes," he answered. "What this means is that you have the right to opt out, and find someone you think you feel better, if you like. So, basically, it's like your old contract, but with a better relationship. We can also give you nice clothes to wear, if you'd like them. In time, when we know more, I can do as Dobby and I did, then you can be a self-standing member of the family. What do you say, without going into details now?"

"Master Potter is too good to bad elf Winky," the female elf said, deflating, "Winky is a naughty elf, fired after done a mess for old master. What can the Master Potter bes thinking of Winky?"

"Okay," Harry sighed, thinking on how to phrase what he needed to explain. "We'll start with your last master. The older Crouch was okay, or was he? Was he truly good? Using forbidden magic on his offspring. Breaking him out of Azkaban, that might be good for his family, but it still makes him a lawbreaker. The younger was _**not worthy**_ to have such a good elf as Winky in his service, and you know it."

She once more opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when he once more raised his hand.

"It's an example of want I want to improve, look at what Dobby had with the Malfoys. I don't know if he has spoken about how mistreated he was there, but it was bad. Although I will never be like that, I want to try to create the beginnings of a real contract for you and us, and hopefully others will follow our example. Those who have you in his service should be _worthy_ to have you. Can we talk details Winky, and about what _you want_? How would you like to work, to serve, to bind to me and my family?" he settled back and waited for her to answer.

"Winky wants to bes signing," she answered after a long moment.

"Great," was the enthusiastic reply as Harry placed the document down and started explaining it. "Now, Dobby did bind with me to stay living, but he's paid, more like _being paid_ then really being paid. Anyway, he gets a few Knuts weekly, which is less value than a button; hence, paid is more just a word. Now Dobby is a self-standing individual in my big family. Dobby works in my family yes, not just ordered what to do. He has family magic and family money, this is how it'll be for you, when we and you know more."

"Winky not worthy," the little elf cried, her big eyes widened and tears made them watery. She wasn't as excitable as Dobby, but was still high strung like any elf. "Winky is being needing a family to work for."

"Can we agree that Winky will a part of my family?" Harry asked gently. "And I'm sure that Dobby will help Winky adapt." He looked at his little friend, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, and could see him nodding and bouncing on his spindly feet.

"Winky is not to be getting paid," the female elf denied, shaking her head and making her ears flap. "It is being making Winky a worse elf than she is being already."

"No," the wizard said, taking ahold of her shoulders and making her look in his eyes. "Winky, on the contrary, it makes you an independent, thinking elf. It shows that you're helping me because you think that I'm worthy of your help, and that you're _worthy of_ being in family."

The tiny elf thought long and hard, occasionally looking at her happy friend Dobby, who was giving her an encouraging look. She then looked back at Harry and slowly said, "Winky is not wanting more than _one_ Knut a month."

"Very well then, Winky, welcome to my family," Harry smiled as he clapped and rubbed his hands together. "That was one tough negotiation you had me in, you know. "

"Dobby is a bad elf," she scolded her friend. "He is being charging you."

"No, Dobby would be a _naughty_ elf," he corrected, giving Dobby a beaming smile. "He first wanted to have nothing, and then he tried to come up an amount even less, but I didn't go lower, and he refused to go higher. That was when I found out that Dobby had been my family elf for many years - independently. I now think that Dobby's a worthy self-standing family member. One day I hope you are too, Winky."

"Winky," said Dobby, coming to where they were and looking into his friend's eyes. There was almost no space between the two as he leaned forward. "Sir Harry is a good master, good friend and good family head." he then stood back and started bouncing. "Welcome to family, Winky, I wills be telling you mores later."

"Okay, Master Harry, Winky wills be doing this."

There was a binding ceremony, and Winky was tied to Harry. Immediately her eyes glowed, and she seemed to enjoy it more than she thought possible. She grew almost as tall as Dobby and the years she spent drunk melted away, mostly. Suddenly she exclaimed, "Ohhh, Winky is being happy. Master Harry is so good with Winky. Winky will do _everything_ master wishes."

"Good, but like I said, sometimes I _wish things_ before I understand what's really involved, but it can be bad for others, so don't be too quick to do what I think and wish," Harry explained, quickly, knowing how many times he had to tell Dobby the same thing, since it went against a house elf's nature. "I'm only human."

"Winky will bes remembering."

"Good. Now, as you know, in a few days we're moving to Toronto, Canada. We'll be living in a small rented apartment. What we need from you, Winky, is a nanny for Pavo _._ And I also want you to _keep track_ of us adults. Dobby, I want you to alternate between here and Toronto to make sure everything stays in good condition. Make sure you're unseen, when you're up north. Ohhh, and can you catch up on the rumors at Hogwarts, and tell me? That'd be great."

"Dobby can bes doing that," Dobby said, jumping in placed. He really liked spying on old Whiskers.

"Winky will be doing what Master Harry orders," the shyer elf said.

"Great. When we get to Canada, I'll open a trunk with a lot of space, so you guys can pick out which rooms you like. Oh, I'll open it here now so you can prepare your accommodations when we're out. Make sure it's one you'll be comfortable in, because it'll be permanent for when we're there, so add to it what you make for yourself here."

Both elves once more agreed, and the family set about making the newest family member feel welcome.

:-:

"We have about two weeks before the courses begin," Harry said to Kajsa as the three older people settled for in the living room with tea. "It's possible to start earlier, but I have everything settled already, so I think we should make an early arrival, and take a bit of a holiday, before we're too busy with learning."

"Siv, what you say, holiday is it not that what we're doing?" Kajsa asked, looking at her younger sister, and sipping her tea which made her wrinkle her nose a bit. She really missed coffee. However, she wanted to explore Harry's life, and that meant tea.

"What are our choices, Harry?" the younger girl inquired as she turned to her brother-in-law.

"Okay, as I have tried to explain, I have escaped from a group who thinks they have full control over me here," the dark-haired teen sighed. "I'm not a criminal on the run, or anything like that. However, for some reason they think it's my duty to take on the terrorist that they themselves have laid the foundation for. He is the really bad guy that failed to kill me when I was a baby... "

And so, it was a tale of modern magic history of the rise, fall and return, of Tom Riddle. Harry also told of his own childhood, including his previous years at Hogwarts. He even related his experiences with his _friends_ there. He explained _why_ Voldemort is so interested in killing at him, and Harry's own opt to do in himself in a painless way, when he didn't see a light in his future. He touched on others that were being killed in the most brutal ways.

"It is... _terrible,_ " both Siv and Kajsa almost simultaneously, a few hours later. The tea had gone stone cold as they listened to Harry speak of his bleak past.

"Yes, which makes it a little awkward to holiday here in England," he concluded with a shrug. "Now, the question is what I can do about it? I mean, that right bastard… the so good, so called Leader of the Light, Albus _Bloody_ Dumbledore, hasn't even tried to find one of those damn things that Voldi did. With those he can't die, or more precisely he could just disappear, because he's dead. Like vampires, we call them _undead_. How the hell am I supposed to do something about that, when their top actor _isn't able_ to _fix it,_ or he just doesn't _care?_ Voldi was actually created in his time, and there's more, _Dumb_ -le, himself, should be doing _something_ about it. It's not Voldi that's the real problem, but all his minions. Which due to his policy of not killing, giving everyone a second chances, and letting them walk free again and again, Dumble allowed has allowed to grow," Harry ranted, slamming his fist on his leg in frustration.

"Harry, you mentioned something about a _link_ between you two," Kajsa said, taking ahold of his fist and flattening it in her hand. "If, and that is _**if**_ , he opens it again, can you not chase around _**in him**_ and see what you can find there? It should be the best source. And, if I understood you correctly, there has always been his initiative, every time it has happened. If you would be prepared to actively work for the information he has in there, then two things happen, well, hopefully nothing more than two things. The first is that you get to know more, and the second maybe one, he is careful to open the link and torment you, if he sees what you do."

"I hadn't thought about it, until you mentioned it," the wizard said, calming down. "But he hasn't tried since we had our last 'mental combat', about a year ago. At least, I don't think he has. Hopefully, I'll know when he _feels_ bad."

"Okay, Harry," his wife said, dropping it for now and searching around for something else to talk about. "Didn't you put a whole bunch of unread messages back in that letter-bag, and all the papers. Do you read them later, or _when you are_ alone, it could be a few love letters there?"

Harry saw that his new family, the ones he will be living with, was still unsure of him. That broke his heart a bit, but he did understand that they hardly knew one another. So, he said, "We can go through them now, or in Canada. I use the name 'Sal Stern' there, with a slightly modified look. So, there are letters that are posted to that name, just so you know. So, okay, let's see how many marriage offers I have. It'll be fun." He smiled to show that he wouldn't take the letters seriously.

"Do you get that from many?" Siv asked, relaxing a bit at his smile.

"A couple per month, nothing I care about," was the casual answer. "Now that you know about the _Boy-Who-Lived,_ you should know that I was almost declared a saint. I took that away from them later, which was good in a way, but it created even more of myth. Then there are those who are trying to get me married off their daughters, I mean children," he sneered at the very thought, and the shuddered at his next words. "Even old widows talk about how good I can get it with them. But then, about three to four years ago, a slander campaign was going on by the Ministry, which I received compensation for like I said, that was when the mail was at its worse, though it was mostly hate mail. But I having read it lately to see if it's changed, so let's see if I'm a _plague and_ _cholera_ , or their _golden egg_ now." He then took the time to explain how the letters were sorted, and stationery piles grew.

"Harry, you might want to open and read for yourself, it's her… we met on the mountain," said Siv, holding out a letter.

Harry saw the concern in her eyes. "Luna, as I said, she's a special girl," he said firmly, pushing the letter back to the worried girl, "How about you open it, and read out loud. Can you see when it's dated?"

"Okay. If this tag is right, it was last autumn," she noted, and then read aloud:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It is empty without you here. No one here at the school knows where you are. Daddy wrote a series of articles about the Ministry taking care of you to keep you away from Dumbledore._

 _The Prophet, looks fun now that they no longer dare lie about you._

 _Thank you, for what you said to those in my house. They are much nicer to me now. I do not have to spend hours searching for my things either._

 _Everyone in the DA says that they miss you. We still have some meetings sometimes. Hermione is constantly looking for spells and hexes we should be able to do, and then we try to teach ourselves as best we can. But you, Harry, you could teach us like no one else has managed._

 _Ginny and Hermione know that I'm writing to you, and they have asked me to say 'Hi', so Hi, from them. Ginny does not dare to say it, but she would probably send a kiss in the letter too. Then again, she may not, since this is my letter to you._

 _A melancholy sat me in last summer. I was out with my father on one of our expeditions, we got pictures of one of the magic reindeer that Santa uses, but unfortunately, they were unusable. Anyway, it felt like I was near you, but there were others there too, so I couldn't see where you were exactly. After that feeling, I no longer had the same contact with you in my thoughts. So, I know that you have met someone who is closer to you than I ever was._

 _It warms my heart, that you have found someone for you, of course, I wished it was me. I, and almost all female here at Hogwarts, in all categories, and a few of guys, you know._

 _But I am pleased that you have found someone that you feel comfortable with. Well, I noticed in my mind that you really needed to have someone with you, and after the Department of Mysteries incident, it became suddenly so obvious that you needed someone. Then it was so different._

 _Before we could leave Hogwarts for the summer break, Dumbledore said to the five of us that:_

' _ **Harry needs time to mourn. You should not send anything to him, for it is too easy for Voldemort to find him.'**_

 _But, Harry, if that's what Dumbledore really thinks then Voldemort might as well send an owl and see where it goes, or use a point-me spell. It worked before, in any case._

 _Think on Dolores, Harry, she knew where to send those Dementors the summer before. And she is definitely on the side that wants to hurt you._

 _No, Harry, Dumbledore wanted to isolate you from us. I think everyone in the DA understands that now. When we compared everything from the years passed, and what we concluded is absolutely incredible. You know how Ronald plays chess? Okay, if you tell him the_ rules _for a strategy game, he plays it better than anyone._

 _So, we broke it all down -_ _ **everything**_ _\- that had happened here and around you, that we know about, we wrote it on paper. Then we set Ronald to read them, and asked him, what game is being played. It took a while, but then he started picking everything apart on the papers, and then he looked with wide eyes at Hermione and said:_

' _Damn, Hermione, he is trying to push Harry into_ _ **insanity.**_ _It's like where he performs things that look thoughtless, and that can be explained from several sides. And then, when he has eliminated V... V... Vol... Voldi... Voldemort, he intended to explain that -_ _ **Harry is too insane to be around people and needs to be taken care of -**_ _or -_ _ **Harry is a new Dark Lord and needs to be locked up.'**_

 _So, Harry, finally, I understand now that what I thought I knew, is more than just a fantasy that I live in, as Hermione often says._

 _One thing, Harry, last summer, it must have been about midsummer, I had very strange dreams. I wrote them down as soon as I woke up. My mother taught me that I should have a book for dreams by the bed, and so when I dreamed I would understand that I'm dreaming. In the dream, I asked myself what it was trying to tell me, and when the dream was over I knew to wake up, and write it down and interpret what it means._

 _What did I dream then, Harry? Nothing I want to write you in a letter, but I think we need to talk about it sometime._

 _Harry, take care of yourself, and those you hold dear._

 _Best regards_

"Signed with."

 _Luna - your friend._

"I thought it would be something more _dear_ in the end. But what does that entail the girl's eyes really?" said Siv, when she finished.

"I've said it before," Harry said, looking straight at his sister-in-law, "she is special and one of the most honest people I know."

"Harry, I think _this letter_ needs to be read now. It is from her too, but from this summer," said Kajsa, holding up another envelope.

"All right, but before we go into it, note that Luna was only about a few miles from our Midsummer's location, Kajsa," the dark-haired wizard said with a slight blush. "Luna says that she _felt_ that my mind had changed. You now know that I was _very close_ to… meeting my parents,when we met, and that I didn't know what I would do with myself. You changed that, and at the same time we created a new life. A life for both of us. Luna _felt_ that."

"Yes, she scares me," his wife agreed. "I saw in her eyes that she saw something she… something, she _was afraid_ when she looked at Pavo. I thought she felt like Pavo kept you from her. I knew then that I had to go away with him. But I've read a little in this letter, and now I wonder even more. Listen."

 _Harry!_

 _It was a real surprising to see you, I could have said. But before I saw you, even before we went home, I knew I would meet you, and most likely, your new family._

 _It was a shock - not that I begrudge your life- but it was much, much more. I'll try to explain something so complicated, in a short letter._

 _The soul, it is living in other ways over body and you can't kill it, in almost every case. Dementors do not count._

 _The soul is the creator of the physical body. The soul just is,_ _ **yes just is**_ _. I find no other words for it. Everyone has a soul when you die, you see your body as your clothes, making the soul your body. When you die, you leave the clothes -the body- then you put on new clothes. Meaning the soul leaves the body, finds a new one. But then you die, or should we say change to a new body, by being born again._

 _People who know they are reincarnated, and many seek to avoid locking themselves in cells, have peace, or achieve nirvana. They do not need to find a new body. But most of us have a lot of things to do before that. That is to live life after life - collect life experiences, and, or fix things we build karma._

 _With souls, there is no time significance. While time moves for us, it does not for them. But, and that is the funny thing, a soul can be reborn earlier than the time it is already in. So, a soul can also exist_ _ **simultaneously**_ _in two or more people, bodies._

 _How strong of a link the soul is in each body can be affected by different things. It is too complicated to go into this in a short letter, but understand that there may be complications or variations here._

 _Do you have a headache now, Harry? You may be wondering why I am telling you this._

 _Well, when I last had a dream that I could not write about, it seemed so tragic, and without that I understood why, but it is also beautiful._

 _When I saw you and_ _ **Pavo**_ _a week ago, I began to understand more. I see it as very important that we can talk about it. There should be a call for that very soon, but then I understood that it cannot be. So, I'll give you a warning and an explanation. I am writing this letter in secret, and Dobby, your house elf, has promised that he will give you your mail. Yes, I know of Dobby's bond to you, and I think you know too now._

 _Pavo is completely healthy, but when he reaches about six months of age it can start to show._

 _I said you're born in the new body. The soul that lives in an infant cannot do much, not until after about six months, it is at that age, give or take a month, that a child begins to become aware. That is when the soul begins to try to control the new body._

 _As I said, when Pavo reaches that age, you will probably be horrified. Pavo will not likely begin to take the control of his body. It will, from what I understand, take longer._

 _The soul has a connection to him, do not worry about it. But we need to talk. There are things that are less fun._

 _Good luck, Harry_

 _Give my hugs to Kajsa, Pavo and Siv too._

 _Your friend Luna_

 _PS: I have not, and will not, told/tell anyone that I've met you. So, if anyone mentions this summer, say nothing about me either._

 _L_

"Harry, we have time to talk to her, right?" asked a worried Kajsa as she glanced at the sleeping baby. The letter had frightened her badly.

"I'll try to arrange a meeting with her before we leave for Canada," Harry agreed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we find the time."

"What she really saying?" asked Siv, worried too.

"I'm not sure," came the thoughtful response. "But, the prophecy says that Voldi and I are linked in any way; however, I _refuse_ to believe that he and I are the same."

"I think not, Harry," stated Kajsa, hopefully.

"Okay I'll see if I can find her somewhere. If you could speak French, we might hide where you're from better, but with Luna, it does not matter, she _knows_ anyway," he added with a shake of his head. "I'll try to find her, and bring her here. Okay?"

"Do it, Harry. I think it might be important," the new mother ordered, very concerned about her child.

"Okay, I'll back as soon as I can. I'm going to change my looks, so I won't be recognized." and with that he changed to his _Sal Stern_ look. "This is how I look when I'm Sal Stern, which is how I'll look in Canada."

"Oh, what are you really? And who are you really?" wonders a now worried wife.

"I'm just a simple wizard," he assured her. "This is just a small change so I won't be mobbed. I'll explain it when I get back. It's nothing, really," he said soothingly, making a mental note to tell her about his abilities soon. When she gave a shaky nod, he added, "Okay, back soon."

:-:

It was all too soon when Harry came back, alone. "Unfortunately," he said, "Luna is too far away, she might still be where we met her. I found the gang, but Dumbledore and his _club_ are there too. He has set up protections that tell him when any magic users come within one quarter of mile of place, even magical birds. I can't bypass them to get closer without having Albus trying to hook my back. As a bird, I can feel them since I've come across them before, and I was close enough to see them when they were outdoors. I'm not going risk being seen by Dumble.

"How do we do then?" asked Kajsa anxiously.

"Well, we've been forewarned," he said thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his head. "What I think is that Pavo will perhaps be a bit more _lethargic_ than usual, normally we would be concerned about it. For there is only one thing to do about it, per ancient custom, and that is to _do away_ withit. But Muggles, the non-magicals, stopped with that custom a few dozen years ago; however, _high standing_ magical families —think _'the inbreed and pureblood elite'_ — would never allow something that would hint that something was wrong with the family to survive."

Both girls exploded out of their chairs, making them knock over and awaking Pavo in the process.

"You will do no such thing, Harry Potter," yelled Kajsa as she snatched up the now crying baby.

"Pavo is not an it," Siv said, standing in front of her sisters and nephew, looking ready to kill if Harry even hinted at hurting her nephew.

"Woah, I d... di... didn't say _I_ would, and I'm a bit hurt that you would think so," Harry stated loudly, holding his hands in a placating gesture. "Calm down. We don't have to worry. That they think a baby like that is an abomination, absolutely disgusting to me. Believe me, I'm not anything like that. What Luna wrote, was for us to understand, so we would not allow ourselves to _be persuaded_ to even think of that _solution._ "

"How awful are them in your society?" Siv asked as she and Kajsa took their seat on the couch. Pavo was now silent, though you could hear his sniffles.

"Unfortunately, bad," he told them, shaking his head. "If I understood Luna right, then there is someone _alive,_ that must _die_ for Pavo's soul to be able to take control. Or something like that, but I don't think it is Voldi's soul. That would be cruel. Why can't fate be nice to me? Besides, Luna said it was also _beautiful_ , so we have hope. Sirius disappeared, but I do not think it's him either. Could it be someone on your side of the family who is on the verge of dying?" he asked, delicately.

"Someone? Please, somebody, somewhere, there be always between twenty to fifty, at least, that are in the risk of draw the last breath." Siv said, looking at her sister.

"Okay, but now we know that does not worry us," Kajsa answered, still rocking the sniffling baby. Then she had a thought, " **Harry!** " she shrieked horrified, which caused Pavo to cry again.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, wondering what was going through her head now.

"What if it's you? This would fit quite well with what she wrote, but even better with what can be read between the lines," she asked with tears in her eyes.

Harry sat still, thinking, _'Last year - before Kajsa made me a man, and unknowingly a father, and a few days later to be honest - I was rather long way on my way to cutting the connection of my soul to this body. Yes, if I hadn't selected to stay alive, it could very well be that way. But not now - waaaaoohh - what have I done? Now I like living, and there was hope in Luna's letter.'_

"Okay, a year ago, before I had met you," he said to Kajsa, "it wouldn't have bothered me to die. I would've gone alone and quietly. Now it feels like it I tricked you into a misery you don't deserve, just to leave you," he said sadly.

"You did not know," she said quietly.

"Anyway, there's something you should know," he said, brushing those thoughts away for now. "Pavo and you are my heirs. Well, there's one million galleons, wizard money, that goes to Luna. The rest, and there are many millions, goes to you and Pavo. If I die, you call Dobby and he'll help you. It's not just money, it's businesses and much, much more. Go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank in Diagon Alley, which is in magical London. At the bank, there is a goblin named Sikkso, he knows. He takes care of everything, and as I understand it, he'll do this as well. So financially, you're set."

"Harry, do not speak that way. I have not found you to lose you," Kajsa cried fully now. Her tears slipped down her face, she handed Pavo to Siv, and leaned forward. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'm not going to jump in the lake," he said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. He looked fondly at her, his face full of life.

"Okay, I have begun to understand it." his wife said, seeing he was determined to stay living. "What do we do now?"

"We continue as planned," Harry said, giving her hand an extra squeezed and then releasing it. "We go to Toronto. They're a few hours behind us, so we'll have a long day, plus a few days of _jet lag_ before we get in phase with our body clocks. I'm already enrolled there, so for me it is already _cleared._ You're booked, but you two must be accepted. It's a small test to see if you're _magic_ users. I know you are, but you need to show them. Then we'll visit the magical shops, or we can go to Salem and shop there. You need your own wands, and a trunk,to store things in. A flying broom, a carpet, also a flying. Okay, they're not allowed here, but in almost all over the world, they're the way many travels."

"Okay, cool," Siv said with a glint in her eyes. She was just so excited to get started.

:-:-:

Days passed, and as his first Quibbler arrived, the Prophet had been unusually quiet, it was with excitement that he drew the right rune, and surprisingly even though he knew it would happen, it still surprised him that it did in fact happen, he read;

 _. . ._ _ **How many dead are not - that.**_ _  
Section Zet. Has noted that the information that a Mister Snape has been identified in relatively poor images from non-magicial's monitoring in Liverpool a month ago._

 _This can only be confirmed if Auror Shacklebolt being questioned, and yes, he was interrogated, with no good respond. His memory of the event does not exist. Two other civilian persons can't help either, as they can't be found.  
Zet has mentioned that the person seen is NOT who it was believed to be. It's NOT confirmed that the person identified as Severus Snape was indeed him. And it's most probable that the one identified as Auror Shacklebolt was not him at all, as he was at the office the same time the event happened. _

_Section Xbet has started up inquiries about what truly happened, last summer, the ones who were sentenced to Dementor's Kiss and the Death Veil- did it really happened? and if yes - can it be confirmed that there was no way that the convicted was replaced with others - innocent? or maybe non-magical innocents._

 _Section Xlunar, has confirmed that the one missing last summer is well cared for. Information on that is restricted to need to know only._

 _Section Xlunar, has confirmed that the unsolved crime last summer is now solved. No more work on that mystery is needed. Case closed._

 _Section Xnmag, has confirmed that the civilians in sparsely populated or rural areas have 'the right to self-defense'. That is with restrictions. Nighttime, more than five unknown and masked are allowed to be taken down safely, for the defenders. And they know not to give a second chance. Hence -_ _ **never**_ _arrive in unknown places masked or in large groups - not even to respond on a cry for help._

 _Section Xnmag, reports that eight hits on non-magicals is confirmed to be done by magical users._

 _NNNN_

Harry was indeed surprised, and he did see that Xlunar must be Luna's section, or she works alone. And she didn't give him out. Yes, Luna said that Snape was seen in Liverpool, but now that he thought about it... yes, it was in papers that Snape was sentenced to death, among others. And yes, he did speak with McGonagall about him, but how did he not react to that hated name. And Shack... if it was not him, and _if_ Snape is dead why have someone look like him?

"Harry, you look confused after looking at that blank paper for a long time now, anything wrong?" Kajsa worriedly asked him as she searched his face to see if she could see what was bothering him.

"Oh, I'm confused, indeed. You don't see any text on that page, do you?" he asked as he held out the paper towards her.

"No, after you draw that rune or what, it got just blank," she confessed. "Did you see something there? I think you did, it looked that you did indeed see something there."

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head, as he skimmed over what he just read. "You remember Luna, well it looks like it wasn't a scam racket or fantasy, or a very well worked out prank, but I think it's genuine." Harry told her of what he read, and things around it.

"Oh, Harry, what is it truly? Dead men walking? Or is there some other way of explain, _but_ what does that mean for us?" his wife asked.

"Situation A; Snape is alive, and it could be Group Dumble or Group Voldi that exchanged him," he answered thoughtfully. "Or it's a fraud that he was executed. I think both groups would benefit. If he's with either of them, even in secret, it's for his brewing competence.

"Situation B; Shacklebolt _was_ at the place. He could be using a time turner, and leaving his memories in a pensive. He isn't memory charmed, he has a good alibi, and no memories of the event. And he knows about Snape, and that Snape was with him. It could be his reason for getting an alibi, to not have be seen with Snape."

"Yes, but what does it mean to us?" she asked.

"For us? The less we get involved the better. I can see Dumble _popping in_ at the last second for Snape, doing a memory charm on the staff, and then getting the hell out of there. He would then hide Snape, and have him doing things in background. Then have him make a trip to find and grab little old me. Doing it with three others, and when it kicked him in his back, he had to do damage control. And as I say we're not stay around to find out."

"You thinking of moving permanently? Do you?"

"The thought has crossed my mind, yes. And I think that by next spring we'll be ready for a decision. Europe, America, that being USA or Canada, but not leave out ' _down under'_ as Australia is not too bad, bar the damn poisonous spider they have. New Zealand might be the place, but that's for next summer. And yes, we'll be able to visit your folks both summer and winter if you wish."

Then he wrote Harry James Potter, as Luna often called him, plus that was who the paper was addressed to. The text on the page went soft and gray, and then reset to a new short text: _'Be careful, too much is a scam. No one is to be trusted. Not even HQ can be truly trusted as it is confirmed that someone in there is leaking; hence, the new 'only need to know' that is used now. Anyone who asks what they do not need to know here will start to test the one who asked - if he/she is trusted: YOU - STAY CLEAR_.'

And Harry wrote 'CO Gringotts' and the paper went back to normal.

:-:-:

"And so, a few things about where in Canada we are going," Harry explained as they once again settled in the living room. "Ontario is to Canada, like Lapland is to Sweden, a part of the country. There are two languages, French and English, to hear French in Toronto is uncommon. In addition, the branch that we should be in the school is _Art of Paranormal Activity_ , it is _only_ in French... well lessons are in French, but outside of memories and lessons it's more English than French. The _Centre de Magic_ , as I said before, the only way for you to do it is to first start with the language part, Swedish-English first, and after that the English-French. After that you talking both English and French as _native._ I do not know exactly how many parts the Swedish-English is, but the English-French last year was 55 parts A 100 galleons each, well we talked about that before."

"Harry, 55 times the 100, only the language?" Kajsa said, still uncomfortable on how much money Harry was spending on her and Siv.

"Double it," was his casual reply. He was sure that they would be more at ease with it soon. "You'll need to learn English first, but that doesn't matter. The knowledge you can carry. We've talked about this - it's nothing to worry about."

"Money, Harry, we do with your money, it feels so wrong," she pressed, trying to make him understand.

"Do you remember what I said about Ron? I'm not saying that you're jealous, but he is too _proud_ to accept anything. You're family, okay?" was his rebuttal. To him is was very simple, what was his was hers as well.

"Okay, Harry, but it feels that way. . . so wrong."

"Kajsa, do you remember what I told you a few weeks ago?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "Last year, before I came to you, I had as much money then, but I could just as well have jumped into the sea. Now I have someone to live with, so think nothing about money. For me… it's much like cranberries in the fall, are for you. It's a lot, but it has no value, if not used."

"Harry, that was bad way to talk about money," she chastised, then saw his stubborn look. "Okay, we've talked about it before, and I have mostly accepted it. But it... when you have grown up the way we have, and had to turn on every single coin, considered the expenditure, then it feels... so strange that you should lay out that kind of a huge amount for us."

"I've never had anything growing up either," he reminded her gently. "I had nothing at all, until I was eleven. Then suddenly I found out that I had quite a lot. I wasn't shown what I had, no, I found later that what I thought I had wasn't even a grain of sand compared to all sand in Sahara. The money doesn't make me happy; however, it can help us to do what we need to do. I know I'm taking advantage of it, and I don't hesitate to do so. I didn't ever learn all of this until right before I met you. For you, in my world, you have a good start as money will help a great deal. I can't find any better use for it. Quit worrying about cost," he insisted.

"Okay, go ahead."

"So, I live here nowadays, in an apartment in the middle of London. I _rent_ this apartment from a company that I personally own. They get the money as if it were rented to a stranger. So really _,_ I _live_ inLondon. Now for the fun. A little outside of Toronto is another London. London, Ontario. It turns out that I'm a _partner_ in a group houses there too. All partners have a practical _penthouse_ in one of the houses. I didn't know about it when I got there last year. It was only when I looked closely at my financial assets during the Christmas break, that I discovered it. But I'm not using the apartment either. We'll be living in a simpler flat closer, but within walking distance to the University of Toronto-Scarborough, which the university is in.

"It is one of the University of Toronto, but this is a little east of the city center and near open areas. The next advantage, is that there is a certain amount of military personnel in the area, and therefore it is _natural_ to have to a certain amount of that type of people around.

"But we are going to connect to the apartment in _London._ So, we'll have a little time for us to get over the jet lag as we go to _New College_ Residence. Which is where we sign you up for it, it will take us to Scarborough, and install us where we should stay. In addition, you will be _tested_ for the magic part. I've booked you in, and you are provisionally admitted, but everyone must first undergo a test, even I did. It's to dribble away the non-magicals from the magic elements of the studies. Then we return to New College Residence. Then when you have finished the assumption of course, you get the cards and identification documents you two will need."

"Oh, it seems cumbersome, do we need all that?" his wife asked, trying to follow along. It did seem like a lot of work, and misdirection.

"Yes, they have it so that the ID document opens into the entire university area for you. You can go to any lecture, anytime, whether it's _public_ or not _;_ therefore, not course specific. We'll buy a couple of _laptops,_ with the necessary operating system software. On the plot, you have a certificate that entitles the student price. Not that it matters to us what the price is, but the program is also an internet opportunity in a network that only students have access to. It's basically what we'll do in the coming days. Okay? Then we'll take a little bit of the money..." And what followed was Harry making a long explanation about Canadian money.

"Harry... there is money in that kind of amounts that I get _dizzy._ " Kajsa looked really confused about all the names, numbers and values.

"Don't worry, you'll get it when we get there," he said with a small smile. "Let's see what's for dinner," so the family settled for the night, learning more about each other.

:-:-:

Harry teleported to the apartment he had looked at near the school, while Kajsa and the others did a change of ownership of the lodge in Sweden.

When they all finished, it became a little tour of the city itself, and by taxi to the different places they would see. After eating the first meal together in the apartment they were going to live in, they looked more closely at the planning for the coming days. The test would be the next day, if there was someone on the spot to do it, then they will spend the rest of the day to visit the zoo, which the appropriations said they had about 5,000 animals, representing over 400 different species. They closed half past four, which was an important knowledge for when they strolled around there. The zoo was located quite close to the place they lived in. In addition, they noticed that the presence of _military_ personnel, significantly.

 **Hphphp**

End of Chapter

Well It was not that much of fights with DE's or Dumble, but it comes, up to now it's been mostly to 'set the ground' - but for what?

And what is the scam - do Snape really live? If he live - are there more scam?

And at this point no one have volunteered to jump into a very young Harry that have to find himself in 1880'is Old west. It's not being translating - it's to be re-written, and I help (or hinder). Working side by side at google docs.


	13. Chapter 13 Author's Note

Okay, I'm back to this story and will be betaing the last few chapter soon. I'm taking those chapters down, as I've gotten quite a few harsh reviews on them. I have to start at the beginning and work my way through. There will be some reworking of previous chapters, but nothing that changes Smargden's plot. As of this note, I've done up to chapter 6 and will be doing a chapter a day. So soon this one will be finished and hopefully you can enjoy the completed project.

Because of internet issues I will not be working side-by-side with Smargden on the last chapters, like we did the ones previous, but hopefully he too will like what I've done when complete.


End file.
